Not so long lost
by CharmedSuperGirl
Summary: What if Prue had a child when she was young? What if she came back to her 14 years later? All about the ups and downs of having a teenage daughter and being the daughter of a charmed one
1. Peyton

Not so Long lost

Ok so this is my first ever fan-fic, its kinda suckish but please rate and review because this story pretty much will live on that,and yes the title sucks but i couldnt think of anything!! also i do not own charmed.

It was a normal night in the Halliwell household, well, when i say normal, as normal as it could be, a demon had just been vanquished and Prue, Phoebe and Piper had settled on the couch talking about their nights work when the doorbell rang. Piper got up to answer, when she opened the door, she found a young girl, early teens maybe, with jet black hair just above her shoulders, and the most beautiful eyes, almost identical to Prue's.

"I'm looking for Prue Halliwell," the young girl said.

"Ok, well who might i say is asking?" Piper asked.

"Tell her it's Peyton"

Piper knew in an instant who it was so told her she was best to come in. Peyton walked over the threshold dragging a small suitcase.

Prue walked through letting out a huge gasp, for a second not believing what she saw before her eyes.

Peyton smiled "Hey mom."

**Ok i know the first chapters a really short but trust me the ones to follow are a lot longer, please rate and review.**


	2. Home

**Ok this is the second chapter, as i say this is my first fan-fic so please review and be nice :) story writing never was a strong point of mines ar school! also i dont own charmed.**

Prue stood looking at her daughter, still shocked at what she was seeing. When Prue was young, her and Andy had a child, a baby girl, but Prues Grams made her give her up, saying she was too young to be able to cope with the stress of being a mother, and secretly fearing it would interfere with their charmed legacy. It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do, and thought that there was no possibility she would ever see her child again, but here she was, and she wanted answers.

"What the...but how did...." Prue struggled to get the words out.

Peyton:"Why am i here?how did i get here?who told me where to find you? All good questions, with good answers too, but could we sit down instead of standing in the hallway, its been a long day....Please"

Piper whispered to Phoebe "well at least she's polite"

Phoebe: "shhht Piper"

Peyton sat down in the chair and started to speak "Ok now first of all, who are you's?" she pointed to Piper and Phoebe.

"Well i suppose im your aunt piper, and she's your aunt Phoebe"

"Ok then, well cool..and stuff" Peyton fidgeted nervously, she seemed confident a lot of the time,but when she remembered she was in a strange house, with these people, who even though are her family,they are still like strangers to her, she would shrink into herself a little bit.

Peyton:"Well on the how did i get here, i hitchhiked her, got a lift from whoever i could. On the why am i here, well you know, i wanted to meet you, and who told me where to find you, well then you'd think i was crazy, so ill leave that part out"

Phoebe:"Wait, tell us, trust me were alot more open and understanding than most people"

Peyton: "Ok well im best to tell you the full story, and you'll probably think im nuts, but i might as well try. About 2 years ago, stuff started happening, like if i was angry things would maybe move, like fly of a shelf, and it happened alot, whenever my emotions got the best of me. So i looked into it and discovered about witches and how some have the power of Tekenelisis"

Prue cut in "Telekenesis"

Peyton glared" Thats what i said, anyways, i learned in a way, how to control it, and also learned more about the background of witches, and stuff that surrounds it also, you know demons, ghosts, that kind of stuff. It also said that if your witch, its more than likely that your family is, mother or father, grandmother, etc, like its inherited, so i tried to find you. Well i had been trying to find you my whole life, but this made me more determined, but i couldnt get the information anywhere, i didnt even know your name"

Phoebe" Wait a minute though, you said you'd been looking for her your whole life, you always knew you were adopted?

Peyton: "No, because i never was adopted, i was in and out of childrens homes, foster families, but it seemed noone wanted me"

Prue" Im so sorry, if id have known...well there probably wouldnt have been anything i could do about it"

Peyton " Hey look ive learnt to deal, lifes a game, just gotta play the hand your dealt, but anyways, im surprised your not freaking out about the fact ive been talking about witchcraft for the last 10 minutes"

Piper: " well, thats because were witches"

Peyton" well that makes quite a bit of sense now"

Prue " so how did you find me"

"Well, it was in a dream about a year ago, a man came to me, he said his name was Andy, he told me your name and where you lived, and that he wiahed he could have known me, and that was it"

Prue: " If that was a year ago, how come it took you so long to find me?"

Peyton "I needed to prepare myself, id kinda given up on hope on finding you and then here was the information i needed, i was in two minds wether to come or not, i mean i was given up at birth, why would you want me now. So i pushed it to the back of my mind, till the other day i found your name and address on a piece of paper, and decided to go for it. I need to ask though, why did you give me up?"

Prue filled her in on why her Grams made her give her up, and how it was the hardest thing she ever had to.

Peyton "Ok, well look, whats done is done now, and if you want me in your life, i'll stay, but if not, then i can go back to the childrens home"

Phoebe" You know your really mature about all this, considering your only what 12,13?

Peyton" 14 next month, and i've just had to cope with the situations ive been placed in, making me understand life a bit more than some do"

Prue " Well, i'd love for you to stay, if your willing to give me a chance?" prue smiled.

Peyton "yeah, i'd like that, but you'll kinda need to get it sorted with child services, seen as they'll be looking for me"

Prue" First thing in the morning, now i think its best you go to bed, its been a long day for you"

Peyton " Wait one last question, the man, in my dream, was he my dad?"

Prue "Yeah he was honey, he did a year ago, im sorry"

Peyton "Well you know, these things happen, besides i cant get upset over something i never had"

This was clearly not the case though, as the tears clouded her eyes. Prue walked towards her to hug her, but Peyton stood and move away.

"Look, i wanna give this a shot, but im not ready for hugs and stuff or even calling you mom, im just not ready"

"Ok, thats fine, i understand, now come on ill show you to your room"

Piper and Phoebe called to her "goodnight peyton"

"Night guys" she replied.

**Ok so thats the second chapter, it was changed so many times to make it fit better but still dont know if its worked or not!the third chapter will be up soon, im halfway through writing it now, Please rate and review!Also sorry to any spelling or punctuation errors,the program im using does not have spell check! so its been done by me, so sorry if any have been missed!**


	3. As if she was never gone

**Ok heres the third chapter which i have seriously struggled with!!so hope its good, please review.**

Coming from the Halliwell household that night all you could hear was laughter, it had been two weeks since Peyton had arrived and it was as if she had never been gone. Phoebe and Peyton were mucking around in the living area when Prue walked through,

Prue: "Right Mrs, time for bed"

Peyton turned to Phoebe "Well Aunt Phoebe, you heard the woman, bed" she said as she erupted into giggles.

Prue:"haha, ok Peyton, bed, first day of school in the morning"

Peytons face dropped slightly "awww, Prue do i have to?"

She had still been calling her Prue, although she called Piper and Phoebe, "aunt" she would still not call Prue mom.

Prue "Yes you do, now come on, bed"

Peyton "Ok, night aunt Pheebs", she said giving her a hug.

Phoebe "Night sweetie"

Peyton" Night Prue" she walked past and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Prue "Night Peyton"

Prue went and sat beside Phoebe on the sofa.

Prue: "she still wont call me mom"

Phoebe "yea i noticed, she will eventually, give her time, im just surprised there have been no arguements yet"

Piper walked in just as she said this "they'll come, shes almost 14, hormones are flying all over the place"

Prue:" well i am not looking forward to that"

Phoebe"you'll do fine, you managed with me" she forced a grin.

In the morning Prue got herself ready then went to wake up Peyton, only to find she wasn't there. She checked all the rooms and when she got to the kitchen thats where she found her eating a bowl of cereal.

Prue "your up early"

Peyton "yea well, couldnt really sleep, im soo nervous about today"

Prue "you'll be great dont worry"

They sat chatting until Prue realised it was time to leave. She dropped Peyton off at school, and off she went to work.

Peyton walked into the school, stares followed her as she walked in, then, Smack! She fell to the ground.

A girl, maybe about 16, looked down at her, "watch where your going new girl!"

"hey leave her alone!" a younger girl, with long dark hair, strode towards her, giving Peyton a hand up.

"shut up Bradford, or do we want a repeat performance of friday?"

The girl walked away, still holding Peytons hand, pulling her alongside her.

"hey, thanks for that, im Peyton,Peyton Halliwell, i just started here"

"No problem, im Sarah, Sarah Bradford if you didnt already guess, and that, was Tina, she's the school bully, her and those scrawny little followers of hers. So how old are you?"

Peyton " ill be 14 in two weeks"

Sarah"awesome, ill be 14 in 3 weeks, let me look at your timetable"

Peyton handed it over.

Sarah "were in all the same classes, this is going to be great" she grinned.

Peyton looked, a little unsure of this girl, assuming she is a bit of a loner so will take any friend she can get, Peyton was not complaining however, because now she actually knew someone and didnt have to worry about trying to make friends.

The more she got to know Sarah, the more she liked her, found out they had so much in common, they liked all the same foods, bands, and they only live a street away from each other. As the end of the day drawed nearer Peyton felt slightly sad that she had to go home, Sarah maybe sensed this.

"hey, why dont you come to mines tonight, listen to some music, get to know each other a bit more, say around 6ish?"

Peyton smiled "Yeah sounds good, but can we make it 6.30, i normally have dinner around 6"

The bell rang and the two said goodbye as Peyton walked to the front of the school where Prue was waiting for her.

As they drove home, all Peyton could do was talk about her day and about Sarah.

"Prue can i go to Sarah's tonight, please"

Prue: "ok, ill take you round later then"

Peyton "I'll walk, its only a street away"

Prue "well if your sure"

When she got home she went upstairs and done her math homework before being called down for dinner. Once that was done she said goodbye and went to leave.

Prue "Wait right there missy, 9 o'clock, no later, ok"

Peyton looked, there was no use in argueing with her "Ok"

She went to Sarah's and was having an amazing time, they talked, listened to music, then put on a film. When it finished Peyton looked at her watch.

Peyton "OH Crap!!"

Sarah "what is it?"

Peyton "its 10.30, she's gonna kill me, im an hour and a half late!"

Sarah "you better run then"

She did just that, ran home as fast as she could, fearing the reaction to her going home this late. As she walked in the door, Prue was standing there waiting.

Prue "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!!"

**Ok guys well thats the end of the third chapter for just now, 4th will be up shorty, please review though!**


	4. Tragedy strikes

**Hey guys well thanks for thee reviews :) not alot of them mind but i appreciate the ones i got, thanks for the advice!! Also i re-read my last chapters and realise the spelling mistakes, its not cause i cant spell, just cause i dont have a damn spell checker to show me my mistakes, well heres the fourth chapter, hope you like it, please review :) **

In San Fransisco the rain was pouring, pounding of the street, you could barely hear anything, but if you were to be walking passed the manor, then it's almost certain you would hear the commotion going on inside. It was just after 10.35PM and Peyton had just arrived home, 1 hour and 35 mins past her curfew, and Prue was not happy.

Prue "Well, where have you been?"

Peyton "Look im sorry, me and Sarah where watching a film and completely lost track of time"

Prue "This is not acceptable Peyton!"

Peyton "Hey you don't need to shout ok! I mean anyway you can't have been that worried if your here and not looking for me?! And anyways im almost 14 i should be aloud out later than 9 o'clock!" her voice was getting louder and louder.

Prue " Phoebe and Piper are out looking for you! And also i am your mom and i will decide when you come in, when you go out, and right now, the fact that you are grounded, 2 weeks! You go to school, you come home from school, that's it!

Phoebe and Piper walked in at the start of the statement Prue had just made.

Peyton's eyes welled up with tears, and before she knew it she was shouting.

Peyton " This is totally unfair!!! It was'nt as if i intended to be this late! And also your not my mom, you may be my mother but not my Mom, the word mom is earned with love and respect Prue" With that, she ran upstairs, tears streaming from her eyes.

Prue sighed and sat on the couch. Phoebe and Piper sat alongside her.

Phoebe " Prue, don't you think maybe you were a bit hard on her"

Piper and Prue "NO,"

Phoebe looked at Piper, and before she even spoke Piper answered her question.

Piper "Look, if Prue was to let her away with it first time, she'd just think she could do it again, your better showing her who's boss at the first chance you get"

Phoebe "Yea, but after everything she's been through? I just think it was a bit harsh"

Prue " Yeah well it's done now, ok, so lets just drop it?"

Phoebe "Ok, im gonna go to bed now anyways, Good night guys"

As she walked towards her room, she heard the muffled cries coming from Peyton. She knocked on the room door, and opened it just enough to put her head in.

Peyton was curled up in a ball on the bed, facing her bedroom window, watching the rain pour down it, much like the tears from her eyes.

Phoebe "Hey sweetie, it's me, are you ok?"

Peyton "GO AWAY"

Phoebe "Look, i just wanna...."

Peyton "I said, GO AWAY! leave me alone!"

Phoebe " Ok, goodnight"

A while later after Phoebe had climbed into her bed she heard the bedroom door open, then close. She turned to find Peyton, her face tear stained.

"come here honey"

Peyton climbed into the bed beside Phoebe getting the comfort that she needed, although finding it hard to sleep.

When morning came Peyton had only been asleep for one hour when she heard Prue stomping round the household calling her name.

The bedroom door swung open.

"Phoebe have you seen Pey....What are you doing in here?"

Peyton:"I couldnt sleep, so i came through and slept here"

Prue "Ok then, well move your going to be late for school, and im now officially late for work"

By this time Phoebe had woken.

Phoebe" Look Prue you go to work, ill drop Peyton off at school"

Prue "Ok thanks, make sure she's not late though" her voice carried as she walked downstairs.

Once the front door had slammed Peyton got up.

"well i suppose i better get ready for school"

Phoebe " How about you don't, im only gonna do this for you once because i think you deserve a break, but ill phone the school, tell them your ill, we can have another couple of hours sleep because you look drained, and then we can for lunch, do a bit of shopping. How does that sound?"

Peyton smiled a smile from ear to ear, "that sounds you so much Aunt Phoebe"

She lay back down and by the time Phoebe had phoned the school, she was fast asleep.

A few hours later they were out of bed, dressed and refreshed. They had been for lunch to a little cafe in the center of town and were now in the mall shopping. Peyton had went off to the bathroom around 10 minutes ago and Phoebe was starting to wonder where she was.

Phoebe made her way to the bathroom and walking in she saw Peyton battling a demon. Peyton swung her arm and the demon flew back into the wall.

"why you little witch!" he screamed as he stood up. Next, everything happened so fast, too fast for her to prevent it, the demon threw an energy ball, its grazed over Peyton's arm.

"aaaaahhhh!" she fell to the ground clutching her arm. The demon looked up and clocked Phoebe " I'll be back, and next time you wont be so lucky"

Phoebe ran to Peyton, the skin on her arm where she had been hit was gone, as blood trickled down her arm.

"LEO!!....LEO!" Phoebe shouted for her whitelighter but he never came."Damn!Are you ok?"

Peyton stood up, "It hurts like hell, i just wanna go home"

Phoebe agreed, and made Peyton put on her jacket so they could leave the mall without wondering stares.

As they walked in the door, a furious Prue stormed towards them.

"How are you home so early" Peyton stuttered.

" I got a call, from your school, asking if you'd be back tomorrow, and that if necessary, they could send you work home, and wished you a speedy recovery. So i called home, and when there was no answer, i came home. Did you really think i wouldnt find out if you skipped school?and Phoebe what kind of example are you setting letting her stay off?!

"it's not her fault, i asked her to do it, dont blame her"

"Peyton, sweetie it's ok, Yes Prue i did let her stay off, i thought she deserved a break, ok? and can we not talk about this we have more important issues to deal with"

"Like what?" Prue answered.

Phoebe went over to Peyton and took of the jacket, uncovering the wound.

"She was attacked by a demon when we were out, and i cant seem to get Leo"

Peyton by this point was starting to go white.

"I dont feel well"

Prue and Phoebe helped her over to the couch and laid her down there.

"Leo!" Prue started to call.

Phoebe"LEO!"

It was no use. Wherever he was, he couldnt hear them, or he couldnt answer.

Peyton was shaking beneath the blanket they had put over her. They started to realise the situation was worse than they thought, all colour had drained from Peytons face, and the blood loss she was experiencing couldnt be stopped, if only they could get a hold of Leo, they were still trying, but with no prevail.

"We should take her to a hospital Prue"

"And say wat? My daughter was attacked by a demon, and our whitelighters not here to heal her??"

"Prue"

"they wouldnt be able to do anything for her anyway Phoebe, we need Leo"

Peyton was now drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Prue" came the whisper.

Prue went to her daughters side.

Peyton cried as she spoke "I'm so sorry, if i had went to school this wouldnt have happened, i shouldnt have disobeyed you and now im paying the price"

Prue "Shhh, dont worry about it ok, were going to get Leo and your going to be fine,ok"

Peyton "He's not coming, im so sorry, about last night, what i said, i never meant it"

Prue "It's ok sweetie, i know you didnt"

Peyton "I love you mom"

Prue "i love you too baby"

Peyton weakly smiled and her eyes closed.

"Peyton...PEYTON!"

Prue collapsed on her daughters chest "No, please god no"

Phoebe came through to see Prue crying her heart out.

Phoebe "What is it?"

Prue looked up "She's gone Phoebe"

**Ahhh so what you think of it then?i tried my best, the next chapter will be up soon, please review, and if theres any spelling errors i do apologise.**


	5. Saved

**Ok thank you to those below who have reviewed!**

**Digital Moonlight 2 **

**aemcd**

**silly ann joker**

**Again I am struggling with what to write, so it's taken me a few days to get this how i want it, although i still don't think its perfect. And also I'm gonna try extra hard not to leave any spelling mistakes!Please review :) **

Phoebe walked towards Prue, tugging on her arm.

"Prue, Prue come on, get up"

She pulled her to her feet. Prue stood looking up, and letting out this almighty scream.

"LEO,LEO, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO NOT SEND LEO DOWN HERE OR IF ONE OF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, I QUIT!!!"

Just then a swirl of blue lights filled the living room, and there appeared Leo. He sped over to Peyton and healed her wound.

Peyton sat up, taking in a huge gasp of air.

"Mom?" she sobbed through floods of tears.

Prue rushed over to her and held her in her arms. And then, she turned to Leo.

"Where the hell were you, she could have died Leo!"

"Prue I'm sorry, they didn't think you were taking this seriously enough"

"Taking what, seriously enough?"

"The elders, they sent Peyton back to you, they were the ones who sent Andy in a form of a dream to her, but since she came back, you've had no time for her, unless its discipline, they needed you to feel your love for her, and if this was what it took, then your lucky you still have her here"

"That's ridiculous, when have i not had time for her?"

Peyton "Mom, he is kind of right you know"

Phoebe "Yea Prue, he is"

Prue "Well all that is going to change now, because you're in my life and want you here more than anything, i love you"

Peyton "I love you too"

Prue "I think you should probably go to bed now, it's been a long day, come on ill take you up"

Peyton "Ok, Night Aunt Phoebe, Night Uncle Leo"

Leo and Phoebe "Night"

Phoebe turned to Leo "Would they really have left her to die?"

Leo "Honestly? i don't know, i don't think so, but then again if she hadn't felt that surge of love for her, then yeah maybe they would have"

Phoebe "Lucky she did then"

Just as Prue walked back down the stairs, Piper walked in the door.

Phoebe "Is she ok?"

Prue "Out like a light" she let out a small laugh.

Piper "Is who ok?"

Prue "Peyton. It's a long story Piper"

Phoebe "Cliffnotes version?"

Piper "No, proper story"

Prue "Ok, well can we make a cup of coffee first then please, its been a long day"

Darkness fell thick outside the manor, the only light coming from the street lamps, inside the manor, Prue had just finished telling Piper of the day's drama, and they were all off to bed, completely unaware of what was about to unfold.

**Ok ive checked it over and there appears to be no spelling mistakes! but Digital Moonlight 2 if you find any please inform me of which ones, because im sure there aren't any now lol. Please review!**


	6. Unexpected guest

**Hey guys i know its been like 2 weeks since i last updated but really been struggling with the chapter. Now if your reading this fanfic can you please review because as much as i like the reviews from digitalmoonlight2 it would be nice to see that other people are reading and what they think as well...it only takes you like a minute :)**

A week later and life was going well for everyone in the Halliwell household. Peyton and Prue were in the living room discussing birthday plans as it was Peytons birthday in four days.

Prue "Are you sure you don't want a party, i could still arrange for it to take place at P3, obviously no alcohol though"

Peyton " Mom, for the TWENTIETH time, i don't want a party, honestly, I'm quite happy spending the day with you's, then having Sarah stay over at night, we can get some horror dvds, order a pizza, get enough sugary snack to ensure were on a sugar high for the whole night"

Prue "Ok, but I'm not sure about the sugar high, what do you want to do during the day the day then"

Peyton "I don't know, anything, like play board games or go out shopping or even just sit and watch TV, you know, just general family stuffs"

Peytons head lowered and she fidgeted with her hands as she said this. Prue, seeing this, gently took her hand and lifted her chin till the same sparkling eyes were staring back at her, she kissed her forehead, smiled and gave the word, "ok" Peyton smiled and hugged her, hugged her for what seemed like forever. All Peyton wanted was just to feel like a family, all the little things you can do as a family mean the world to Peyton, and now Prue finally understood that.

Peyton " Do you reckon Aunt Piper will make me a cake?"

Prue smiled "I'm sure she would, why don't you ask her?"

Peyton" Yeah well i know that today she's kind of stressed trying to make all this food for your works dinner party, so ill leave it till tomorrow"

Prue "Good idea"

Peyton "What time is everyone coming?"

Prue "7.30"

Peyton "Ok, so ill just go round to Sarahs then, make myself scarce"

Prue "No, i want you there, meet everyone i work with....

Peyton cut in "Have to listen to boring conversation, listen to everyone telling me how much i look like you....

Prue "That's not a bad thing"

Peyton "so you say"

Prue playfully slapped her on the arm, they both grinned.

Peyton "Ok, ok I'll come to the party, on the condition that i stay for a hour, then go to Sarah's, and for tonight only my curfew gets raised to 9.30"

Prue "How about, you stay for a hour, then go upstairs and get that Biology homework done thats due for tomorrow"

Peyton opened her mouth to argue but shut it again realising she a had a fair point.

Phoebe walked into the living room "Yeah Peyton you've had a week to do that and its due tomorrow, your lucky she's letting you come to the party tonight, cause I'm sure you'd prefer that than biology homework all night"

Peyton "Aunt Phoebe, your turning into mom, it's not pretty"

Prue "I like it"

Phoebe "Oh my god your right, ok I'm gonna go shower and then Peyton maybe you know ill help you sneak out or give you alcohol, stop myself from turning into your mother"

Peyton "Yea i can handle one but two would be my worst nightmare"

Prue "Hey!"

Peyton grins "you know i love you"

Prue sticks her tongue out at her.

Prue "Well I'm going to start getting ready because my dinner guests will be here in a hour, Peyton, make yourself look presentable please"

The next few hours passed like a blur, Peyton had to endure two hours of her mothers work colleagues. She now knew so much about Bucklands that she could probably work there herself. She would have been there longer if it hadn't been for the fact that the last conversation she had was with Claire. Her mother's boss had rattled on and on about Prue, how nice she is, how hard a worker she is, how polite she is, it was then that Peyton cut in with "My mum, polite?" then changing her expression said "Well actually after a can of soda and she lets out a burp, she does always manage to pardon herself." Claire had looked taken aback by the comment, and Prue who had just been walking past at that moment, came over and smiled politely at her boss and told her to excuse Peyton as it was now time she went upstairs to do her homework. She gently gripped Peyton's armed and pulled her away, all the time Peyton laughing her head off.

Prue looked seriously at Peyton "That was not funny"

Peyton tried to speak inbetween bursts of laughter "Come one.....lighten up....did you see her face" she erupted into more giggles.

Prue "Ok very funny, go do your homework please"

Peyton saluted her mother and went upstairs as she was told. She finished her biology homework and was now making a start on her English project, which wasn't due for two weeks but she figured she might as well make a start on it.

Downstairs the party was fizzling out and Prue was starting to say goodbye to her guests, by the time everyone was gone she went upstairs to check on her daughter. Peyton was lying on the bed, face in a book, snoring so loud it could have woken up Phoebe, which was a hard task for anyone.

Piper was in the kitchen tidying when she heard footsteps behind her.

Piper "Phoebe you better be here to help otherwise get your drunk self upstairs please"

After no reply she turned and gasped. In front of her was a tall man, dressed in a tux.

Piper "Oh, sorry i thought you were my sister, the parties actually finished now, i thought everyone had left"

Man "Oh, I'm here for my own kind of party"

He smiled demonically, and threw a fireball at Piper, she ducked and it hit the unit above her head, she ran through to the living room where Phoebe was and Prue, hearing the noise, had woken Peyton up, told her to hide, and ran downstairs herself. As she ran in she caught view of him and swung her arm, as he fell to the ground Prue shouted to Piper to blow him up, and Piper did as she was instructed, not before the demon spoke his last words, he said "I'm not the end of this, there'll be more, and they won't stop till they get her, he had tilted his head to the person in the doorframe indicating who he was talking about, then all that was left was a pile of dust on the floor as Piper had performed her duty.

The three looked to the doorframe, Peyton had been there the whole time.

Prue " I thought i told you to hide"

Peyton " What did he mean, they wont stop till they get me, why do they want me?"

Phoebe went over and hugged her "They wont get you, we wont let them"

Prue "Now come on sweetie back to bed"

Peyton just nodded her head and done as she was told, Prue following her as she went.

When she returned it was Piper who spoke first "How is she"

Prue "Ok i think, pretty freaked though"

Phoebe "Understandable considering she nearly died not that long ago and now demons are after her again"

Piper "Do you think it's the same demons that attacked her at the mall?"

Phoebe "I don't know, book of shadows?"

Piper nodded.

Prue "Its gonna be a long night"

**Ok now please please please review :) if not then i just wont write anymore because ill think you's are uninterested :P so pleeeeeeaaase review :)**


	7. Birthday Trouble

**Hey guys, sorry its been a while since updating again, serious writers block, not good lol. Anyhoo's hope you like it, and thank you to**

**Digitalmoonlight2**

**Aemcd**

**Olly012**

**Proffessional Beach Bum**

**funluvr151**

**For all your reviews :) Please keep reviewing as it makes me want to write more knowing that people are actually reading.**

Phoebe: "Can we wake her yet?" she smiles excitedly.

Prue: "Phoebe, its 6.30 on a Saturday morning, would you appreciate getting woken up at this time?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, but I'm up and awake"

Piper: "Seems we're more excited about her birthday than she is"

Prue:" I know but its the first time i get to celebrate her birthday with her, I've missed 13, so i wanna make the most of this one"

Phoebe:"Yea true, so can i wake her now?"

Prue: "Ok, but don't say i didn't warn you!"

Phoebe skipped upstairs, into Peytons room, and started jumping on her bed shouting "Wake up birthday girl!"

Peyton turned over and sleepily opened her eyes just enough so that Phoebe knew it was a glare.

Peyton: "What time is it?"

Phoebe grinned "6.30am"

Peyton:" Aunt Phoebe, i love you, but waking me up in the middle of the night, is so not cool"

Phoebe: "It's not the middle of the night"

Peyton" Anytime before 10am on a SATURDAY morning is middle of the night"

Phoebe:"Yea but its your birthday"

Peyton: "And it being my birthday, i could have done with a lie-in"

Phoebe:"Well ill just let you get back to sleep then, you can open your presents later i suppose" she turned towards the door.

Peyton: "You know what, maybe 6.30 isn't so bad"

Phoebe:"Thought that would get you out of bed"

The pair walked downstairs into the living room where Piper and Prue were drinking coffee.

Prue:"You managed to get her out of bed, and your still alive"

Phoebe smiled:"I persuaded her with presents"

Prue got up and gave Peyton a hug "Happy birthday sweetie"

Peyton:"Thanks, so wheres my presents" she smiled excitedly.

Prue: "They're in the cupboard in my bedroom, we'll go get them"

The three left the room while Peyton sat patiently waiting, not that she had to wait long though, they returned with their arms full of presents.

Peyton "You's got me ALL of these?"

Piper:"No, your mum got you all of these, ours are upstairs"

Peyton "I've got more?"

Phoebe:"Yhup"

Peyton:"this is the best birthday ever"

Prue:"Its only 6.40am Peyton, your birthdays hardly even begun, well technically its not your birthday yet"

Peyton:"How?"

Prue:"Because you weren't born until 3.14pm, so really these presents should go away until then"

Peyton:"No they shouldn't, its my birthDAY, not birthtime"

Phoebe:"Fair point, now open you presents up"

The next half an hour was filled with Peyton unwrapping her gifts. Once she was finished she had an IPod, 3 pairs of Jeans, 4 t-shirts, a jacket, 4 dvds, a photo album, 3 cd's, make-up, a new phone, and the biggest bar of galaxy chocolate she had ever seen, and that was just from her mum. Her aunts had got her combined gifts of a laptop and more chocolate.

Prue:" Do you want to go and get ready now because we've got a fair few things to do with you today"

Peyton:"Like....?"

Phoebe:"You'll find out once your ready"

Once they were all ready the 4 of them piled into the car, and set off on their way.

Peyton:"So are you going to tell me where were going yet?"

Piper:"Ok, well it'll take us a couple of hours to get there, so we should be there around 10, but were taking you to see your grandfather"

Peyton:"Seriously?"

Prue:"Yes seriously, he's really looking forward to meeting you"

Peyton:"And I'm really looking forward to meeting him, no family all my life and in the last month I've gained a mother, 2 aunts, an uncle and now a grandfather"

Peyton shifted in her seat and put her head down, with an expression on her face that you could tell her mind was filled with thoughts"

Phoebe:"Thats a good thing though, yea?"

Peyton:"It is, i just cant believe how lucky i am"

Prue:"And we cant believe how lucky we are"

Peyton smiled, then her expression changed:"Wouldn't it have been so much easier if Uncle Leo had just orbed us?"

Prue:"Yes, but were going to do this like a normal family today"

Peyton:"Oh yes because we are normal aren't we"

Prue:"Peyton, less of the sarcasm"

Peyton:"Sorry"

The next two hours were filled with silence from Piper and Prue in the front seats, but in the back, it was filled with Phoebes horrendously loud snores and rather bad singing from Peyton. They eventually pulled up outside victors.

Peyton:"Wait, what if I'm not what he expects"

Piper:"Don't be silly sweetie, he'll love you"

As they walked to the door, it opened, and Victor stood in the doorway.

Victor:"So this is my granddaughter"

Peyton smiles awkwardly:"Hey"

He opens his arms, and Peyton looks uncertain.

Victor:"What, doesn't your grandfather get a hug?"

Peyton walked into his embrace, returning the hug.

Victor:"Happy Birthday, its good to have you back"

He turned to Prue:"She looks just like you honey, she's gorgeous"

Prue:"Of course, did you expect any less?"

Piper:"Ok, lets get inside and change topic before Prue cant fit her head through the door"

They spent two hours at Victor's. Peyton loved every minute of seeing him, and promised to go and stay for a week in the school holidays. They then went to the cinema to see the latest horror movie Peyton had been dying to see. Coming out of the cinema, she was full of chatter about the film.

Peyton:"And how gross but kind of cool was it when he sliced her head off"

Phoebe:"Prue, that's one sadistic child you have there"

Peyton:"You know what i mean"

Phoebe:"Yeah, it was quite creepy"

Peyton:"Yeah ill give you that, i can quite imagine me getting no sleep tonight"

Prue:"Well we did warn you before we went to see it, so you better not come into my room during the night because your scared"

Peyton:"Don't be stupid, like id come through to your room, id go to aunt Phoebes room"

Prue frowned disapprovingly, but Phoebe and Peyton found this highly amusing.

Peyton:"So is it home now?"

Piper:"Not yet, we need to go get food now, and we've made reservations at somewhere we think you'll enjoy"

Peyton:"Where?"

Piper:"By the sea"

Peyton:"The restaurant?"

Piper:"Yes the restaurant silly"

Peyton:"Awesome!"

Peyton was mad on seafood, she would eat it every day if she could get away with it. At the restaurant she had a seafood platter, and to her mother and aunts disgust, managed to wolf down the lot, then, about 6 waiters came out carrying a giant cake, singing happy birthday. Peyton was mortified, but at the same time loving every minute of it, especially when her mum and aunts joined in with the singing.

Once they were home, Prue decided to give Peyton her last birthday present. She went to Peyton's bedroom where she was happily fiddling about on her new laptop. Prue handed the present to her confused looking daughter.

Peyton:"Whats this?"

Prue:"Your last present"

Peyton:"Mum, you got me enough you, honest"

Prue:"Yea well this is just a small thing, open it up"

Peyton unwrapped the gift, finding a silver photo frame, with a picture inside of her mother, with Peyton in her arms, just after her birth.

Prue:"I managed to get one photo before they took you away"

Peytons eyes welled up with tears and she flung her arms around her mother "Mum, its amazing, thank you so much"

As they pulled apart from there hug, Prue also had tears falling from her eyes.

Prue:"I love you so much Peyton, i thank god every day you came back to me, because after i gave you up, i yearned for you so much , it got easier as time went by, but a part of me always felt like something was missing, now your back, i feel whole again"

Peyton wiped the tears away from her cheek, "I love you too mum, and i know what you mean about feeling whole again, i feel it too"

A knock on the door seen both their heads turn towards it, it was Piper and Phoebe.

Phoebe:"Ready for your last surprise?"

Peyton:"I don't know if i can take anymore surprises" she laughed.

Piper:"You'll like this one, i promise"

Peyton followed them to the attic where there were candles lit in a circle. Phoebe, Piper and Prue read aloud a spell, and the next minute swirling lights filled the room until two transparent females were standing in the circle of candles.

Prue:"Peyton, meet your grams, and well, great grams"

Patty stepped out of the circle first and gave Peyton a hug "Look at you, so grown up, I've been watching over you since you were a baby"

Penny then stepped out of the circle, and took Peyton into a tight embrace,"You look so much like mother, although you have your fathers cheekbones"

Peyton grinned "Its great to meet you both"

Piper:"Well sadly its just a quick one seen as you have to go get ready for Sarah coming over, but you can always contact them another time"

Peyton"Ok, well ill be in contact soon then yea?"

Patty:"Anytime sweetie, blessed be my girls"

Penny:"Blessed be"

They disappeared the same way the appeared, when Peyton turned to Prue.

Peyton:"If we can summon them, cant we summon my dad?"

Prue:"For some reason, we cant, I've tried"

Peyton:"Oh, ok, i know we'll meet someday"

Phoebe:"I like the way you think sweetie"

Piper:"Right, you better get ready Sarah will be here in an hour and a half"

Peyton:"Sure thing"

Not long after she had left they heard a high pitched scream from Peyton. As they ran to her room, the screams got louder and louder, Prue flung the bedroom just in time to see a demon with Peyton in his grasp, an athame held to her throat.

Demon:"You were warned we'd be back, say goodbye witch!"

As they shimmered out Peyton screamed:"MUM!"

**Ok, let me know what you think :) 3 days its taken me to write this damn thing lol.... so please review! your feedbacks important!**


	8. The rescue

**Hey thanks to digitalmoonlight2 for your review :) erm well ive been thinking and this story is actually gonna be rather long because i want to sort of go through the series of charmed but from Peyton's perspective, like the main events through the series,so if you could give me your thoughts on this i'd appreciate it. Heres the next chapter, enjoy! Also, sorry for the demons name, theyre so bad, but i couldnt think of any better ones!**

As Prue walked into the attic, Phoebe was flicking through the book of shadows and Piper was attempting to scry for Peyton. Piper slammed down the crystal in frustration.

Piper:"Damn it!"

Prue:"No luck?"

Piper:"None! Did you phone Sarah?"

Prue:"Yeah i spoke to her mum, i just said that Peyton was unwell and we would rearrange. Phoebe have you had any luck?"

Phoebe:"No sorry"

Prue lowered her head and sighed, the tears slowly flowing from her eyes. Piper walked over and put her arm around her.

Piper:"We'll find her honey, don't worry"

Prue:"Yeah, have you called for Leo yet"

Piper:"oh, no, sorry i was so busy trying to scry for her. Leo, LEO!"

Bright lights appeared in the attic before disappearing and there stood Leo.

Leo:"Whats going on?"

Piper:"Demons have taken Peyton, can you sense her?"

Leo:"I dont know if ill be able to, i mean technically im not her whitelighter yet and shes not in full control of her powers yet"

Phoebe:"Can you try?"

Leo stood there, eyes shut, his expression showing only concentration.

Leo:"I cant sense her at all, but if demons have taken her, she may well be in the underworld. I can orb down there and try to sense her?"

Prue:"Please"

Just as he started to orb Piper called his name.

Leo"Yeah?"

Piper:"Can you orb up to the elders first and quickly fill them in on whats going on and see if they can tell us what were up against"

She gave him a description of the demons before he gave her a nod and orbed out.

_In the underworld, Peyton was chained to a wall, the demon that took her talking to his fellow demons. _

_Demon:"Men, here we have, the child, of a charmed one!" _

_The demons murmured with excitement. Someone in the crowd spoke. _

_Demon2:"How did you manage to capture the child from the charmed ones and live to tell the tale" _

_Demon:"Ocrahs, that does not concern you, and does not even matter, what matters is shes here!" _

_Ocrahs:"But Madrux, forgive what may seem like my ignorance, but what do you plan to gain from the child?" _

_Peyton:"Im not a child!" _

_Madrux:"Oh but you are, and you would do well to keep quiet! If you do, we'll try and make your death, relatively painless" _

_Peyton:"Like i would trust you! your a demon!" _

_Madrux turned to the crowd and ignored anymore protests from Peyton. _

_Madrux:"My plan, is first to lure the charmed ones here, where we can kill them. Then, we can steal the powers of the young witch, and then dispose of her also" _

_Ocrahs:"Forgive me again, but why not steal the powers of the charmed ones?" _

_Madrux:"Ocrahs, i know what i am doing! The child, has the powers of all the charmed ones, so says the prophecy, so we dont need them" _

_Peyton:"Hate to mess up your plan, but i dont have all the powers of the charmed ones" _

_Madrux:"Do not lie child!" _

_Peyton:"Im not lying, i only have the power of telekenesis, and for the last damn time, im not a child, and the name, is Peyton" _

_Madrux:"I do not care what your name is, well then we will steal their powers, but for your disruption, perhaps a little torture is in order" _

_He smiled, before forming a low voltage, but potentially painful, energy ball in his hand, and throwing it into her thigh. _

_Peyton screamed in agony. _

_Peyton:"Oh my god, mum please, help me, get me out of here" _

_Madrux started speaking, but she could not hear him for the voices filling her head. Her mum and aunts were trying the to call a lost witch spell, replacing the word witch for daughter. She could feel her body trying to pull away, but the chains were magically enchanted so she wasnt going anywhere. Pain ripped through her though, in her head she was wanting them to pull her right out there, but on the other hand it was causing her unbearable pain so all she wanted them to do was stop. She was torn between thoughts when the next thing a weird sensation fell over her and the next thing she knew she was in the attic of the manor. _

Peyton looked up at her mum and aunts whos heads were lowered over the book of shadows as they chanted the spell.

Peyton:"Stop!"

Their three heads shot up.

Prue:"Oh my god it worked"

Peyton:"No it never, i dont know what happened, the chains i was in were magically enchanted, so you couldnt have pulled me out, besides i dont feel whole, theres still some pull of energy trying to take me back down there"

Phoebe:"She didnt...did she?"

Piper:"I think she did"

Peyton:"Will yous quit it and tell me what the hell i did!"

Prue:"You astral projected"

Peyton:"I what?"

Phoebe:"You astral projected, its the ability to be in two places at once, your body is still in the underworld, and it'll be like your sleeping, so theyre going to notice your gone. It doesnt last long though"

Peyton:"Ok, well i dont know what type of demons they are but the main guys name is Madrux. They plan to lure you there, kill you, then steal my powers, and kill me. Theyre under the impression that i should have all your powers as well"

Piper:"The prophecy states that the first child will inherit all our powers"

Peyton:"But i dont have them all though so its wrong!"

Prue:"Yeah but your only 14, your powers have still to grow a hell of a lot"

Peyton:"Well look im in the underworld so come get me please, and be careful, theres a lot of them"

Phoebe:"Where in the underworld?"

Peyton:"How the hell should i know they never gave me exact co-ordinates did they!"

Prue:"Peyton cut out the language"

Peyton:"Mother i really dont think this is the time for.....oh shit"

With that she disappeared and re-entered her body in the underworld.

Prue:"She's so getting grounded for that"

Piper:"She was born to the wrong halliwell"

Prue:"Yeah, shes too much like Phoebe"

Phoebe:"Hey! thats not a bad thing!"

Prue:"Hmmm, ok ill look in the book and see if i can find this Madrux, Piper you call for Leo and see if he found out anything, and Phoebe you write a vanquishing spell"

_As soon as she opened her eyes, there was an uproar. _

_Madrux:"You astral projected! You little witch, you lied!" _

_Peyton:"I never even knew i had that power!" _

_Madrux:"LIAR!where did you go?" _

_Peyton:"I was somewhere else in the underworld, i dont know where" _

_Madrux:"You better be telling the truth!" _

_Peyton:"I am, i swear its the first time ive astro projected or whatever you called it, hence why i ended up somewhere else in the underworld! Do you really think i would have went there of my own accord when theres so many other places i could have went!" _

_Madrux:"But there is no-one to back up this story" _

_"I can back it up" _

_Madrux:"Belthazor, you were there?" _

_Belthazor:"She astral projected right in front of me, when i tried to quiz her she ran. Im assuming she then re-entered her body" _

_Madrux:"Very well" _

_Belthazor made his way through the sea of people, and up to Peyton. _

_Belthazor:"You have yourself quite a prize here Madrux" _

_As Madrux answered, Belthazor faced Peyton. He whispered to her. _

_Belthazor:"My name is Cole, i know your aunt Phoebe, i can help you but you've got to trust me, ok?" _

_Peyton flickered her eyelids to show she understood. _

_Cole:"Good, now im gonna go to your aunts and mum but they have a bit of a trust issue with me, they need to know that your safe and that you trust me to help you. Can you give me a word or something i can say so they'll believe me?" _

_Peyton thought for a moment. _

_Peyton:" Pickles and Peanut butter on toast" _

_Cole:"Anything else in case that doesnt work?" _

_Peyton:"Trust me it'll work im the only person in the world that will eat that combination of foods" _

_Cole:"Ok, dont do anything to piss him off you understand me, i wont be long" _

_Cole turned, and walked back out of the unsuspecting crowd. _

_Cole:"Ill leave you to it Madrux, good luck to you" _

_Madrux: "Thank you Belthazor" _

Cole shimmered into the kitchen where Piper and Phoebe were making vanquishing potions.

Cole:"Well i see you figured out who the demon is then"

Piper:"Give me one reason i shouldnt vanquish your sorry ass right now"

Cole:"Because i know where Peyton is, she trusts me, and im here to help"

Piper:"I highly doubt she trusts you"

Cole:"She told me to tell you Pickles and peanut butter on toast"

Prue came into the kitchen behind him.

Prue:"She trusts him, i believe you"

Cole:"Thank you, now i can shimmer yous there, and we can take on Madrux's followers before yous vanquish him"

Prue:"Ok, lets get to it"

_As soon as they shimmered in fireballs and energy balls were being thrown left, right and center. As they slowly reduced the numbers Prue ran to Peyton" _

_Peyton:"About time" _

_Prue:"Are you ok?" _

_Peyton:"Apart from my leg, ill live" _

_Prue:"How do i get you out of these chains" _

_Peyton:"You need to vanquish Madrux first, then the enchantment on them will be broken" _

_Prue turned back to the battle, there were less demons, some were shimmering because they knew they had no chance of surviving" _

_Once they were gone the three sisters threw their potion bottles at Madrux and read aloud the spell, he burst into flames, and the chains on Peytons wrists vanished. _

_Cole:"Lets get her out of here" _

Prue:"Leo!"

Leo:"Look im sorry but im trying to get info...oh she's here"

Peyton:"Yhup here i am, can you heal my leg because it hurts like hell"

Prue:"Peyton!"

Peyton:"Sorry, yeah about that dont suppose your gonna let that slide"

Prue:"I was going to ground you, but you've been through enough today"

Peyton:"Thanks, and thank you uncle Leo for the leg healing"

Leo:"No problem, what is Cole doing here?!"

Piper:"Its ok, he helped us get to Peyton"

Peyton:"Yeah, thanks to you too"

Cole:"Its ok, i best be going now anyways"

Phoebe:"Wait"

She grabbed his wrist, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Peyton:"Mum, im assuming they knew each other before this?"

Prue:"Long story"

Peyton:"Aw come on mum"

Prue:"Go get ready for bed first, ill be up in a minute"

Peyton:"ok, night guys"

Prue:"Cole, i just want to thank you, for what you done"

She started to make her way upstairs.

Cole:"It was no problem, shes a great kid Prue"

Prue smiled :"I know"

**Ok thats the end of that chapter, please review and let me know what you think!!**

h


	9. Training

**Hey hey folks :) thanks for all your reviews very much appreciated :) please continue to review :)**

Prue:"Try harder!"

Peyton:"I'm trying as hard as i can Mom!"

After the demon's took Peyton, her mother and aunts decided it was time to start training her, teaching her how to use her powers properly as she still did not have full control over them.

Piper:"Peyton come on, you need to push yourself more"

Peyton:"I cant push myself any further I'm doing the best i can!"

Phoebe:"Sweetie, just try, please"

When Peyton looked at her aunt, she could see she was pleading with her to do it. She was to try to move the grandfather clock, but so far all it did was shake a bit then stop.

Peyton concentrated on the grandfather clock, her eyes squinting just like her mothers did before she learned to use her power through her hands. The grandfather clock moved about three centimetres off the floor then fell back to its position as Peyton fell to the floor from exhaustion.

Peyton:"I cant, I'm sorry, I'm trying but i cant"

Prue helped her up off the floor.

Prue:"Its ok, we can try again later"

Peyton could see her mother was disappointed, she knew it was only for her own good though, so that if a demon attacked again, then she could defend herself better.

Piper:"Right come on, I've got a potions lesson to teach you"

Peyton:"Okay, if i have to"

Piper:"Yes, you have to"

As her aunt turned away from her, Peyton mimicked her words mockingly.

Prue:"Enough Peyton! Anymore and your grounded!"

Peyton:"And being grounded would make it any different to the situation I'm in right now? It's a Saturday, its 10am, and I've got to do all this crap!"

Prue:"But its for your own good Peyton you know that"

Peyton:"I know but every other kid my age is in their beds right now and when they wake up they can hang with their friends or go to the mall"

Prue:"Your not like any other kid though are you? You could be attacked at anytime and the way you're going you wont be able to defend yourself"

Peyton:"Yeah i know I'm not like any other kid! I'm not normal, I'm the kid of a charmed one, but sometimes i just wish i was normal! You's say my powers are a gift but what kind of gift puts you in constant danger!"

Prues eyes softened :"I know sweetie, I'm sorry, come here"

Peyton walked into her mothers embrace. As they pulled away, Prue spoke.

Prue:"Look, i love you, and i don't want anything to happen to you ok, so can you please just go do your lesson with Piper"

Peyton:"Ok, fine" Peyton walked away admitting defeat although you could tell she still wasn't happy about all this.

Cole shimmered in, giving Prue such a fright that she jumped.

Prue:"Jesus Cole!"

Cole:"Sorry. You know Prue, you're going to end up pushing her away if you continue to shove this training on her"

Prue:"I'm not shoving it on her, she wanted to do it too...to begin with"

Cole:"Exactly, but shes been training since 10am this morning, and her whole day is packed with training, shes exhausted Prue"

Prue:"Look, i know what is best for my daughter, and i don't need any advice from you"

Cole:"Ok, but don't say i didn't warn you"

In the kitchen Piper was stating the different herbs that can be used for potions. Peyton was sitting with a notebook writing it all down, looking extremely bored, and Phoebe was making pancakes for Peyton. When Cole walked in, Phoebe walked towards him and gave him a kiss, he then walked over to Peyton, ruffling her hair.

Cole:"Good morning kiddo"

Peyton:"Wouldn't exactly call it good"

Cole:"Yeah, potions lesson huh?looks...riveting"

Peyton spoke sarcastically:"Oh yeah, three hours trying to move a clock, and now having to listen to aunt Piper ramble on about herbs, best Saturday ever!"

Piper:"I'm not rambling"

Peyton:"Sure your not, now continue the sooner this is done the better"

Phoebe:"What you want to do today?"

Cole:"I don't know, it's a beautiful day, we could go out somewhere"

Phoebe:"Oh, the zoo!"

Cole:"The zoo?"

Phoebe:"Yeah come on, it'll be fun"

Cole:"Whatever makes you happy babe. Peyton, what time does all you're training finish?"

Peyton:"I have Potions till 11, then Uncle Leo's teaching me magical history till 1, then i get lunch, then I've got two hours of trying to get a hold over my astral projection"

Cole:"Thats a lot, and two hours of magical history?"

Peyton:"I know, like thats going to help me if a demon attacks, although i might be able to bore them to death with that knowledge. Why'd you ask anyway?"

Cole:"Well me and Phoebe are going to the zoo, thought maybe you would want to come"

Peyton:"Aw that sucks! My mum will never let me go its all study, study, study or train, train, train with her right now"

Cole:"Leave your mum to me"

Peyton smiled, since Cole had came back two weeks ago her spirits had lifted. They had seemed to form a close bond, he was really protective of her, in that aspect he was like a father to her. But in other ways he was more like a brother, they were always playing pranks on one another and messing around.

Cole went through to the living room where Prue was watching TV.

Cole:"You'd think it would be the 14 year old getting to watch TV".

Prue:"Cole don't start again ok"

Cole:"Ok, now look, we were wondering...."

Prue:"We?"

Cole:"Peyton and i were wondering if you would let her come to the zoo today"

Prue:"Absolutely no way"

Cole:"Come on Prue, shes been in the house all week training apart from going to school"

Prue:"Look, she has to do this ok, demon attacks could happen at any time and going to the zoo is not going to help her with that!"

Cole:"Not necessarily, what if she was learning while she was at the zoo"

Prue:"Learning about animals is not going to help her"

Cole:"No, ill teach her while were there, its called multi-tasking. Beside, you're forgetting who i am, who better to learn from than a demon. I'll even test her on it when we get back so you know she's not been slacking. Come on Prue, she could do with getting out the house"

Prue was quiet for about three minutes before she eventually spoke.

Prue:"Ok, but you better make sure she's learning something"

Cole:"Scouts honour"

Prue:"And she will be tested on it when we come back"

Cole:"Ill write it up as soon as were home"

Prue:"Ok, but don't have her out too late"

Cole:"Were going to the zoo Prue, they don't let you wander about it late at night"

Cole walked back to the kitchen where Phoebe and Piper were arguing.

Piper:"She'll get my power before yours"

Phoebe:"No way, i bet you ten bucks she gets the power of premonition first"

Piper:"Your on"

Peyton, now aware that Cole had walked back in,looked up, her eyes filled with hope.

Cole:"Sorry kid, but your mum said no"

Peyton:"Oh, ok, i told you"

Cole:"She said no, unless we promise that while were there i teach and you learn, and you will be quizzed on it when we get back"

Peyton:"Awesome! Thats cool, it'll be good learning from you, you know more about demons than any of us"

Cole:"My thoughts exactly, you want to go get ready then?"

Peyton:"Sure thing"

A hour later and she was dressed and ready to go.

At the zoo they came up with a system that at each animal exhibit, Cole would teach her something new.

It turned it there were more animal exhibits than information Peyton could get into her head in the space of about four hours, so they decided that wherever an exhibit came up that related to a certain demon she would have to learn something. As the time passed by they were having a great time, and Peyton was genuinely enjoying herself. As she came to an exhibit Cole started going on about the Tigrossa demons. Peyton had her hands pressed against the glass peering through to try to see what was inside when she started to see things, once her vision focused back to the glass she collapsed to the floor.

Phoebe:"Hey sweetie are you ok?"

Peyton:"I think i just had a premonition"

Phoebe:"Awww you've got my power next ha! Wait till Piper hears that!"

Cole:"What did you see?"

Peyton:"I saw one of those demons, it wasn't at the manor though, it was here, in the exhibit, he came for me, i seen him in the glass through my right eye, so it must be as we walk back down this hill because theres nowhere to go when you get to the top"

Cole:"Ok we have got to get you out of here"

Peyton:"No"

Phoebe:"What!you need to get out of here now!"

Peyton:"No because the demon will still come and i cant risk innocents getting harmed for this"

Peyton started to walk up the hill, but Cole spun her round, and pulled her back towards him, and back towards the exhibit. As soon as she came into view of the glass she saw a demon shimmer into the exhibit, he threw a fireball, and it passed straight through the glass, didn't break it at all. The fireball scraped over the top of Phoebe's hipbone, and she fell to the ground. As Cole ran to her he threw an energy ball to the glass only for it to bounce back. The glass must have had some enchantment on it so Peyton had to think fast. She lowered head and filled it with thoughts off "i want to stay here, no i want to go there" Eventually she got what she hoped for and astral projected into the middle of the exhibit, she squinted her eyes and the demon flew back into a wall, as he got up she did it again, and again, and again, so that eventually he was gone. She then felt her astral form being projected back into her own body.

Phoebe:"Did she just vanquish him?doesn't she need a potion?"

Cole:"Yeah she did, and Phoebe you should know by now that not all demons need potions and vanquishing spells, some can be vanquished just using your powers"

Cole turned to Peyton and patting her shoulder:"That was great work kiddo"

Peyton beamed :"Thanks"

Cole:"Well the zoo is shutting any minute, but what do you say we go get something to eat, to celebrate"

Peyton:"But my mum said not to be late"

Phoebe:"Yeah don't you worry about that ok"

As they drove home Peyton slept in the back of the car, obviously exhausted from the day. Once they pulled up to the house Cole went to lift Peyton out the car.

Peyton:"Its ok, I'm awake, thanks though"

Cole:"No problem"

Peyton:"What time is it?"

Cole:"8.35pm"

Peyton:"She's not going to be happy"

They walked into the house to be greeted with scowling eyes from Prue, she went to speak before Peyton stopped her.

Peyton:"Before you say anything i just want to say that I'm sorry we're late and we'll explain everything but right now you just need to watch ok"

Prue opened her mouth, but closed it again, and nodded.

Peyton lowered her head, and astral projected behind her mother, making her jump.

Prue:"You did it!"

Peyton:"I did, but wait theres more"

Her astral form went back to her body where she then turned to the grandfather clock, squinting her eyes. It rose about three feet, moved to the left about five feet, and got dropped back down.

Prue:"I can't believe you've got a handle on them both from a day at the zoo!I'm so proud"

She went over and hugged Peyton.

Peyton:"And i vanquished a demon"

Prue:"YOU DID WHAT?"

Just then Piper walked in.

Peyton:"And Aunt Piper your due aunt Phoebe ten bucks"

Piper:"How?"

Peyton:"Guess who got the power of premonition today"

Prue:"You got a new power too!"

Piper:"What do you mean when you say 'too' "

Peyton:"Can we move this conversation over to the couch then and we will explain everything"

Peyton started off explaining, but Cole had to finish as Peyton fell asleep curled up on the chair.

Prue:"Sounds like we've got a powerful little witch on our hands"

Piper:"Yeah and her powers are going to keep on growing"

Cole:"Yeah but for now, how about we just get her to bed, ill shimmer her up there if you like"

Prue:"No its fine, ill take her up, shes still small enough to carry, I'm going to head to bed now anyway"

As Prue picked her up, Peyton nestled her head into her mothers shoulder.

Prue:"Goodnight guys"

Everyone:"Goodnight"

**Okay so i didn't know how to end it there but i think i managed okay lols :) Anyhoo's please review, tell me what you think, it's taken me over a week to write this. So please please please review :) Oh and just so yous know i sat for 45 minutes using an online grammar checker, and at the end pressed cancel instead of finish! so there is grammatical errors but im not sitting for another 45 mins to do it!**


	10. What can be worse than demons?

**Ok hey guys, heres the next chapter! Thanks to demons unleashed(noticed you changed your name lol) for your review :)**

**Anyone else reading this please give a review it only takes you like 30 secs, even if its just a basic one, although if you could tell me what you liked about it, or what was wrong with it then i could work on it! **

As Peyton got out the car, she gave her mother a kiss.

Peyton: "See you later, love you"

Prue:"I'll be here at four to pick you up ok"

Peyton:"Ok"

Prue:"love you too!"

Peyton smiled as she shut the door, when she walked up to the school she noticed her usual crowd of friends sitting on a bench near the entrance.

Peyton:"Hey guys"

Sarah: "Hey Peyt, where were you this weekend?"

Peyton: "My mum made me stay in to study"

Sarah: "That sucks, you should have been at Amandas party, everyone was so drunk!"

Amanda: "Yeah, to be honest Peyton think yourself lucky you weren't there, my Mum went nuts! She phoned everyones parents to let them know what had happened, and i got grounded till Friday"

Sarah: "I only got an ear bashing"

Peyton: "Thats nothing, if it had been my mum i would have been grounded until the end of the century!"

At that, a tall blond haired boy, with eyes most would call 'dreamy' walked up to the crowd.

Emmett: "Peyt! where were you at the weekend? you missed all the action!"

Peyton:" Haha, yeah i had to study all weekend, I'm glad i missed the action though, my mother would have killed me!"

Emmett: "Yeah i was fortunate enough to slip out when Mandys mum was getting the parents numbers"

Peyton:"Aren't you the sly one?"

Emmett: "Always am, anyway seen as you missed out at the weekend do you want to meet up later? we could go to the movies? just me and you"

Peyton: "Yeah sounds great, ill need to ask my mum though, you know what she's like"

Emmett: "Ok, well give me a text but say around 6 at the movie theatre?"

Peyton:"Ok, see you then"

Emmett: "I look forward to it"

He smiled and walked away when Amanda turned to her.

Amanda: "He so wants you"

Peyton: "Get a grip Mandy we're just friends"

Amanda: "We'll see Peyt, we'll see"

Sarah: "Will your mum let you go tonight? You know, seen as its a boy?"

Peyton: "Yes she will, and mainly because I'm going to use that thing in my head, some call it brains, and say I'm meeting up with you's"

Amanda: "Sarah i think were beginning to be a bad influence on her"

Sarah:" Ha! I like it, just don't get caught!"

Peyton:"I won't"

Amanda: "Come on we gotta go, were gonna be late for class"

The day flew by and before she knew it, it was 4 o'clock. As she walked out of the school, she noticed her mums car so started to walk towards it before she felt someone grab her arm.

Peyton:"What the...!"

Emmett:" Chill babe, its just me"

She playfully hit him on the arm "That was so not funny"

Emmett: "Yeah so why are you laughing"

Before she could reply he pulled her in for a kiss, she kissed him back, feeling his arms tight around her, making her feel so safe. As they pulled away from each other Emmett spoke.

Emmett: "Damn! Your a good kisser"

Peyton: "So are you, so ill see you tonight yeah?"

Emmett: Yeah , see you later babe"

Just as he was about to walk away Peyton pulled him back for another kiss. They pulled away from each other smiling, and Emmett walked away.

Amanda ran up to Peyton.

Amanda: "Oh yeah that looked like two friends right enough"

Peyton: "Shut up"

Amanda: "Hey isn't that your mum"

Peyton: "Oh my god, i totally forgot she was there, please do not say she saw me"

Amanda: "Chill, its your Aunt Phoebe"

Peyton: "Oh thank god, mum must have sent her to pick me up instead, right i better go, see you later"

Amanda: "Ok, call me tonight, i want all the details"

Peyton: "Will do!"

Peyton gets into the car avoiding looking at her aunt.

Peyton: "Hey Aunt Pheebs"

Phoebe: "Hey Peyton, how was school?"

Peyton: "School was fine yeah, boring, the usual you know....how was work?"

Phoebe: "It was ok....so, who's the boy?"

Peyton: "What boy?"

Phoebe: "The boy who had his tongue down your throat"

Peyton: "Oh him, he's nobody just some guy i go to school with"

Phoebe: "Wrong answer"

Peyton: "Ok, ok, his name is Emmett, and were kind of going on a date tonight"

Phoebe: "Ok, but doesn't that break your moms rule of 'no dating until your 16' "?

Peyton: "Well that's the part where you don't tell her, and i don't tell her, and i say I'm meeting Mandy and Sarah"

Phoebe: :"Ill quite happily lie for you, but if you get caught, and she finds out i knew, you wont just have your mom to worry about"

Peyton: "Ok, thanks, you know you've always been my favourite aunt"

Phoebe: "I know, I'm the fun aunt"

Peyton:" Definately"

As they walked in the house Piper was standing at the cooker and Prue was reading a newspaper.

Peyton: "Mum, can i go to the movies tonight with Sarah and Mandy?"

Prue: "Well hello to you to, yeah thats fine. I want your homework done before you go though"

Peyton: "Okay, whats for dinner Aunt Piper"

Piper: "Spaghetti Carbonara"

Peyton: "Doesn't that have garlic in it?"

Prue: "Yeah whats wrong with that, you love garlic"

Peyton: "Yeah i know, nothings wrong, just wondering"

Peyton exited the kitchen, Phoebe in quick pursuit.

Peyton whispered: "You know i cant eat that right!"

Phoebe:" Yes this does pose as a problem, you could always say your not feeling well so don't want to eat?"

Peyton: "Yes and then my mum wont let me go, ill come up with something"

Phoebe: "Like?"

Peyton: "I could always just take ages doing homework then say i don't have enough time to eat, and grab something when i go out"

Phoebe: "That would work, ok well go get a move on then...you need to make sure you look hot!"

Peyton: "Not hard"

Phoebe:" Yeah also make sure your head will be able to fit through the door"

Peyton stuck her tongue out and continued upstairs. She got ready first, getting her hair and make up perfect. After half an hour of deciding what to wear she settled on her denim mini and pink tank top, which showed of her perfect figure. As 5.45 neared she put on her jacket and made her way downstairs.

Prue: "Your going already? you haven't eaten anything"

Peyton: "Yeah well my homework took longer than expected, ill grab something when I'm out"

Prue: "Ok, ill give you a lift along"

Peyton: "No its fine ill walk"

Prue: "You'll miss the movie if you walk"

Phoebe:" You know what I'm going to grab something from the store so ill take her"

Peyton: "Ok, but i could have walked"

Prue: "Fine, home no later than 9.30"

Peyton:" Mother"

Prue: "Peyton"

Peyton: "10, pleaseeeeee"

Prue: "This once! and not a minute later"

Peyton: "Thanks! bye!"

As they got into the car Peyton sighed with relief.

Phoebe: "You so owe me one"

Peyton: "I definately do, that was very quick thinking"

Phoebe: "Thats me"

Peyton: "God I'm nervous"

Phoebe: "Don't be, just be yourself, you'll be fine"

As they pulled up to the movie theatre, Emmett was standing waiting on her, and walked towards the car, opening the door for her.

Peyton: "Thanks Emmett"

Phoebe: "What a gentleman"

Emmett: "Good evening Miss Halliwell, you look really young to have a daughter Peytons age"

Peyton: "Thats because she's my aunt, my mum has this whole 'no dating rule unless your 16', so my Aunt helped me lie my way here"

Emmett: " I wish my Aunt was that cool, well see you later Miss Halliwell"

Phoebe: "Bye guys, have a nice night"

Peyton:" Thanks Aunt Pheebs, bye"

Walking into the movie theatre Peyton could feel herself shaking with nerves. Emmett took her hand and gave her such a gaze that made all her nerves melt away.

The movie seemed to go by rather quickly. She only seen about the first half, because Emmett had done the old 'pretend to stretch and put your arm around the girl move', to which Peyton had then turned and kissed him, the remainder of the movie consisted of them kissing. When the movie finished it was only 8 o'clock so Emmett suggested they go meet some of his friends, which Peyton agreed to.

They walked along hand in hand until they came to a park bench where there were a couple of guys and girls she didn't recognise.

Emmett: "Hey guys. Peyton meet my friends from my old school, this is Jack, Granger, Tina, Sophie and Pete. Guys, this is my girl, Peyton"

All: "Hey"

Peyton smiled shyly "hey"

Emmett: "What you guys drinking?"

Granger: "We have cider, the girls have some kind of wine stuff"

Emmett: "Cool, give me a drink"

As he took a swig he offered the bottle to Peyton.

Emmett: "You want a drink?"

Peyton: "Nah I'm fine"

Emmett: "Come on babe, one drink wont kill you"

Peyton reluctantly took a drink, enjoying the taste as it hit her tongue"

Peyton: "Its actually ok"

Granger: "You can drink that one, i still have another 3 bottles"

Peyton: "Ok, thanks"

Emmett took a seat on the bench and pulled Peyton onto his lap. She continued drinking, eventually her vision started to blur, and she felt so happy, full of the giggles.

The gang had a carry on, joking and laughing, Peyton feeling more confident because of the alcohol, joined in.

Sophie: "And here i was thinking you were quiet"

Peyton: "I'm not quits! Honest, I'm vely roud!"

Emmett: "Babe are you drunk"

Peyton: "Nooooo"

Emmett: "Its ok, i like you like this"

Peyton: "Do you now"

She smiled and turned to kiss him, completely unaware that she was already 30 minutes past her curfew.

Back at the manor, Prue was pacing the living room, Phoebe sitting on the couch.

Phoebe: "Prue calm down, I'm sure she'll be fine"

Prue: "I'm going to call Amanda"

Phoebe: "NO! don't do that, she'll be home soon"

Prue: "Why not? what do you know?"

Phoebe: "Nothing, i don't know anything"

Prue: "PHOEBE!"

Phoebe: "Ok, but don't hurt me ok! She had a date tonight"

Prue: "Oh no"

Piper walked in.

Piper: "What? is it demons? do demons have Peyton?"

Prue: "No worse"

Piper: "What can be worse than demons?"

Prue: "A boy"

Piper: "How do you know?"

Phoebe: "I kinda knew"

Piper: "Phoebe!"

Phoebe: "Yeah i know, i know"

Prue:" I'm going to kill her!"

Phoebe :"Yea not before i get my hands on her!"

Cole shimmers in.

Cole:" Hey guys whats going on?"

Phoebe: "Peyton's missing"

Cole: "Is it a demon?"

Prue: "No, a boy!"

Cole: "I thought she wasn't aloud to date?"

Prue: "She isn't, but PHOEBE helped her lie to get out!"

Cole: "Phoebe"

Phoebe:" She promised she wouldn't get caught!"

Cole: "Right we should split up to look for her, ill go down to the underworld and see if i hear anything, just in case she has been taken. Piper you should stay here in case she comes home. Prue why don't you check the theatre in case shes still hanging around there, and Phoebe you try the park, you know what kids are like. If i don't find anything down there ill surface again and search for her ok"

Prue: "Ok lets go"

Phoebe: "Piper I'm taking your car!"

Back at the park Peyton had moved herself from Emmetts lap, she was now lying down in the grass, her eyes fuzzy, her head spinning and a feeling of nausea was waving over her.

Emmett: "Peyton, are you ok?"

Peyton: "You need to take me home, get me up and take me home"

Emmett grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, once he let go she fell right back down again.

Emmett turned to the others, "It's time"

Peyton: "Time for what?"

Emmett: "Sorry Peyton, but you being the child of a charmed one, its our job to see them suffer bit by bit, until we can weaken them enough to destroy them"

Peyton: "Your a demon?!"

Emmett: "I am, and you will soon be dead"

An athame appeared in his hand, he grabbed it with his other so that both hands were firmly secured, he then raised his arms above his head, ready to plunge it down into her, Peytons eyes once wide with terror, were now closed, just hoping and preying for a miracle. The next thing she heard a commotion and opened her eyes, as she looked around her energy balls were being thrown at each of the demons, until finally Emmett was left.

Emmett: "Don't kill me! Your one of us! You cant do this!"

Cole: "Sorry to disappoint you, but yes i can" With that, he lunged forward an energy ball flying from his hand and into Emmett, he burst into flames, piercing screams filling the air.

Peyton: "Cole! You came to save me! Your my hero"

Cole:" Looks like someones had a bit to drink there missy"

Peyton: "Me?No! Yea is it really that obvious? Is my mum going to kill me? Why are you spinning around?"

Cole: "Yes, and possibly, and I'm not"

Peyton: "What?"

Cole: "Never mind, lets get you home"

As he picked her up he heard someone calling his name, and looked to see Phoebe running towards them.

Phoebe: "Cole you found her! Is she ok?"

Cole: "Yeah she fine, apart from being intoxicated, and her boyfriend trying to kill her"

Phoebe: "She's drunk?!"

Cole: "Phoebe sort out your priorities here!"

Phoebe: "Ok sorry, so Emmett tried to kill her, why?"

Cole: "He was a demon, they had been recruited to kill her as a way of getting to yous"

Peyton: "Aunt Phoebe!! I'm so drunk.....but SHHHHHH! and we need to be really quiet going into the house, otherwise we'll be caught!"

Phoebe: "Yeah lets get her home"

As they walked into the manor Phoebe was supporting one side of Peyton, and Cole supporting the other.

Prue:" Oh my god is she ok?"

Cole:"Shes fine, drunk, but fine"

Peyton:" Coleeee! You weren't meant to say anything! silly Billy!"

Prue: "Your drunk!"

Peyton: "Uh-oh"

Prue: "How, what, how?!"

Peyton: "Can i sit down please the I'm seeing double"

She took a seat at the bottom of the stairs and placed her head in her hands.

Prue: "How could you be so irresponsible! I trust you to go out have a good time with friends and come home at a reasonable hour, and this is how you repay that trust?! You come home from a date with a boy, late, and drunk!"

Cole: "Prue its not entirely her fault, the boy was a demon"

Prue: "He was a demon! what so your saying she could have been tricked into all this"

Cole: "I'm saying its possible, so why not hear her out"

Peyton: "You know what, i wasn't tricked. I could say i was and avoid the trouble, but I'm not going to. I intentionally lied to get out to see him tonight, i kept drinking until i was drunk, and i honestly couldn't give a toss that i did"

Prue: "Peyton!"

Peyton: "No mum, you know what yes I'm lucky that Cole found me on time, but i got to feel like a normal teenager today, well until i found out my boyfriend was a demon. I'm so sick of magic, and having to hide everything about me from my friends. At the weekends they get to be kids and go to parties and lie in there beds until noon! I get a weekend of early mornings, training and I'm sick of it!"

Prue:" Peyton we have been over this countless amounts of times, i cant help that this is what you were born in to, do you not think i want to be normal sometimes? We need to train you so that you'll have a chance of surviving if a demon attacks. I love you so much and cant imagine anything happening to you. I'd love for you to be able to go out at the weekends and be a normal kid, but its just not possible"

Peyton saw the sadness in her mothers eyes and immediately felt a pang of guilt hitting her.

Peyton: "Look I'm sorry, ok, i shouldn't have lied and got drunk"

Prue: "Ok, but your grounded, one month, thats final"

Peyton: "Ok"

Peyton could still feel the guilt in her stomach and it was getting worse and worse. Or maybe it wasn't guilt.

Peyton: "I think I'm gonna be sick"

Prue quickly grabbed an empty bucket and put it underneath Peyton just in time.

2 hours later Prue walked down the stairs looking exhausted.

Piper: "I take it shes asleep now"

Prue: "Yeah about time, i didn't think she was gonna stop being sick"

Phoebe: "Well at least shes asleep now"

Prue: "Yeah"

Phoebe saw the sadness in Prue.

Phoebe:" Sweetie what is it?"

Prue: "I cant do this, its too hard, I'm not cut out to be a mother."

Piper: "Prue what are you talking about your an amazing mom"

Prue: "If I'm so amazing why does she disobey everything i say! I don't have any control over her! I know you guys are here but its not the same, i still feel like a single parent sometimes even with your help"

Piper: "I take it you wish Andy was here"

Prue: "Of course, id love for him to be here, to watch her grow up, to help her as well as me"

Piper: "Yeah, but theres not much we can do sweetie, but you know Leo, Phoebe, Cole and I are all here to support you both"

Prue: "I know, its just hard"

At that, bright lights swirled into the middle of the living room, a man appearing.

Prue: "Andy?"

**Ok people there you go :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW or i just wont write anymore! it doesnt take long. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. The return of a familiar face

**Ok guys thanks to**

**dmd**

**2014Nickiandvicki**

**Ollie912**

**and to demons unleashed (faithful as ever) :)**

**heres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review :)**

As soon as Peyton opened her eyes she was aware of the horrendous headache filling her skull. She turned over and focused her eyes on her clock until the blurred numbers were readable.

Peyton: "9.30??"

She ran through to her mothers room and swung the door open causing her to wake up.

Peyton: "Mum are you aware its 9.30 and I'm late and your late and..."

Peytons eyes widened as what she had thought was the blankets began to move beside her mother before a mans head popped out.

Peyton: "Oh my god, gross...ok leaving now"

Peyton ran downstairs to the kitchen where Phoebe and Piper were making breakfast.

Piper: "Well good morning sleeping beauty, how do you feel today?"

Peyton: "My head hurts, i feel nauseous, and are you aware theres a man in bed upstairs with my mother"

Piper and Phoebe shared awkward glances.

Piper: "Yeah look we'll leave that for your mum to explain. Meanwhile, drink this"

She put a cup of water with a fizzing white tablet in it onto the table.

Piper: "It tastes disgusting, but it will take away your headache and nausea"

Peyton downed it in one and as soon as the glass was away from her lips she screwed up her face.

Phoebe: "You looks so much like your mum when you do that, she makes the same face"

Prue: "When i do what?"

She had entered the kitchen in her dressing gown, Andy holding onto her hand.

Phoebe: "When you take an alka seltzer...looks likes someone had a good night last night"

Prue smiled : "Yeah we did"

Peyton: "People, seriously, i feel nauseous enough as it is thank you very much, and whats going on? He wasn't here last night when i went to bed, and i know that was late, did you just pick him up off the street?"

Prue laughed: "No sweetie, look we have to talk, can we go upstairs, please?"

Peyton: "Ok, but i hope you know I'm mega late for school as it is, so you'll have to explain"

Prue: "I already phoned this morning to say you wouldn't be in"

Peyton: "Oh, ok"

Prue tugged on Andys arm and they left the kitchen, Peyton following behind. They sat in Prue's bedroom, Peyton facing them.

Peyton: "Does he need to be here for this?"

Prue: "Yes he does. Peyton, this is your dad"

Peyton: "But i thought...you said he was dead"

Prue: "Yeah he was, but not anymore, the elders brought him back as a whitelighter"

Peyton: "Ok, so is he here permanently?"

Prue: "Yeah he is"

Peyton: "Ok, i mean I'm glad, this is just a lot to take in, especially when my head hurts as much as it does"

Andy: "Self inflicted"

Peyton shot him a glare, to which he returned a sheepish smile.

Andy: "Look honey i know this is a lot to take in, but I'm here, and you don't know how glad i am. I've watched you for the past year and cant believe how much I've missed out on"

Peyton: "Maybe you shouldn't have gave me up as a baby then"

Andy: "I was kind of hoping that wouldn't have been brought up"

He lowered his head, fiddling his thumbs just like she does when shes put in an awkward situation. Peyton perhaps realised this.

Peyton: "I'm sorry i shouldn't have said that, look i just need to get used to this"

Prue: "Thats fine, you take as long as you need sweetie"

Peyton: "Ok, well I'm gonna take a shower, i have dirt in my hair from last night, I'm never drinking again"

Prue: "Good"

As she got up to leave, Andy stood up.

Andy: "Can i get a hug"

Peyton: "Not yet, I'm sorry but I'm just not ready"

After she left Andy sat down and sighed.

Prue: "Don't worry about it she done the same to me when she came back. It took her ages before she would even call me mum, just leave her to her thoughts and she'll be fine eventually, just the way she is"

Andy: "Yeah, shes gorgeous Prue. I cant believe how much we missed out on"

Prue: "I know, but we can make it up now. We have our work cut out with her though Andy. Shes a good kid, but she doesn't act it, shes just hurt and confused with all this. Finding me, finding out shes a witch, then you coming back, it must be messing with her head. Shes had a hard life, being shoved between foster homes and childrens home"

Andy: "I know, shes went through more than most kids have had to deal with. We'll manage, you've managed well without me these last few months"

Prue: "Yeah but ill manage better with the support from you"

Andy: "Yeah, come on lets go get ready"

Peyton was now showered and dressed and had made her way downstairs to get food.

She walked into the kitchen.

Peyton: "Hey is there any breakfast left?"

Piper: "Yeah sweetie but its eggs"

Peyton: "Eugh, why did you make eggs, you never make eggs"

Piper: "Well your dad likes them so thought I'd make them"

Peyton: "Oh, never mind then"

Piper: "I can make you something else?"

Peyton: "No, ill be fine thanks"

She went up to her bedroom and lay on her bed with her IPod, not that she was listening to it much because she was too caught up in her own thoughts"

A knock on the door caused her to jump. Her father popped his head into the room.

Andy: "Hey Sweetie, are you ok?"

Peyton: "Yeah I'm ok"

Andy: "Look me and your mum are going out for the day, do you want to come?"

Peyton: "Not particularly"

Andy: "Please Peyton, come on, it would give us a chance to get to know each other"

Peyton: "We have our whole lives for that, i just wanna be on my own right now"

Andy: "It would mean alot to your mum"

Peyton: "For the last fricking time...NO! Just because your back now doesn't mean you can come waltzing in here expecting me to spend every minute with you and have people making you eggs!"

Andy: "What does eggs have to do with it?"

Peyton: "Just get out"

He looked hurt and retreated, Peyton just turned over onto her side, not caring.

A few minutes later another knock on the door came and this time it was Piper that came in.

Piper: "Right missy. Listen up because I'm only going to say this once, you hear me?"

Her voice was slightly raised so that she definitely had Peytons attention. Peyton looked up, and nodded her head.

Piper: "Good, now i want you to stop being so damn stroppy, and go out with your parents. Your mum and dad are really upset"

Peyton: "But.."

Piper: "No buts, you know you've had it hard, i understand that, but you know the amount of kids that would kill to be in your position, how many kids do you know have lost there dad because of death and get them back? None? and yet here you are with such a blessing as this, and you just want to sit around your room and mope and feel sorry for yourself? Well its not happening young lady, get off your backside and get moving"

Peyton immediately felt guilty and her eyes clouded over. Piper walked over and put her arms around her.

Piper: "You ok?"

Peyton: "Yeah, your so right, i shouldn't take this for granted and make the most of it, you never know whats around the corner"

Piper: "Thats a good attitude to take, now go on, have some fun"

Peyton wiped her eyes.

Peyton: "Thanks Aunt Piper"

Piper: "Its ok"

Peyton walked downstairs and into the living room, her parents were sitting on the couch, her dad had his arm around her mum comforting her.

Peyton: "Where we going then?"

Prue looked around and smiled.

Andy: "What about the zoo?"

Peyton: "I went to the zoo last weekend and got the power of premonition so to be honest id rather not!"

Andy: "You've got powers?"

Peyton: "Yeah, well mums a witch so obviously I'd get powers"

Andy: "Oh, i didn't think you would with me being mortal"

Peyton: "Yeah but grandad was a mortal and grams was a witch and mum, aunt piper and aunt phoebe still have powers"

Andy: "Yeah i suppose, do you just have your mums powers then?"

Peyton: "No, i got the power of telekinesis and astral projection from mum, and the power of premonition from Aunt Phoebe"

Andy: "None from Piper?"

Peyton: "Not yet, and hopefully not anytime soon, its hard enough trying to get control over these powers never mind freezing"

Andy: "Yeah true"

Peyton: "Does it bother you that i have powers?"

Andy: "No of course not. I love you with or without them"

Peyton: "Good good, so anyway what we gonna do. Oh can we go to the beach!"

Prue: "Yeah, as long as i stay away from the water I'm fine"

Peyton: "Dad can come swimming with me then"

Andy smiled and you could see he was glowing with pride.

Andy: "Of course i will"

Peyton: "Cool I'm gonna go and get my bikini and a towel. Do you reckon i could get Aunt Piper to make us a picnic?"

Prue: "I don't know"

Peyton: "Ill go sweet talk her"

Peyton went through to the kitchen.

Peyton: "Aunt Piper, you know how much i love you"

Piper: "What do you want?"

Peyton: "Aunt Piper! Cant a niece show her love for her aunt"

Piper: "Some can, but you want something"

Peyton: "Well you see..."

Piper cut in: "And here it comes"

Peyton: "Well Mum, Dad and I are going to the beach so i was wondering if you would make us a picnic, seen as you make the awesomest food ever"

Piper: "Thats not even a word"

Peyton: "Still makes a point though, please Aunt Piper, ill make you my favourite Aunt"

Piper: "I'm not your favourite Aunt just now?"

Peyton: "Well yeah, of course you are, i just mean that Aunt Phoebe will have do to something big to get ahead of you"

Piper: "Ok fine"

Peyton: "Yay, thanks!" she gave her a quick hug and ran from the kitchen.

By the time she was ready Piper had already made the picnic.

Piper: "There you go, Picnic a la Piper"

Peyton went to grab it before Prue swooped her hand in and took it first.

Prue: "Thanks Piper, i better take this otherwise it'll be eaten by the time we get there"

Peyton: "Mum, hardly"

About an hour later and they were at the beach, it was mostly quiet considering the time of year it was wasn't really one for tourists, and the residents of San Francisco were either at work or school.

As Peyton lay in the sun she heard quiet laughter coming from her right.

Peyton: "MUM!DAD! That is so gross stop that this instant!"

When she had turned to look, Prue and Andy were embraced in each others arms, their lips locked together.

Prue: "Its not gross"

Peyton: "Really it is"

Prue: "Its a natural thing"

Peyton: "Ok, tell you what, ill phone grandad and get him to meet us at the manor, then we'll summon grams and have them make out. Then you can tell me its not gross"

Prue: "Fair point"

Peyton smiled :"Thank you. I'm going swimming"

Prue: "Well make sure...."

Peyton rolled her eyes: "I stay where you can see me, don't go too deep, and if i see anything suspicious scream"

Prue: "Ok then smarty pants, go swim"

She ran down to the water.

Andy tried to return to how they were before being interrupted by Peyton but Prue was now sitting upright with her eyes following Peytons every move.

Andy: "Sweetie, shes ok"

At that they heard a scream, as they looked down Peyton was struggling to get out of the water, her head bobbing under as she did.

Prue: "Andy go get her!"

Andy ran down and grabbed a hold of her.

Andy: "Hey sweetie you ok"

Peyton: "Damn jellyfish stung me"

She limped back up beside her mother.

Prue: "Let me see"

Peyton: "Dad cant you heal it?"

Andy: "I've not got a hold on my healing power yet"

Peyton: "It really, really hurts"

By this time the tears were starting to cloud her eyes.

Andy: "I know what will make the pain go away, but your not gonna like it"

Peyton: "I seen that episode on the discovery channel as well, and theres no way i am peeing on myself"

Prue: "But if it makes the pain go away"

Peyton: "No way! I'm just going to lay back on my towel, and think about anything i possibly can to get my mind of it"

As she tried to lay back down she accidentally put pressure on her foot.

Peyton: "OWWWW"

Girl: "Hey are you ok?"

Peyton: "I'm fine its just a jellyfish sting"

Girl: "Ouch! My mum has some ointment for that if you want some?"

Peyton: "Really? Well if you wouldn't mind"

Girl: "Hold on a second ill go get it, I'm Stephanie by the way"

Peyton: "Thanks, and I'm Peyton"

When Stephanie had came back, Andy and Prue had returned to their original position.

Stephanie: "Is that your parents"

Peyton: "Nope, don't have a clue who they are"

Prue: "Yes we are, its nice to meet you, and thanks for doing this"

Stephanie: "Its no problem, I've had my fair share of jellyfish stings and i know how painful they can be. And Peyton don't worry, my parents are just as embarrassing"

Peyton looked along the beach to see a couple in almost the same position as her parents.

Peyton shuddered.

Stephanie: "Yeah, ditto to that shudder. Right, here, this might sting a bit when it first goes on, but give it 20 minutes and you'll feel as good as new"

As she put on the cream Peyton bit her lip, preventing everywhere swear word she knew coming out.

After about 5 minutes, the pain had subsided.

Peyton: "Wow, thats awesome, thanks!"

Stephanie: "Yeah, hey do you wanna take a walk along the beach? i just moved here, would be nice to get to know someone, plus we can both get away from our embarrassing parents"

Walking along the beach, listening to the way Stephanie spoke, made her feel she almost understood how she felt.

Peyton: "So why did you move here anyway?"

Stephanie: "We had to be relocated because of my dads job, have you lived here all your life?"

Peyton: "Aw that sucks, you'll miss all your friends! And no i moved here about 4 months ago"

Stephanie: "Well we still keep in contact. Why did your parents move you here then?"

Peyton: "Technically they never. I was given up as a baby, and i was never actually adopted, so i found my mum and dad and came back to live with them"

Stephanie: "Wow, thats steep"

Peyton: "Yeah, I'm glad though, i have a family now"

Stephanie: "True, and did your mum just welcome you back?"

Peyton: "Yeah, i mean she had her reasons then, sensible ones, but now she doesn't have them"

Stephanie: "You hope"

Peyton looked at her with hurt eyes.

Stephanie: "Look I'm sorry all I'm saying is the child you abandoned turns up on your doorstep, are you going to turn them away? No. Do you ever just wonder is that what she really wants"

Peyton: "I don't know, i think she does"

Peyton was now starting to doubt all that had happened so far, did her mum really want her there?

Stephanie changed the subject.

Stephanie: "So where do you go to school?"

Peyton: "The public one. What about you? Private or public?"

Stephanie: "I suppose you could say private, its kind of for gifted students"

Peyton: "Oh, cool. So maybe we could hang out sometime, would have to be a weekday after school because i have trai....to study at the weekends most of the time"

Stephanie: "Yeah that sounds good. You study most weekends? That sucks"

Peyton: "Yeah. I got away with it last weekend, my Aunt Phoebe and her boyfriend took me to the zoo"

Stephanie: "You have an aunt too?"

Peyton: "I have two, my aunt Piper and aunt Phoebe"

Stephanie: "Whats your mums name?"

Peyton: "Prue, why?"

Stephanie: "I knew i recognised you...."

Woman: "Stephanie come on its time to go home now"

Stephanie: "But mum this is..."

Woman: "Oh look you made a friend, we have to go"

Stephanie: "ok, wait Peyton"

Stephanie quickly scrawled her number over Peytons arm.

Stephanie: "Give me a call sometime"

Peyton: "ok, i will! Thanks for the ointment for my foot!"

Stephanie: "No problem"

Stephanies mother was dragging her away, and you could tell she was whispering stern words in her ears.

Prue: "Wheres your friend?"

Peyton: "She's away home"

Andy: "That sucks, your stuck with us again"

Peyton: "Yeah, i got her number though so we can hang out some time. And you's aren't so bad"

Andy: "Prue did you just hear that? Were not so bad!! Quick get a camera, write it down!"

Peyton: "Yeah keep going on like that and you'll go back to the embarrassing parents i don't want to be seen with"

Prue: "Well we cant have that" she said it with such sarcasm in her voice.

Peyton: "Of course you cant! What time is it anyway?"

Prue:" 4.30, why do you wanna go home now?"

Peyton: "No, the suns still out, I'm going to enjoy it while i can"

Andy: "Good, we'll have to leave in about an hour though cause piper will have tea made for us"

Peyton: "Okay"

At 6 o'clock they had just arrived back at the manor in time for dinner. Peyton had been quiet most of the car ride home.

Piper: "Your just in time for dinner, its chicken, potatoes and veggies"

Peyton: "I'm not that hungry just now, I'm just going to go to my room"

Once in her room, she put her hairdryer on low, but on the hottest setting and blew it upon her forehead knowing too well her mum would be up in a few minutes to see whats up.

Peyton felt her forehead: "That should do it"

She heard footsteps so quickly hid the hairdryer and lay on her bed, shaking so it seemed she was shivering.

A knock on the door caused her to turn around.

Prue: "Hey sweetie you ok?"

Peyton nodded her head.

Prue: "You feeling ok?"

Peyton shook her head this time " I'm really cold"

Prue placed a hand on her forehead.

Prue: "Your roasting!"

Peyton: "I just want to go to sleep mum"

Prue: "Ok honey, sleep well, ill come check on you in a little while"

Peyton again, just nodded.

When Prue next went up to check on her she found Peyton sitting at her desk.

Prue: "What are you doing?"

Peyton: "Well this homework due for tomorrow so i thought i better get it done"

Prue: "There's no way your going to school tomorrow missy, back to bed now"

Peyton: "Ok mum"

Prue: "I'm going to bed now ok, everyone else is sleeping, night night" She leaned down and placed a kiss upon Peytons forehead.

Peyton: "Night mum, love you"

Prue: "Love you too"

Once Prue had left the room and Peyton knew she was in bed, she grinned to herself, whispering "well that was easy"

She tiptoed out her bedroom and into the attic. She opened the book of shadows to the page she wanted and started to chant the spell.

Peyton:"For those who want the truth revealed

Opened hearts and secrets unsealed

From now until it is now again

After which the memory ends.

Those who now are in this house

Will hear the truth from others'

mouths."

**Ok people so thats it :) no action or arguements in this chapter, figured they could do with a happy day lol :) what ive started to do is plan out my chapters in advance so hopefully ill get them up quicker, anyhoos please review :)**

ggg


	12. The truth is out there

**Thanks to: **

**Demons Unleashed :D**

**dmd**

**2014NickiandVicki**

**Ollie912**

**I appreciate it :D**

**Heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Peyton let out a yawn and got out of bed, making her way to the kitchen.

The entire family minus her dad were sitting eating breakfast.

Prue: "Morning, how are you feeling?"

Peyton: "Perfectly fine"

Once she said it she instantly remembered that she had cast the truth spell the night before.

Everyone turned to her with confused expressions on their faces.

Peyton: "Well you know, i took painkillers early this morning so they seemed to have helped a bit, i should take more before they wear off"

Prue: "Oh, ok"

As Peyton walked to the medicine box they continued their previous chat.

Piper: "Phoebe i thought you said you had a job interview today"

Phoebe: "I only said that so that you and Prue would get off my back"

Piper: "Phoebe!"

Phoebe: "I have no idea why i just said that"

Prue: "Was it the truth?"

Phoebe: "Well yeah. Why the hell did i just say that?"

Prue: "I don't know, but are you at least going to look for a job?"

Phoebe: "Not at the moment"

Prue: "Phoebe!"

Phoebe: "Damn what is with this, it feels like the time when...."

Phoebe stopped for a second, you could tell thoughts were running through her head.

Phoebe: "Prue, when you said last night that you hadn't forgotten Pipers dry cleaning and the shop had actually been shut, was it the truth?"

Prue: "No, i forgot" She brought her hand to her mouth and clasped it there.

Piper: "Truth spell, whose the culprit?" She pointed a finger accusingly around the room.

Peyton slowly and quietly exited the kitchen, she had got to the bottom of the stairs before she heard footsteps fast approaching and her name being called. Peyton picked up her pace a bit but she knew she would be no match against her mother.

Prue: "Peyton!"

Peyton held out her to arms in front of her.

Peyton: "Ok, mum, be calm, but it may have been me that cast the truth spell"

Prue spoke through gritted teeth "Accidentally, or intentionally?"

Peyton: "Erm, intentionally"

As soon as the words started to escape from her mouth she continued running upstairs, as she reached the top she spotted her dad exiting the bedroom, so ran straight to him, clinging onto him and pushing him in front almost as if he was a shield.

Peyton: "Dad please make her calm down"

Andy: "What happened"

Peyton: "I cast a truth spell"

Prue: "You young lady, are in so much trouble!"

Peyton: "Dad calm her down, i like life, i want to live" Her eyes were squeezed shut as she clung onto him for dear life.

Andy: "Prue calm down, and Peyton, shes not actually going to kill you"

Peyton: "Do you see the madness in her eyes?"

Andy: "Trust me, I've had it worse"

Peyton: "And you died"

Andy: "Not because of your mother, Peyton just go to your room"

Prue: "She is so grounded"

Andy: "Prue, if i remember correctly, you cast the truth spell at one point did you not?"

Prue: "Yeah but that...she's....no that was different, i was an adult, and i hadn't completely ignored my mother and done spells"

Andy: "Ok, I'm going to try and not get involved with the magic stuff, so ill leave you to go scold her"

Prue: "Thank you"

Prue knocked on Peytons bedroom door.

Peyton: "Come in"

Prue came in and sat on Peytons bed beside her.

Peyton: "How long am i grounded for this time?"

Prue: "Why did you cast the truth spell"

Peyton: "Because theres some things i want to know, don't ask me what, because you know ill have to answer it and i don't want to. You'll find out when I'm ready"

Prue: "Ok, and were you really ill last night, or did you fake that to get off school?"

Peyton: "Kind of part of the truth spell plan"

Prue: "Right. Well I'm not going to ground you, seen as you still have 3 weeks and 5 days of your previous grounding"

Peyton: "Any chance of getting that reduced?"

Prue: "We'll see how it goes. In the meantime, your punishment for the truth spell will be helping Piper in the house today"

Peyton: "Why what are you doing?"

Prue: "I have work, your dad has an interview, and Phoebe is going to see about going to college"

Peyton: "When will you be home?"

Prue: "Ill be working late tonight"

Peyton: "How late?"

Prue: "I don't know, why?"

Peyton: "Truth spell wears off at 11 tonight"

Prue: "Ill be home before then, probably around 8. I've got to go now sweetie, I'm late as it is"

Peyton: "Ok bye, i love you"

Prue: "I love you too" She leaned down, gave Peyton a kiss and vacated the bedroom.

Peyton went into a shower then made her way to the living room to find Piper.

Peyton: "Aunt Piper, what do you need me to do?"

Piper: "Well you could clean the windows?"

Peyton: "In the whole house?"

Piper: "Yes"

Peyton: "Aunt Piper, are you aware of the amount of window panes in this house? Ill be there all day!"

Piper: "Well your not going anywhere are you?"

Peyton opened her mouth to protest but realised there was no use.

She got her basin of soapy water and a cloth and started going round all the windows.

4 hours later and Peyton had finally finished. Her hand was pruned completely and the whole of her arm ached to no end.

She trudged back downstairs, pouring away the dirty water and disposing of the cloth, then sat down on a stool at the kitchen worktop.

Piper: "Is that you done"

Peyton groaned and nodded.

Piper: "You hungry?"

Peyton: "Very"

Piper: "I can make you a salad if you want, or i can make you my mac and cheese, i know how much you like that"

Peyton: "The salad will be fine thanks, i hate your mac and cheese. Oh crap"

Piper: "Oh, i thought you liked it"

Peyton: "Well no, i didn't, but i would continued to pretend to like it for you if it hadn't been for that stupid truth spell"

Piper: "Hah, see! Should have listened to us"

Peyton: "No i still think i was right to do so, a couple of setbacks along the way are expected"

Just then Phoebe walked in.

Peyton: "Hey Aunt Pheebs, you don't know how glad i am to see you"

She jumped of the stool and flung her arms around her.

Phoebe: "Whats this for?"

Piper: "Awkward silences due to the truth spell, so she's glad someone else is here"

Phoebe: "Oh yeah, the truth spell. I forgot about that. Peyton, who's your favourite Aunt?"

Peyton: "Oh god, Aunt Phoebe"

Piper: "Well then maybe aunt Phoebe can make you lunch instead"

Phoebe: "Piper chill out. Hey wait Piper, who's your favourite sister, me or Prue"

Piper glared at her: "Prue"

Phoebe: "Hah! See! Well you cant blame her for having a preference when you do!"

Peyton: "I've got one for you then Aunt Phoebe, do you like me living here?"

Phoebe: "Yeah i do. I mean sometimes your annoying with your whole attitude problem and having to listen to Prue shout at you but other than that your a good kid and i have a great time with you, i love you loads and don't know what I'd do without you now your here"

Peyton: "Awwww thanks, i love you too. And now, seen as Aunt Piper isn't talking to me, ill take the opportunity to go have a sleep"

Phoebe: "Ok, have fun"

Peyton: "Oh i will"

She flung her self onto the bed, fluffed the pillow a bit then wrapped the duvet around her, as soon as that had been done she was asleep.

Prue: "Peyton, Peyton wake up"

Peyton felt someone gently rubbing her arm.

Peyton groaned : "What time is it?"

Prue: "Its 7.30, come on Aunt Pipers made dinner"

Peyton: "For me as well?"

Prue: "Of course for you as well, just because you guys aren't talking it doesn't mean shes going to make you starve"

Peyton: "You heard about that huh?"

Prue: "Yeah, we'll sort it after dinner ok"

Peyton: "Ok"

She followed Prue to the dining table. Dinner was extremely quiet because of earliers dispute. Once everyone had eaten, Peyton did the dishes. Just as she finished she heard her mother calling her through to the living room.

Peyton: "What?"

Prue: "Sit" She pointed to a chair. Piper and Phoebe where on the other two.

Prue: "Now i want you's to sort this out like adults"

Peyton: "Technically I'm still a kid...oh never mind" she was cut short by glares from her Father this time.

Phoebe: "Look we didn't mean what we said right?"

Peyton: "I cast a truth spell Aunt Phoebe, of course we meant what we said. I'm going to explain my reasons for my truth though. Ok Aunt Piper the macaroni thing, its not your macaroni, i just don't like macaroni ok, at least I've been polite enough to eat it until now. Also, I'm sorry about saying Phoebe was my favourite Aunt, but to be fair she is the youngest so she remembers what its like to be young the most. You's both have qualities that make me love you both the same. Aunt Phoebe is young and fun and she knows all the latest fashions and i can talk to her about boy stuff. And you may be a bit older but your also a bit wiser so that i can come to you when I've got other more serious stuff on my mind, and your the best cook ever, and you know just what to do when I'm upset. I'm sorry if i hurt you by saying i preferred Aunt Phoebe, because i would want to hurt you intentionally"

Piper smiled, got up and put her arms around Peyton.

Piper: "I love you"

Peyton: "I love you too"

Peyton: "Oh and Aunt Phoebe the only reason Aunt Piper said she preferred my mum this morning was because i said i preferred you, she loves you both equally, i know these things. Oh and she's sorry"

Piper and Phoebe hugged apologising to each other.

Peyton: "God that was so cheesy"

Prue: "Yeah but it was sweet, look at you all mature"

Peyton: "Don't expect it from me all the time ok"

Prue: "Sure"

Peyton: "Ok, Well Mum i need to speak to you now please, upstairs in private"

Prue: "Ok, yeah no problem sweetie"

Peyton sat down on her bed and patted the bed beside her so that Prue would sit down. Peyton pulled her feet upon the bed and turned so she was facing her mother.

Prue: "So what do you want to talk about?"

Peyton: "Well I've had questions, that have been bugging me, since yesterday. Just something that someone said put doubts in my mind and i wanted be sure of things you know"

Prue: "What things?"

Peyton: "Did you regret giving me up as a baby?"

Prue: "Every single day of my life"

Peyton: "Are you happy that I'm back"

Prue: "The happiest I've ever been"

Peyton: "Do you think it would have been easier for you in your life if i hadn't returned?"

Prue: "I think it would have been easier, but i prefer it how it is now. I wouldn't change what i have right now for the world"

Peyton: "Would you change me for the world?"

Prue: "Never ever, you are who you are and i love you the way you are"

Peyton: "Well Spanish inquisitions over. Thanks, for this"

Prue: "If you ever want to talk to me Peyton, I'm always here. I wont lie to you, so no more casting truth spells ok"

Peyton: "Promise"

She leaned forward and gave her mum a hug, when she noticed the time on her clock.

Peyton: "Its half past 10! I need to go!"

Prue: "Go where?"

Peyton: "One last thing before the truth spell ends, i gotta go now. Mum please you can even drive me there and wait on me if you like?"

Prue: "Ok where to?"

Peyton: "The beach we were at yesterday, that girl i met is waiting for me"

Prue: "Sure, come on get in the car"

As they approached the beach it was leaving 5 to spotted Stephanie walking away from the beach.

Peyton: "Mum stop the car"

Peyton jumped out and ran over to Stephanie.

Peyton: "Stephanie, I'm sorry I'm late, can you stop i need to talk to you"

Stephanie: "Its ok, i just had a walk along the beach, it cleared my head. What is it you want?"

Peyton: "Yesterday at the beach, you said you recognized me, like you know me. Do you know me?"

Stephanie: "Your the daughter of a charmed one. Wait why did i say...."

Peyton: "No time for that, are you a demon?"

Stephanie: "No, I'm a witch"

Peyton: "A good witch"

Stephanie: "Yeah. Wait whats going on?"

Peyton looked at her watch as it struck 11.

Peyton: "I'm sorry for pulling you out here so late. But i knew something was up. I knew you were like me. I needed to know so i did a truth spell, and I'm glad i did, at least I'm not the only one my age i know who has magical powers"

Stephanie: "I understand now. Don't worry about it, i know what its like, you feel so isolated, i felt the same until my parent sent me to magic school"

Peyton: "Magic School?"

Stephanie: "Yeah, its a school where they teach magic, you can go from when your about 3 up until your 18. I've only been there for a year"

Peyton: "Wow"

Peyton jumped as her mother beeped the horn.

Peyton: "Thats my mum, I've got to go. Thank you, for coming out here. Would like a ride home?"

Stephanie: "No worries, and no its ok ill walk, really. Look give me a call tomorrow, i could come round and we could hang out, i don't know why but i feel like, connected to you. I think we could be great friends"

Peyton: "Yeah me too, ok ill call you, bye"

Peyton walked back to the car with a grin upon her face "This is going to be awesome"

**Please review :) i know its not one of my best and its not as long as the others but just give a quick review anyways please :)**


	13. Annoyance, applications and acceptance

**Well thanks to:**

**Letterimbo23**

**dmd**

**2014nickiandvicki**

**and of course: Demons Unleashed :D**

Peyton: "Mum please!"

Prue: "Im not sure Peyton"

Peyton: "Dad?"

Andy: "Im taking nothing to do with this, i stay out of the magical side of your life"

Peyton: "Fine. Mum please, at least ill be with people who understand what its like to be magical! And they still teach subjects you get in a normal school as well as the magical side of it, at least then you wouldnt have to train me every weekend"

Since Peyton found out about magic school, she had been trying to persuade her mother to let her go. Stephanie had even tried to help persuade Prue but with no avail.

Prue: "No, look you wanted a normal life and so that means a normal school"

Peyton: "But im not going to have a normal life am i, with demons popping up every second! Which is why i should go to magic school!"

Prue: "No Peyton, and thats final"

Peyton huffed and stomped upstairs.

Prue: " I swear that girl has a serious attitude problem"

Andy: "Honey, i know i said i wouldnt get involved, but i think it would be good for her"

Prue: "You do?"

Andy: "Yeah, thats one of the reasons she gets so frustrated, she needs to be around people who she can be open with and express herself freely. Why dont you set up a meeting with the headmaster and you and Peyton can go and check it out. If you dont like what you see then fine, she wont go, but at least show her your trying, you might be pleasantly surprised"

Prue sat quiet for a moment: "Ok fine, ill talk to Leo later and see if he knows how to get in touch with the school"

Andy: "Thank you"

Prue: "Ill go talk to Peyton"

Prue knocked on Peytons door and walked in to find Peyton with her head face down in the pillow.

Prue: "Are you crying?"

Peyton spoke, still not removing her face from the pillow but it was muffled, Prue managed to decipher it though.

Peyton: "No, im not. Im calming myself down before my telekenesis has everything in my bedroom thrown everywhere"

Prue: "At least your managing to control it though"

Peyton: "I''d be able to control it better if i went to magic school and learnt about it"

Prue: "Thats what i came up here to talk to you about. What ive decided to do is set up a meeting with the headmaster and get a tour of the school, we can both go, if i like what i see you can go, but if not your not going ok?"

Peyton raised her head from the pillow with a smile on her face.

Peyton: "Yay! Thank you, and you wont say no cause its an awesome school. And at least ill have friends there that know how it feels to be magical, and i can date boys and not worry about them being demons"

Prue raised her eyebrow at her daughter.

Peyton: "Well when im 16 of course, thats what i meant" She laughed akwardly.

Peyton: "Thanks Mum" She flung her arms around her. "What made you change your mind?"

Prue: "It was your Dad actually, he thought i should check it out. Just dont get your hopes up ok?"

Peyton: "Ok, im gonna tell Dad how awesome he is"

Just as she was about to leave the room she heard Prue clearing her throat.

Peyton turned to look at her: "Your awesome too mum"

Prue grinned: "Just like to hear it once in a while"

Prue managed to arrange a meeting and they went a couple of days later to check it out.

The headmaster, Gideon, gave them a tour round the school then they went back to his office to discuss it.

Gideon: "So, what do you think of our school then?"

Peyton: "I think its awesome" she shuffled about in her seat.

Prue: "I must admit im surprised, i think its a good school"

Peyton: "Does that mean i can go?"

Prue: "Yeah ok"

Gideon: "Great, now heres the paperwork, just fill it out and get it back to me as soon as you can. Once thats processed we'll get you in for the entrance exam"

Prue and Peyton said thank you and exited after shaking his hand, as they got back to the manor Peyton was practically skipping.

Prue: "Will you calm down and stop getting so overexcited!"

Peyton: "Im not i just really need to pee!" she sped off towards the bathroom as Prue went and sat beside Andy.

Andy: "Well? What did you think then?"

Prue: "It's a really good school, so she can go"

Andy: "Thats great! Where is she anyways?"

Prue: "Ill give you two guesses"

Andy: "She's in the bathroom then. When will she start at the new school?"

Prue: "Well we've got to fill in these forms, then she'll have to sit an entrance exam, so its not gauranteed she'll get in, if she passes though, then she'll be enrolled"

Andy: "She should pass though, shouldnt she?"

Prue: "I dont know, i mean we've not been teaching her for long, so it just means squeezing in some extra lessons between now and then"

Peyton came back downstairs and managed to squeeze herself right inbetween her parents.

Peyton: "You filled in the forms yet?"

Prue: "Yes i did, i came running in here, grabbed a pen, and immediately filled it out"

Peyton: "Really?"

Prue: "Of course i didnt!"

Peyton: "No need to be sarcastic mother it was just a question. So are you going to fill it out now?"

Andy: "Peyton" There was a hint of a warning tone when he said that.

Peyton: "Andrew"

Andy: "Your mum and i will fill it out when were ready ok"

Peyton: "I know but the sooner its filled out then the sooner..."

Prue: "You'll get into the school, i know, i know. Ill do it later, meanwhile go and tidy your room"

Peyton: "Okay"

As she looked around her room she sighed, muttering to herself.

Peyton: "I so cant be bothered with this"

She smiled to herself and started chanting.

Peyton: "Let the object of objection

become but a dream,

As I cause...."

Just then Prue popped her head round the door: "Not magically Peyton. Personal gain"

Peyton: "Ok Mum"

An hour and 30 minutes later and her room was tidy.

Dinner later that night was rather quiet, almost peaceful, obviously too quiet for Peyton though.

Peyton: "Mum"

Prues head shot up and Phoebe dropped her fork at the sudden sound filling the room.

Prue: "Peyton"

Peyton: "Can i get a pet?"

Prue: "Seen as how you cant look after yourself, never mind a pet, then no"

Peyton: "I can though"

Prue: "What would you get anyway? Your dads allergic to dogs, and we already have kit"

Peyton: "An owl, and call it hedwig"

Phoebe snorted with laughter.

Prue: "Whats so funny?"

Phoebe: "Shes been reading Harry Potter, its about witches and wizards, and one has a pet owl"

Prue: "Peyton your not getting an owl, or a pet full stop for that matter"

Peyton turned her head to her dad and fluttered her eyelids: "Daddy?"

Andy: "Dont daddy me lady, now come on eat your dinner"

Peyton: "Im full"

Piper: "Peyton youve eaten a potato"

Peyton: "It was a rather big potato"

Prue: "Peyon. Be quiet and eat your dinner, your starting to annoy me"

Peyton: "Oh well"

You could tell she was in one of those annoying moods.

Phoebe: "Peyton Grace Halliwell! Be quiet! And do as your told! Otherwise that paperwork for magic school, will be getting torn up and put in the bin"

Peyton was surprised by her Aunts sudden outburst, she was normally quite cool and chilled, but Peyton had obviously been pushing too many buttons tonight, she still couldnt let it go though.

Peyton: "You cant decide that your not my mother"

Phoebe pointed her finger at her and glared: "Dont test me young lady, im warning you now"

Peyton directed her eyes at her plate and sat quietly, trying to eat what was on her plate. Everyone had left the table but Peyton was still there.

Phoebe came through and looked at Peyton who was clutching her stomach, trying to eat the last drop of food.

Phoebe: "You can leave the rest"

Peyton: "Thanks, sorry for being annoying"

Phoebe: "Its ok, just dont do it again. And go apologise to everyone else"

Peyton: "Ok"

She walked to the living room to where everyone was seated watching tv.

Peyton cleared her throat but no one looked around.

She did it again. this time louder, but still noone answered.

Peyton: "Uh hello?! am i invisible here?!"

Prue: "Its annoying when someone wont listen to you, isnt it?"

Peyton: "Oh very mature mum, sink to my level why dont you. I actually came through here to apologise to you all for the way i acted at dinner. Now i really dont want to. But i suppose I'LL be the mature one, so im sorry for the way i was at dinner ok?"

She turned to walk away when, her mum spoke.

Prue: "Apology accepted, and you and your Aunt piper can go through to the kitchen now so you can study for your entrance exam tomorrow"

Peyton: "What?! How?!"

Prue: "I filled it out whilst you were cleaning your room and your father took it directly to gideon. He had a look over them and said you've to go in tomorrow for your entrance exam"

Peyton: "Awesome! Come on then Aunt Piper"

And with that she went to the kitchen, Piper following behind.

Prue: "I think thats the most eager ive seen her about studying"

As 10 oclock approached, Piper decided to call it a night.

Peyton: "Im gonna stay up a bit longer and study some more"

Piper: "Ok sweetie, goodnight"

Peyton: "Night"

Peyton had been so engrossed in her studies that she didnt even realise the time.

Prue walked in: "Peyton what are you still doing up?"

Peyton: "What time is it?"

Prue: "Its 2.30am. Come on its time for bed"

Peyton: "I want to study just a little while longer"

Prue: "No, come on its time for bed, otherwise you'll be falling asleep at the exam tomorrow"

Peyton nodded her head and reluctantly made her way up to bed.

The next morning Andy orbed Peyton to magic school for the exam at 10am.

Andy: "Good luck kiddo, call for me once your finished"

Peyton: "Ok, thanks Dad"

Peyton took her seat in a small classroom, there were 2 other potential students there ready to start.

The next hour and a half flew by, Peyton left the hall feeling certain she had failed.

Peyton: "Dad!"

Bright lights filled the hallway of the school and Andy appeared.

Andy: "How'd it go then?"

Peyton: "Ive most definately failed. I should have stayed up longer last night to study. I just want to go home"

Andy: "Im sure youve done fine sweetie, you tried your best"

He put and arm around her and the two orbed out. As soon as they were in the manor Peyton headed to her bedroom, just wanting to be alone, and also tired from the late night she had.

Prue: "Peyton, sweetie wake up, its 4 oclock, if you sleep any longer you wont sleep tonight"

Peyton: "Ok, im up"

Prue : "They've sent your results"

Peyton: "What? When?"

Prue: "The were sent about 30 minutes ago, ive not opened them, ill leave that to you. Do you want me to wait here while you open them?"

Peyton: "No thanks, id rather be alone"

Prue: "Ok, come down when your ready"

Peyton looked at the envelope addressed to her and slowly tore open the letter.

Prue noticed Peyton walking down the stairs so stopped in her tracks.

Prue: "Well?"

Peyton looked down at the floor.

Prue: "Oh sweetie im sorry"

Peyton: "What for? I passed, 95%, i got in!" She grinned and ran towards Prue flinging her arms around her.

Prue: "You had me fooled there! Congratulations sweetie"

Peyton: "Wheres everyone? I want to tell them the news"

Prue: "Theyre in the kitchen making tea, your dad, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, and Cole are all there"

Peyton: "Awesome"

As she entered the kitchen everyone turned around, all eyes upon her.

Peyton: "I got in!"

Everyone rushed to give her hugs and congratulate her.

Peyton: "Aunt Piper thanks so much for the lessons last night, it helped a bunch"

Piper: "No problem, im glad you got in"

Peyton: "So am i! And Cole thanks for the lesson on tigrossa demons that time at the zoo because that came up"

Cole: "Its ok, im so happy for you"

Andy: "When do you start?"

Peyton: "I dont actually know, i only seen the bit with my results and that id passed, i never read the rest of the letter"

Phoebe: "Let me see the letter please"

Peyton handed it over.

Phoebe: "You start tomorrow"

Peyton: "Really? Great! Im going to call Stephanie and let her know i got in"

She ran off to call Stephanie, she was almost as excited as Peyton was.

Later that night Peyton laid all her clothes out and packed her backpack so that everything would be ready for school in the morning.

Prue: "You going to go to bed now?"

Peyton:: "Yeah im pretty tired and want to get up bright and early for my first day"

Prue: "You excited?"

Peyton: "I cant wait!"

Prue: "Ok sweetie, night night, love you"

Peyton: "Love you too mum"

Peyton curled up into her bed, excited about the school tomorrow, unsure of what it may have in hold for her.

**Ok i was going to make this chapter wayy longer but ive decided to split it into two chapters so this ones just a wee one to tell you how she got into magic school etc, hope you enjoyed :) and please review :) Also the next chapters a bit different to all my previous ones, ive put a lot more time and effort into it so hopefully that will show and you'll enjoy it. I think its my best so far. If you want the next chapter posted up quick...then review! its all done, so its ready to be posted, thats if yous show you want it enough! If not, well then ill just take my time :D**


	14. Magic School

**Ok hey guys thanks to**

_**Demons Unleashed**_

_**dmd**_

_**Letterimbo23**_

_**Ollie912**_

_**2014nickiandvicki**_

_**Chrmdbabysisp5**_

**for the reviews, heres the next chapter. This chapter ive tried to add more description to things, all my other chapters have been mostly dialogue so let me know what you think of this.**

A high pitched buzzing filled her ears, so she leaned over forcefully hitting the snooze button on her pink alarm clock, causing it to fall to the ground.

She groaned and waited until her eyes had focused before moving out of bed.

Peyton:"I really need to decorate this room" She sighed taking in her surroundings before she leaned over placing the alarm clock back to its original position.

The room she was in had been used as a guest room, and hadnt been decorated since Grams was alive so was pretty old fashioned for a teenager to stay in. The wallpaper was dull even though it was floral, the furniture was old and her bed was not much good either seen as she woke up with a sore back every morning. She used to go and sleep beside her mother but with her dad there now there never was much chance of that, and with Cole around now she couldnt sneak in beside her Aunt Phoebe either. The only personal touch that Peyton had given to the room was a desk her Aunt Piper had bought her, a pink alarm clock her mum had bought her for starting shool, and the picture she got for her birthday was sitting on the little unit beside her bed, so that at night Peyton could look at it while she fell asleep.

She managed to drag herself to the shower, putting it on the coldest setting in the hope that it would wake her up. She heard the door open and turned to see Phoebe walking in still half asleep.

Peyton: "AUNT PHOEBE!"

Phoebes eyes shot open and she stumbled back out the bathroom mumbling apologies. Peyton sighed and got out the shower, quickly drying herself before she left for her bedroom. Back in her bedroom she pulled on a pair of denim jeans, and a tight white vest top, which complimented her figure so greatly. She turned and looked at the sweaters and cardigans she had lined up in her wardrobe but decided against it seen as the weather was still great so theres no way she would be cold. She grabbed her pink and white rucksack and headed for the kitchen, following the scent of bacon.

In the kitchen her Aunt Piper was happily singing while making the breakfast, she was always so happy when she cooked. Her mother had her head in a newspaper, her dad was typing away on his laptop and Aunt Phoebe was sitting, still bleary eyed hugging a cup of coffee. Prue lifted her head to take a sip of her coffee when she noticed Peyton.

Prue: "Morning Sweetie" Prue smiled at her daughter.

Peyton: "Morning" She grinned weakly. She was actually feeling really nervous about her first day at magic school.

Peyton took a seat next to Phoebe who turned to her and apologised again for this mornings incident.

Piper: "Why is she apologising?"

Peyton: "Because as ive been saying since i moved in here, the bathoom needs a lock. Im just glad it was a half-asleep Aunt Phoebe and not Uncle Leo or Dad"

Prue snickered behind her coffee.

Peyton: "Im glad you find it so amusing mum. Anyways how longs breakfast going to be im wasting away here"

Piper raised her eyebrows to which Peyton returned a cheeky smile.

Piper turned back to the cooker and continued singing.

Andy: "So you excited about your first day at magic school then?" Andy had managed to tear his eyes away from the laptop screen to actually communicate with his daughter. She didnt mind, he wasnt normally so engrossed in his work but his new charge didnt know he was a whitelighter yet so he was having to gain his trust and friendship first through chatting online.

Peyton: "Yeah i am, but im really nervous, at least i know Stephanie though so i dont have to worry about having no friends"

Prue: "Even if you didnt have Stephanie, you'd have still made friends"

Peyton gave her a half smile, not so sure her mother was right.

Piper: "Breakfast is served"

She put a bacon roll down onto the table for Peyton. She looked at it suddenly not so hungry anymore. Prue noticed her daughter watching the food.

Prue: "Peyton its not going to do a trick you know. Just eat, you cant go to school on an empty stomach.

Peyton reluctantly started to nibble at the roll, once the bacon hit her tastebuds though she couldnt help but eat it, and it was wolfed down within a matter of seconds.

Piper: "Good girl. Ive made you lunch if you want it, either that or im sure your Mum can give you money"

Peyton: "No its fine ill just take what you've made me, thanks Aunt Piper"

A knock was heard so Peyton got of the stool she was perched on and made her way to the door.

She opened it, and stood in the door was Stephanie in her usual jeans, checked shirt and trainers. Her short blonde hair was parted to the side with a silver clasp holding it in place.

Peyton: "Hey Steph, come in, my dads just finishing his breakfast then he'll orb us there"

Steph: "Sounds good"

As she walked in the expression on her face sudddenly changed.

Steph: "Peyton stop being so nervous, its overpowering"

Stephanie was an empath like her mother, but also had the power of pyrokenesis like her father. Her powers as an empath were strong and she could always sense what moods people were in, then she could feel it too. Peyton thought her power was cool at first but she was getting fed up of being told how to feel.

The two walked through to the kitchen, a chorus of hello's directed at Steph.

Peyton: "Dad you nearly ready?"

Andy: "Almost kiddo, you ready now?"

Peyton: "Nearly, ive just got to go and brush my teeth. Steph will you be ok while i run upstairs?"

Steph: "Are your family really that bad?"

Peyton turned to everyone and pointed her finger to each of them :"Dont embarrass me" and with that she left the room.

Steph: "She's really nervous isnt she"

Prue: "Yeah she's like that, she'll be ok once shes there"

Steph: "Yeah i suppose. She'll get made to stand in front of the class and tell a bit about herself though"

Piper: "Does she know?"

Steph: "No, i already feel like throwing up because of her nerves right now, im not adding that to it"

Phoebe: "Being an empath must really suck"

Steph: "I like it, i just need to learn to control my powers better. There's classes running every saturday morning for 4 weeks at magic school from 9am till 10.30am to teach young witches like myself to get more of a handle on our powers, so im going to attend them"

Prue: "Your keen, getting up at that hour on a saturday morning"

Steph: "Yeah i know but its going to help me in the long run and ill really benefit from it"

Prue: "Any chance you could try and persuade Peyton to take those classes?"

Steph opened her mouth to reply but was cut short by Peyton entering the room.

Peyton: "You've got no chance"

Steph: "Why not? You should come,at least ill know someone, and it would benefit you too"

Peyton: "I can control my powers thank you very much" She crossed her arms obviously very annoyed at her comment.

Phoebe: "Yeah and thats why Piper was almost hit in the head by a frying pan the other night, luckily she managed to freeze it on time"

Peyton turned to Steph and shrugged: "She pissed me off"

Prue: "Language!" Prue gave her daughter a stern look to which Peyton returned a sheepish smile.

Peyton: "Sorry mum"

Prue: "Don't make a habit of it. But i think what your Aunt Phoebe just said is a perfect reason as to why you should go"

Peyton looked unimpressed by this, but could see their point, she could seriously hurt someone if she didnt get some control over her powers.

Peyton: "Ok, fair point, ill go. But i warn you now you will be dealing with a grumpy teenager for the next 4 Saturdays"

Steph: "Peyt it wont be that bad, and it doesnt start till next Saturday"

Peyton: "I dont do early mornings at the weekend"

Piper: "She really doesnt"

Peyton was starting to get fidgety :"Ok so can we go now?"

Andy: "We should have named her Patience! Would have stuck with the P tradition"

Prue: "We were going to remember, but she was a week early so it didnt really suit"

Andy: "Yeah true, im just glad we didnt decide to name her Pamela"

Prue: "We were never going to, you liked it, i hated it"

Peyton: "Um hello!"

Andy: "Oh yeah sorry sweetie, right lets go then"

Peyton muttered under her breath: "I swear im invisible sometimes"

Prue: "Your definately not invisible honey"

Peyton: "Yeah, yeah lets just go" she turned giving her father a scowl.

Everyone wished Peyton good luck before Andy placed his hand on Steph and Peytons shoulders and the three disappeared in white lights.

Once her father had said his goobyes her and Steph were left standing in a corridor of magic school. Peyton looked around, she had never really paid attention to it before. The floor was marble, and along the walls of the corridor were pictures of teachers that had taught there, kind of like a memorial to them. There were doors lined right along also, which worried Peyton as to how confusing this place might get, especially when they got to the end of the corridor and found two corriders going either way, both in the same fashion as the last.

Peyton: "Im gonna get lost here arent i"

Steph: "You'll be fine, its confusing at first but you'll get used it honest. Our class is just up here"

Luckily for Peyton she had been put into the same class as Stephanie, they made their way to registration class where she would meet her fellow classmates for the rest of the year.

As they walked in she noticed most of the students were already there and seated. A man stood at the front of the class in a black teaching gown, Stephanie grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Stephanie: "Hey Mr Coralas, this is Peyton, shes new here"

Mr Coralas: "Oh yes i was told you would be joining us, welcome Peyton"

He offered a hand for her to shake, which she did so to be polite.

Peyton: "Hey" she said this so quiet, that it was almost a whisper.

Mr Coralas: "Well you may take a seat beside Stephanie, but first of all you can stand and tell the class a bit about yourself. Stephanie can you take your seat please"

Peytons faced went bright red and started muttering about not being able to speak in front of everyone.

Mr Coralas: "Nonsense dear girl, nonsense. It is customary for every new student to do so"

He turned to the rest of the class and raised his voice a few decibels.

Mr Coralas: "Now everyone settle down please, settle down. We have a new student with us, and as you know she will be telling us a bit about herself, so lets all keep quiet and listen to what she has to say"

Peyton looked at her feet, she could feel everyones eyes on her.

After a few moment of silence Mr Coralas spoke.

Mr Coralas: "Why dont you start of with your name? Then the class can ask you some questions, telling you their names in the process"

Peyton shuffled her feet a bit and looked up to the class"

Peyton: "Peyton Halliwell"

A boy from a seat nearby spoke up: "Why do i recognise the name Halliwell? Oh and im Michael by the way"

A girl with short, brown hair next to him then spoke: "Thats the surname of the charmed ones, but they dont have any kids, are you in any way related? And im Hayley"

Peyton: "Im actually the daughter of one of the charmed ones, i was given up as a baby and thats why no-one knows about me, apart from demons" She laughed nervously.

Hayley: "But your back with her now?"

Peyton: "Yeah"

Next to speak was a wavy haired girl with bright green eyes: "Im Lisa, and is your mum Prue Halliwell by any chance?"

Peyton: "Yeah it is, how did you know"

Lisa: "I met her and your Aunts once, they saved my mum from a look like her, you have her eyes"

Peyton: "I get that alot"

Boy: "Im Callum. Thats so cool i cant believe your mums a charmed one" the rest of the class nodded in agreement.

Peyton: "I mean its kinda cool, but not really to me cause she just my mum you know"

Girl: "What power do you have?"

Mr Coralas: "And thats Franchesca by the way"

Franchesca: "Its a horrible name, i refuse to say it. Just call me Charlie"

Peyton: "Oh ok. To answer your question i have the power of Telekenisis, astral projection and premonition"

The class murmured with excitement.

Callum: "You have 3 powers?! Most kids in this school have two, and are lucky if they have that"

Peyton: "Yeah well its prophecised that the first child will have all three powers, but i dont have my Aunt Pipers yet"

Callum: "Hows that when you have three already though?"

Peyton: "My mum has the power of Telekenesis and Astral Projection, and my Aunt Phoebe has premontion. She can levitate as well but i dont have that"

Franchesca: "The third power is being able to freeze time isnt it. So thats the one you dont have?"

Peyton: "Yeah, my Aunt Piper has the power to freeze time and blow things up. I dont have those yet though, and i hope i dont for a while"

The class went quiet so Peyton spoke again.

Peyton: "Does anyone have anymore questions?"

A blonde haired boy at the back of the class spoke.

Thomas: "Have you ever seen any demons?"

Peyton: "Yeah i have...sorry whats your name?"

Thomas: "Oh yeah sorry, its Thomas"

Peyton: "Cool, well yeah Thomas ive seen a couple. My Aunts boyfriends half demon and i see him everyday, hes not really dangerous to me though. I was captured by some demons a while back before my mum and Aunts saved me. Ive vanquished one as well, a tigrossa demon, he was lower level though so not anything special"

Thomas: "Nothing special? Most of us in here havent even seen a demon and you've vanquished one...wow"

He stared at her in wonderment before he was snapped out of it by Mr Coralas.

Mr Coralas: "Well i think thats enough questions, Peyton if you just take your seat please"

As well as being her registration teacher, he was also her magical history teacher, which was her first lesson.

The magical history lesson went better than she had expected. All that her Uncle Leo had taught her obviously paid off because she was able to understand a lot of the class without being left completely confused. After magical history they had English, Peytons least favourite subject. The tended to have a normal lesson, then a magical one, then back to normal lesson again so that they had an equal balance. English had went terribly, Peyton being put into the lowest group, and getting in trouble for speaking to Charlie rather than paying attention. Charlie was in the same group and also a fellow English hater, so they got along well. After the long drawn out lesson it was time for a lunch, which went far too quickly for her liking.

She took her seat in Potions inbetween Charlie and Thomas, she couldnt get next to Steph because it was assigned seating. Piper had obviously taught her well too because the teacher was constantly showing the class Peytons work and telling them 'thats how it should be done'. She felt embarrassed by this but was secretly pleased with herself. Her teacher's name was Miss Langly, she wore the same attire as every other teacher in the school, the only difference between the mens and womens gowns was that the womans were slightly more feminine. Her red hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail, showing off her pale complexion and sharp cheekbones. She seemed nice though and Miss Langly seemed quite taken with Peyton.

Last Class to go to was P.E, which Peyton, much to her dismay, had to sit out on due to the fact that she had not brought her kit, so she got made to sit on the sidelines and watch.

As the bell rang Peyton waited outside the P.E hall waiting on Steph, when Thomas walked out.

Thomas: "Only one more day till the weekend" He smiled.

Peyton: "Yeah thank god, i need a lie in"

Thomas: "Im having a party this Saturday, you should come. Steph and Charlie will both be there as well"

Peyton: "Yeah that sounds good, thanks. Ill just need to check it over with my mum first"

Thomas: "Does Peyton have to run everything by her mum?" he said in a mocking voice.

Peyton: "Wouldnt you?"

Thomas: "Actually considering your mums a charmed one, do tell her. I dont want her kicking my ass"

The two let out a laugh.

Peyton: "Haha no, it would just be me that got it. And trust me, thats no fun"

Just then Stephanie walked out.

Peyton: "Well we better be going, ill let you know tomorrow"

Thomas: "Ok, bye"

Peyton called for her Uncle Leo and the three orbed first to Stephs dropping her off, then back to the manor.

Leo: "So, how'd it go?"

Peyton: "It was pretty awesome i guess" She heard footsteps followed by her mums voice.

Prue: "Did i hear...yes i did hear, hey baby how was your first day at school" she pulled her into a hug.

Peyton: "Mum im not a baby"

Prue: "Your my baby though" she still had Peyton in the hug.

Peyton: "Mum, i love you, but can you get off me, i cant breathe"

Prue dropped her arms: "Oops, sorry. So tell me, what was it like"

Peyton: "It was good. I had magical history which i done ok at thanks to Uncle Leo. English went terribly as expected. Potions went amazing thanks to Aunt Piper, the teacher total loves me, and i had to miss out on P.E because i didnt know it was today so didnt have my kit"

Prue: "Sounds like you had a good day then, did you make friends?"

Peyton: "Yeah i did, everyone kept talking to me about you. The were fixated on the fact that i was related to, and lived in the same house as the charmed ones. Its like your famous! I met Stephs friends Charlie and Thomas though and theyre both pretty cool. Actually Thomas is having a party saturday night and i was wondering if i could go"

Prue: "You can go, but no alcohol, and ill drop you off and pick you up. Deal?"

Peyton: "Deal, thanks mom. Where's Aunt Piper im starving"

Prue: "It's me that will be cooking tonight, your aunts not well so is in bed"

Peyton looked at her mum sceptically: "And your going to cook"

Prue: "Yes. Whats wrong with that"

Peyton: "Looks like Aunt Pipers not the only one thats going to bed in ill"

Prue playfully hit her on the head then told her to go do any homework needing done.

She made her way to her room, only opening the door slightly to drop the rucksack in, then tiptoed to her Aunt Pipers room.

When she poked her head round the door she saw that piper was lying on the bed, with her back to the door so she spoke in a whisper.

Peyton: "Hey Aunt Piper, are you asleep?"

Piper turned and weakly smiled at her neice: "No sweetie"

Peyton: "Cool"

She walked over and lay on the bed beside her, putting an arm around her.

Peyton: "Thought you might want hugs, seen as your unwell. Hugs always make me feel better"

Piper: "Aww thats sweet, thank you. Watch though you might catch what i have"

Peyton: "Ill be fine" she smiled sweetly at her.

Piper: "How was school?"

Peyton: "Awesome, i made some friends, and ive even been invited to a party on saturday night! The subjects are good as well, my potions teacher loves me because i know so much, all thanks to a certain someone"

Piper: "Im glad i could be of assistance"

Peyton: "Whats wrong with you anyhow? Must be bad if mums making dinner. You do realise were all going to get food poisening"

Piper: "Your mums cookings not that bad. Its just a general bug, sore head, the nausea, the throwing up....not good"

Peyton: "You know on second thought, i really dont want to catch it, so ill leave you to sleep. Hope you feel better"

She kissed her on forehead before exiting the room.

Over the next couple of hours she did her homework, tidied her room and had dinner, which was surprisingly good. Once the dishes were washed up she went to the attic to summon her grams for a chat.

Patty: "Hello my darling, how are you?"

She stepped out of the circle of candles and took full bodily form, opening her arms for a hug from her granddaughter. Peyton gladly obliged before the two took a seat on the couch in the attic.

They sat talking for about an hour before Prue started to wonder where she was.

Prue: "Peyton?!"

Peyton: "Im up here mum!"

Prue: "What are you doing up...oh hey Mum"

Peyton: "I was having a chat with grams"

Patty: "Yeah she was telling me about magic school, and you and her dad, Piper being unwell, pretty much everything. You sure miss alot when your dead"

While Prue and Patty were talking Peyton had sat listening intently, then she changed to being slightly fidgety and ended up getting up and standing at the attic window, opening it to let in some air. Unknown to Peyton, Prue and Patty had sat watching her, following her as she moved.

Prue: "Peyton sweetie are you ok?"

Peyton: "Just feeling a bit hot, and my head kinda hurts, and..."

She lurched forward holding her stomach with one hand, and clasping her mouth with the other, before running from the attic.

Patty and Prue exchanged glances before Prue spoke.

Prue: "I better go see to her, she's probably caught that bug from Piper"

Patty: "Yeah she looks really ill. Tell her i hope she feels better"

She got up from the couch and made her way back into the circle of candles.

Patty: "Blessed be my darling, I love you"

Prue smiled: "I love you too mum"

Prue exited the attic as Patty disappeared in lights. She pushed the door to the bathroom open and found Peyton on her knees with her head hovering over the toilet.

Prue: "You okay sweetie?"

Peyton turned to look at her mum. Her face was as white as a sheet, she shook her head before turning back to be sick again. Prue knelt down beside her holding her hair and rubbing her back.

Peyton: "Told you your cooking would make me ill" she said with a half smile.

Prue: "Everyone else is fine, see you shouldnt have went to see your Aunt Piper"

Peyton nodded.

As the night went by Phoebe, Prue and Andy took it in shifts to stay with Peyton. As the sun started to rise Peyton had managed to stop throwing up and was in bed asleep.

She had been asleep half the day when her phone beeped causing her to wake up. When she opened up the message she noticed it was from a number she didnt know.

It read '_Hey Peyton, hope you dont mind but Steph gave me your number. Hope you feel better soon, let me know if your coming tomorrow, Thomas xx'_

She smiled as she read the message, she replied to him with, '_Hey, thanks, no i dont mind lol, ill give you a text tomorrow to let you know if im well enough to come, Peyt, xx'_

She fell back asleep again to be woken up around 6 by her Aunt piper bringing her in soup. She ate it before falling back asleep again.

On the Saturday morning she woke up around 10 and made her way downstairs.

Prue: "Hey honey how you feeling?"

Peyton: "100 times better! Can i still go to Thomas's party tonight?"

Prue: "If your sure your feeling well enough"

Leo orbed in and Piper walked towards him to give him a kiss before noticing the expression on his face.

Piper: "Leo, whats wrong?"

Leo: "He's back, for all of you including Peyton"

Peyton: "Whos back"

Leo: "Barbas"

**And thats that :D please give a lengthy review and let me know what you think :D i thought i did a pretty good job putting in more detail :D**


	15. Authors Note

**Hey guys sorry there's been no update yet but im having a major case of writers block! Ive also been ill so thats had an affect on it. Its just a bit in the middle im trying to get done, but if you stick with me it will be worth the wait i promise! And again another excuse, im waiting on my beta getting back to me :D**

**Ive just done a youtube video for Prue and Peyton, its just pictures so you can put a face to Peyton. Its not the best, its my first ever video, but if you want to check it out heres the link, thanks guys.**

**Charmedsupergirl**

**.com/watch?v=8dF3MJgPAlg**


	16. Fear Itself

**Hey guys :D Sorry this chapter took so long, i had bad writers block to begin with then i was really ill. **

**Thanks to: **

**Letterimbo23**

**Ollie912**

**dmd**

**2014NickiandVicki**

**And my newly appointed beta reader Demons Unleashed who tweaked a few things in this chapter brilliantly :D**

**Hope you enjoy, id say it was my best so far.**

In the kitchen the Charmed ones, their Whitelighter, and Peyton were all perched on stools. Phoebe had arrived home immediately after Leo had told the others the news, and after telling her silence filled the room as everyone tried to take in what they had just been told. Prue was leaning forward, elbows resting on the counter, with her face in her hands. When she removed them, she wore an obvious expression of worry and confusion. It was understandable how she was feeling, the last time they had faced this particular upper level demon, she had come close to death, too close for that matter. Peyton had sat unusually quiet after the news, questions filled her head, but she didn't want to be the one to break the silence. She could tell whoever he was, he wasn't like the other demons her mum and aunts had faced. Phoebe looked around at everyone, her dark brown eyes moving from person to person. Piper and Leo stood close together, each sharing worried looks upon there face. A ripple of air appeared in the doorway, followed by the appearance of Cole. No-one even realized he was there until he spoke.

Cole: "Jeez who died?" he had a small smirk on his face.

Peyton looked at him seriously," You shouldn't joke about things like that, you know, what if someone had actually died?"

Cole: "Nobody's dying any day soon, anyways your all here!"

Peyton was about to agree until she had a look around the kitchen, which was in serious need of tidying. A pot, plates and cutlery were piled in the sink, and another pot was sitting on the worktop next to the cooker. There were still remnants of a previous demon vanquish across the cream ceiling. Leo had been planning on cleaning that, although he had also been planning on decorating the kitchen. It was in desperate need of it. The yellow paint on the wall was faded, and the mahogany cupboards were starting to look a little old. Still though nothing had been done, this is why she hadnt even bothered to ask about her room yet. As her eyes darted from each family member she realized that, in fact, not all of them were present there.

Peyton: "Hello! My dad isn't!"

Cole: "Ooops, forgot about Andy" He smiled sheepishly, then looked concerned: "Is he ok?"

Peyton: "Yes he's ok, not sure about us though. You might want to retract your statement of 'nobody's dying any day soon' because I wouldn't be so sure", she said perfectly imitating his voice.

Prue looked at her daughter: "Sweetie no one is going to die, we'll just vanquish him like we did the last time. At least this time we know what were up against so we are more prepared"

Peyton raised her eyebrows to show she wasn't so sure about that, to which her mum returned a gentle smile, taking her hand to help ease Peyton's worry.

Cole :"Wait a minute, what's going on, up against whom?"

Peyton: "You're a demon shouldn't you know these things" she spoke to him sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Cole: "Half-demon, and apparently not, what things?" he had put emphasis into the word 'half'.

Phoebe: "Barbas is back"

Cole: "I thought that was just a rumor! You have vanquished him before I'm sure it'll be ok this time"

Peyton: "What's so bad about this demon? You all seem pretty worried"

Leo: "Barbas is the demon of fear. He uses your greatest fear against you, normally resulting in death"

Peyton shuddered: "Yeah well he better stay away from me, I don't want my greatest fear turned against me thank you very much!"

Prue: "What's your greatest fear?"

Peyton could feel her face burning and the others could see her cheeks turn a bright red. She mumbled something under her breath.

Phoebe: "Sorry didn't quite catch that"

Peyton glared at her: "Fine. But if you laugh, I swear Barbas will be the least of your worries"

Piper: "We promise not to laugh"

Peyton: "I'm afraid of clowns ok!"

Prue sniggered and a smile appeared on Leo's face.

Peyton: "You know that's not funny at all! When I was a kid, a clown actually chased me down the street! Turned out he was some mad man who had escaped from a mental institution"

Phoebes face softened and she went over wrapping her niece into her arms: "Oh sweetie, sorry, we didn't know"

Peyton: "Wow I didn't actually think you would fall for that" She smirked playfully, looking rather impressed with herself.

Phoebe: "Hey!" She dropped her arms and walked over to Cole, slipping her arm around his waist.

Peyton giggled: "What happened the last time anyway?"

Piper: "Thankfully he never got to me"

Peyton looked at her other aunt and then to her mother :"What happened with you two then?"

Prue: "I was thrown into a swimming pool of water, and Phoebe was gagged and tied to a chair facing the pool"

Peyton: "Well that makes sense because of your fear of water, which must have been horrible. Aunt Phoebe what was your fear then? Bondage?"

She burst into giggles along with Leo and Cole but her aunts and mother gave her a stern glare.

Peyton: "Oh come on it was just a joke"

Prue: "Yes but your 14 year old daughter talking about bondage isn't very funny"

Peyton: "I wasn't talking about it though, I merely mentioned it. Right seriously though, what's your greatest fear?"

Phoebe told her the story, then Prue took over explaining how they managed to defeat him.

Peyton: "Wow, so were basically powerless against him? I mean Grams helped you out when you were in the pool but what if a giant clown comes for me and I can't use my powers then what the hell am I going to do?"

Prue had started laughing to begin with but after Peyton cursed she gave her a stern glare.

Prue: "Peyton, I've warned you once about that already and this is the second time so you better not make it a third, young lady!'

Peyton: "You all do it!"

Prue: "That's no excuse, anyway go and get showered and dressed and ill make you some lunch"

Peyton stomped her foot and crossed her arms in a somewhat childish protest: "But I want to hear what the plan of attack is!"

Prue: "It doesn't concern you, now move"

Peyton: "Oh yes a DEMON is after me and that doesn't even concern me? There's something seriously wrong with this picture, don't you think?"

Prue: "I'm warning you now Peyton, you go up there, or I will personally escort you up there and enough with the backchat lady!"

Peyton: "Fine!" She stomped away up the stairs, every step she took pounding it full force into the floor to make as much noise as she possibly could.

'Sometimes she can be so childish', muttered Prue and gave a tiresome sigh.

Peyton walked along the upstairs hallway muttering to herself: "If they don't want to tell me themselves, then fine, ill just go to the book of shadows instead"

Closing the bathroom door behind her, she pulled back the frosted shower screen ,so much as to let her arm in. She squeezed it through feeling around for the dial to turn it on, once she found it, she turned it towards her, then slid the shower screen shut again. She stood with her eyes closed in concentration, her head fell forward, her chin gently resting against her chest.

She appeared in the attic with a smile on her face.

Peyton: "I love astral projection"

She walked to the book and started flipping through the pages when she heard a voice call out.

"What are you doing young lady?"

Peyton shook her head and rolled her eyes: "Mind your own business Grams!"

Patty: "That's no way to talk to your grandmother. I could always go to your mum instead?", she said folding her arms in disapproval

Peyton: "Ok fine you win! Grams that's so mean playing the parent card! I'm trying to find out about Barbas seeing as no one will tell me anything about him" she gave her a desperate look.

Patty: "Has he re-surfaced?"

Peyton: "Yeah, and he's after me as well as them, and I think I have a right to know"

Patty: "Well I think your mum probably has a good reason for..."

Peyton: "Yeah, yeah, they always have reasons. Look Grams if your not going to help me you might as well go, ok?"

The pages started flipping before they stopped at a page that had 'The demon of fear' scrawled across the top.

Peyton: "Thanks Grams"

Patty: "Blessed be my darling, and be careful"

Peyton: "I will Grams, I love you"

She started reading down the page when she felt someone watching her. When she looked up, she saw a man, dressed in black, messy grey hair upon his head.

Peyton: "Who are you?"

Barbas: "I am who the book tells you, right upon the page your nose was buried in a second ago"

Peyton: "Your Barbas?!" she looked at him, judgingly and making a mental comparison of him and the word 'fear'.

Barbas: "And your the little witch everyone is making such a fuss about"

Peyton raised her eyebrow: "Fuss? What the hell are you talking about?"

Barbas: "Your the talk of the underworld, the child of a charmed one, more so, the first born, meaning, if the prophecy is correct, your meant to hold great power"

Peyton: "And your meant to be some scary demon, you don't look all that scary to me. What kind of name is Barbas anyway? Doesn't exactly strike fear in your heart now does it" She tilted her head mockingly.

Barbas: "You'll know about it soon enough..."

He stopped hearing the footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by the appearance of Prue.

Prue: "Who are you talking...GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER" she screeched louder than even a banshee.

She swung her arm, causing him to be thrown backwards. He stood up dusting himself off, glaring at Prue.

Barbas: "I'll be back for you witch, and your sisters!"

He then turned his attention to Peyton: "And don't think I've forgotten about you"

He smiled as he disappeared. Prue ran over to Peyton, inspecting every inch of her.

Prue: "Are you ok? Did he hurt you? What are you doing up here? "

Peyton looked irritated and stepped back from her, stopping her from inspecting any more of her.

Peyton: "I'm fine mum. He didn't touch me. I'm up here because I wanted to..."

With that she vanished, returning back in the bathroom, into her body.

Prue: "Astral projection" She sighed under her breath as she went back downstairs.

Once Peyton was back in her body, she decided to deal with her mum once she was ready. After her shower, she went to her bedroom and got herself dressed. She sat on the floor in front of her small mirror, and removed the towel from her head, allowing her dark hair to fall down onto her shoulders. She did the usual routine of drying and straightening it, then deciding she had left her mum waiting long enough.

As she entered the living room, she found her mum sitting on the couch, so she sat opposite her, crossed legged on the seat.

Prue: "Why were you in the attic?" She looked at her questioningly.

Peyton looked up at her confidently, feeling she had done no wrong.

Peyton: "I went to look at the book of shadows to see what I could find about Barbas"

Prue opened her mouth but Peyton cut her off.

Peyton: "I know you think I shouldn't know, but he's after me as well, and I need to know how to defend myself in case of an attack. I mean what if your not there to protect me? Your not always going to be there mum"

Prue nodded: "I understand, I do. But I don't want anything to happen to you baby. Don't roll your eyes at me, you may not be a baby, but your still my baby"

Peyton: "I know, I know. Well Mum you just gotta let me in more ok, I need to know these things, it will do me more good than harm"

Prue: "Ok, but no more sneaking around ok ?"

Peyton: "Promise"

Prue: "Aunt Pipers made lunch so go get some, then were going away for a little while"

Peyton: "Who's going away? Where to?"

Prue: "Yourself, your Aunts and I. You'll find out soon enough, now go missy"

She smiled as her daughter walked off. After Peyton had eaten and the 4 of them were ready, they set off in the car. After an hours journey they stopped, getting out of the car Peyton looked in horror at what she was facing.

Peyton: "Mum, no! You cant even be serious about doing this!"

In front of her stood a giant circus tent, people were bustling all around her. Little kids going by, expressions of excitement filled their faces. Next to the tent stood a cotton candy stall, which was also next to the ticket stand.

Peyton could feel her heart hammering with fear and horror as she took in what they were about to do. She looked up at her mom, desperation and fear clear in her eyes and on every corner of her face.

Prue smiled at her encouragingly yet firmly.

Prue: "You get rid of the fear, and he cant affect you!"

Phoebe: "Come on sweetie, you can do this"

Peyton: "I am not going in there, noway nohow!" she almost hissed

Prue: "Yes you are and even if we have to drag you in there we will. You'll realize there's nothing to worry about and its just an irrational fear"

Amid the fear and the horror, Peyton yet could not stop herself from making a sneaky comment.

Peyton: "Ok then fine. But afterwards why don't we go to a lake and throw you in it! Face your fears mum!"

Prue looked immediately hurt, and looked away from her daughter. Peyton saw this and lowered her head in shame, before grabbing her mum's hands with her own, causing Prue to look up at Peyton.

Peyton: "I'm sorry, that was unfair of me. Ok, ill try, but my eyes will be kept closed unless I decide otherwise. Deal?"

Piper decided this was good enough: "Deal"

Phoebe clapped her hands and linked her arm around one of Peyton's, Prue keeping hold of her other hand.

As they sat in there seats Peyton's body was trembling. She felt nauseous because of the fear she could feel inside her. She pulled her knees up to her chest on the chairs, resting her arms on top and facing her head down into them. As the show started, she lifted her head to see what was going on. They had acrobats , Peyton's eyes widened as she looked on at them in amazement.

Then came the clown. As he walked onto the stage, Peyton's eyes filled with terror. She pushed her head back into her arms, her stomach in knots. She was shaking that much her Mum and Aunt Phoebe could feel it from either side. Her mum put an arm round her, and Peyton pushed her face into her neck.

Prue: "Your ok sweetie, calm down"

Around her Peyton could hear the cheers and applauds from the audience. She removed her face from her mother's neck, and looked into the middle of the tent. The clown was parading around, doing stunts and tricks. She kept watching, the knots in her stomach loosened, and her body slowly stopped trembling. Her fear seemed completely irrational and she couldn't believe she made such a big thing out of this, she was even feeling a little embarrassed. A smile even crept up on her face at the clowns antics, and she was soon cheering like the rest of the crowd.

As they exited the tent an hour later, she was practically skipping.

Peyton: "I did it! I cant believe I did it!"

Prue: "See, there was nothing to afraid of"

Peyton: "I know, I don't get it at all, what a load of fuss over nothing!"

Prue: "I'm so proud of you honey"

She pulled her into a hug, and the four of them got into the car, and made their way back home.

Entering the manor, they walked to living room, Andy, Leo and Cole with beers in their hands, watching football.

Andy immediately jumped to his feet, walking to Peyton and giving her a hug.

Andy: "Thank God your ok. How was it?"

Peyton: "It was amazing, I don't understand how I could be afraid of something so entertaining. I was so scared to begin with though, but once I saw how funny the acts were, all the fears melted away"

Andy smiled: "I'm so proud of you Peyt. You did very well"

Prue put an arm around Peyton's shoulder: "She definitely did, don't call her Peyt though Andy"

Peyton: "Why not, my friends do"

Prue: "I don't like it, I named you Peyton, not Peyt"

Peyton: "Ok, whatever floats your boat, mother dearest" She smiled as she looked up at her.

Piper smiled at the two, then went to Leo giving him a kiss.

Piper: "I'm going to make a start on dinner. Prue could you give me a hand?"

Prue: "Sure"

Once they left the room Andy went back to the TV. Phoebe grabbed Cole's hands, smiling seductively, and pulling him towards the stairs.

Peyton seeing the look on her aunts face, looked in disgust and shuddered, before settling down on the couch beside her dad.

Upstairs, Phoebe and Cole were lying on the bed, entwined in each others arms, lips locked together.

Cole pulled away leaving Phoebe looking confused.

Cole: "Phoebe, you know how much I love you"

Phoebe: "And you know how much I love you. What's going on? And where is this coming from?"

Cole sat up: "I've been thinking about this for a while now. I cant believe how lucky I am to have such an amazing woman. I love you so much and want to spend the rest of my life with you" He got of the bed and knelt down on one knee. Phoebe sat up looking down at him"

Cole: "Phoebe Halliwell, would you do me the honor, of being my wife?"

Phoebe: "I, um, well, Cole this is so sudden"

Cole: "But its not a yes?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I mean, oh god"

She buried her face in her hands. Cole stood up and walked towards the door. He looked at her, hurt obvious in his expressions.

Cole: "I can see this wasn't a good idea, look ill just leave you to your thoughts" He left the room and Phoebe ran after him.

Phoebe: "No, Cole wait!"

Hearing the commotion Piper, Prue and Peyton ran upstairs.

Peyton: "What's going on?"

Phoebe stuttered to say something, while Cole just looked at his feet, he looked so hurt.

Piper: "Phoebe, you come with me" She took her hand and took her to her room, Peyton following behind.

Prue turned to Cole: "And you come with me" He followed her to her room.

In Phoebe's room, Peyton was standing awkwardly at the end of the bed, while Piper was sitting on the bed with Phoebe, who had tears streaming down her face.

Piper: "What happened?"

Phoebe: "He proposed"

Piper: " oh, well isn't that a good thing, honey. What did you say?"

Phoebe: "I didn't know what to say, I don't know what to do"

Piper: "Well you love him don't you?"  
Phoebe: "Of course I do!"

Piper: "And do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

Phoebe: "I do, I really do"

Piper: "Then what's the problem?"

Phoebe: "I don't know he just kind of sprung it upon me! I didn't know what to say, I mean is marrying a half demon even allowed? I don't think the elders would be too pleased"

Piper: "Screw the elders Phoebe! They cant get in the way of true love, look at me and Leo"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess you're right"

Peyton went to leave the room, not without going unnoticed.

Piper: "Where you going?"

Peyton: "To talk to Grams, I'm not good in these situations"

Piper: "Ok sweetie"

After she had summoned her Grams, the two sat on Aunt Pearls couch discussing the afternoon's events.

In Prue's room, she was trying to convince Cole not to worry, that Phoebe would come around.

Then all of a sudden, the house started to shake, and they heard heavy thudding against the walls and windows.

In Phoebe's room, Piper lifted the blind and saw that the window had now been replaced with bricks.

Piper: "What the hell...?"

Phoebe: "What's going on?"

She walked towards the window and gasped at what she saw. Piper made her way to the door and pulled on the handle, but the door was shut tight.

She turned to face the window and waved her hands to blow it up, but all she got were lousy sparks.

Piper: "Were not getting out of here until he lets us"

Phoebe: "Until who lets us?!"

Piper: "Barbas, of course! Who else would it be?!"

Phoebe walked to the door and tried on the handle. When it didn't work she stepped back, lifted her leg and kicked the door with all her strength, only to hear her ankle crack, as she fell to the ground. Piper ran over to her and helped her onto the bed where she bit back tears as she cradled her ankle in her hands.

'Oh Phoebe, what were you thinking?', Piper said

Phoebe muttered something insignificant but it pretty much sounded like ''powerless''

Piper: "Do you reckon calling for Leo will work?"

Phoebe: "I don't know but we could try"

They both lifted there heads towards the ceiling and started shouting out Leo's name, but with no reply.

In the other room, Cole sat on the bed as Prue walked back and forth from the window to the door, trying to use her telekinesis to break the wall down, but with no avail.

Cole sighed: "Prue it's not going to work, they're magically enchanted, just like I cant shimmer out of here"

Prue: "We need to do something. We are stronger together!"

Cole: "At least were all in pairs though Prue, we have each other, Peyton has Phoebe and Piper, and Andy has Leo", he said in a monotonous tone looking down on the floor.

Prue: "Oh would you stop the self pity and help me out here, we are in the middle of a disaster, pull yourself together, we shall deal with your situation later'

Prue almost smiled at the irony of her words, she was giving him a pep talk. It was no secret that she didn't very much trust Cole in the beginning but formed a bond together when she realized how much Cole loved her little sister and how much she adored him.

They heard shouts for Leo from the other room and both sets of eyes darted towards the door.

Prue: "Do you think they're ok?"

Cole, who seemed to have snapped out of his trauma, made his way to the door and shouted through: "Are you girls ok?"

They then heard Piper shout back: "Phoebe's broken her ankle, apart from that were ok. Is Peyton with you?"

Prue's eyes widened in fear and she too went to the bedroom door: "I thought she was with you!"

Piper: "She went upstairs to talk to Grams, call for Grams and ask her"

Prue shouted her mother's name, to which Patty's ghostly figure appeared in front of her.

Prue: "Is Peyton in the attic?"

Patty: "She is, what's going on?"

Prue: "Barbas has locked us all in, we cant even get out the rooms. Were all in pairs apart from Peyton, she's up there all alone"

As tears welled in her eyes, Cole put a comforting hand on her shoulder: "She'll be ok, she's strong Prue"

Patty: "Ill go back up and keep an eye on her, meanwhile try and figure something out, ill keep you updated"

Prue: "Thanks mum"

Patty smiled and disappeared again.

In the attic, Peyton was trying desperately to get out. Fear ripped through her body once she realized that her powers wouldn't work. She walked to the book, re-reading everything about Barbas, and looking to see if there was a way to break magical enchantments.

Her grandmother appeared again without her realizing.

Patty: "Have you found anything?"

Her body jerked from surprise and her eyes darted up from the book.

Peyton: "Oh, its just you, you nearly gave me a heart attack Grams! I cant find anything! Is everyone ok?"

Patty: "They're all fine, they're each in pairs, have you tried astral projecting"

Peyton nodded her head as tears started to sting her eyes. Patty gently smiled at her.

Patty: "Sweetie don't worry, your going to be ok"

Peyton shook her head: "Grams, I'm so scared"

A voice made both of them turn to face the middle of the room.

"Not as scared as you will be"

Peyton: "Let me out of here right now! Or I swear to god I will vanquish your sorry ass!"

Patty cleared her throat to speak but was cut short.

Peyton: "Now's not the time to lecture me Grams" she spoke sharply and turned her attention back to Barbas.

Patty nodded her head but Peyton didn't see, she wouldn't take her eyes of Barbas.

Barbas: "Vanquish me?" he chuckled.

Barbas: "You don't have the power! And in your greatest fear, you are defenseless against me!"

Peyton: "I conquered my fear! You have nothing against me"

Barbas: "You have conquered A fear, not your greatest fear", he emphasized on the letter 'A'

Peyton looked confused: "But, I don't understand"

He waved his hand over her, looking at it intently.

Barbas chuckled to himself again: "Your greatest fear, is your Mother rejecting you"

With that, he disappeared.

Peyton: "What's going on Grams? Where's he gone?"

Patty: "I don't know sweetie"

In the living room Leo and Andy are trying desperately to orb out, with no luck.

Andy: "What are we going to do?"

Leo:" I don't know, I'm just worried about the girls"

Andy: "Me too, I hope they're ok"

Leo nodded his head.

Back in Prue's room, Prue and Cole were sitting on the bed, Prue had her face in her hands.

Prue:" I cant stand this! How am I going to know if she's ok?"

Cole: "Prue, she is ok"

Prue: "How do you know that? I mean, he could be up there right now doing who knows what to her, she'll be terrified!"

Cole: "Prue, if anything had happened to her your mum would have come down, plus I have another way of knowing"

Prue: "What way?"

Cole: "Well a couple of weeks ago Peyton discovered she had the power of telepathy, so I managed to get the power from another half demon I know, in return for the power of telepathy, I helped him vanquish his demon side, so he could be fully human. Since then in my training sessions with her we've been working on our telepathy, so I can contact her through it, which is what I've been doing"

Prue: "You can contact her? She's ok? Why didn't she tell us she had that power too?"

Cole: "Yeah, she's fine she's with your mum just now. She didn't tell you because she knew you would push her to try work on it. Whereas with me having telepathy as well, we could help each other along at our own pace"

Prue: "Ok, tell her I'm going to find a way out of here, tell her I love her"

Cole sat silent for a moment before he spoke: "She loves you too"

Prue: "Cant I speak to her through telepathy?"

Cole: "Because she's the one who possesses the power, she has to contact you first before you can talk to her, and her powers not strong enough for that yet. Its easier to contact me, because I have telepathy too, so there's a connection"

Just as he finished speaking Barbas appeared in the room.

Prue jumped up and swung her arm, he flew back into the door. He stood up, trying to read her fear but she wouldn't give him the chance.

Barbas: "If that's the way you want to play it then fine, ill weaken you first, by removing something you hold dear to you"

With that he vanished.

In the attic Peyton was pacing back and forth, speaking to Cole telepathically, when Barbas returned to the room.

Peyton: "_Cole, he's here"_

Barbas: "It seems having you in her life, has strengthened your mother, so, I will eliminate you first" he said sneeringly.

Peyton squinted through her eyes but he barely flinched, the fear was starting to creep up on her and he hadn't even begun to use his powers on her.

He waved his hand in front of her, not even bothering to read it, and clenched his hand into a fist, before dropping it to his side, and disappeared again.

She looked around the room frantically when the door burst open and Prue ran in.

Prue: "Your ok?" her expression was vague, but it wasn't happiness.

Peyton: "Mum!" She ran towards her but Prue stepped away.

Prue: "I thought he would have got to you" she looked almost disappointed.

Peyton: "But he didn't, I'm ok, aren't you happy?" She was smiling to begin with, then it changed to confusion.

Prue's face changed to a frown: "Why would I be happy, I wanted rid of you" she had a mean expression on her face and it was full of annoyance.

Peyton stuttered as tears filled her eyes: "I,, I don't understand"

Prue laughed: "You don't understand? Are you really that stupid?"

Prue: ''Geez, Peyton, you can be such a disgrace'', she said sneeringly,

Peyton: "Mum..."

Prue: "It was a mistake taking you back, and now I'm going to take action on it, I brought you into this world, and now, ill take you out of it"

She pushed Peyton to the ground, Peyton began crying hysterically, pleading with her.

Prue: "Mum, please don't"

As all this had went on Patty had tried to intervene, tried to talk to Peyton, but all her concentration had been upon her mum.

Patty: "Peyton, its not your Mum, its Barbas, cant you see?"

To Patty, it was Barbas in front of her, the cloaking spell he used obviously was only intended for the victim.

Peyton had curled up into herself onto the floor as Prue continued to shout at her.

Prue: "Did you really think I wanted you here?! You came back and ruined everything! I had my own life, I was moving on, and then all of a sudden I had this 14 year old kid to take care off. Your dad came back and it was our chance to start over, but your just getting in the way!"

Peyton: "Mum, please, no, you love me! I know you do!"

Prue: "Hah! Love you? I don't love you, I never have, that's why I gave you up all those years ago!"

Peyton's cries grew louder, to the point where she was struggling to take breaths.

In Prue's room, Cole shot to his feet.

Prue: "What's wrong, what's going on?" she stuttered with worry.

Cole: "He's got her Prue, she's struggling, she's not fighting back, we need to get out of here! We need to get to her now! If we don't get to her, he's going to kill her Prue, I can hear her thoughts, they're growing steadily fainter, she's failing."

Prue: "Oh god" She started to cry, then anger took over.

Prue: "That bastard!"

The two walked to the door, Prue continuously swinging her arm towards the door, and Cole shooting energy ball after energy ball at it. After about 30 seconds, the combination of telekinesis and energy balls worked and the door flew out into the hallway.

From Pipers room, they could here them calling out wondering what was going on.

Cole: "Prue, go to her, ill get them out of here!"

Prue's legs went as fast as they could carry her up to the attic door, as she approached, Barbas noticed her and the door shut tight. Prue tried to open it but was struggling.

On the attic floor, Peyton's hair was slowly going white, she was curling into herself more and more.

Prue (Barbas): "Well, your almost at the end, instead of torturing you even more, which as much as I enjoy, ill end your life now"

A fire ball formed in his hand, Peyton looked up in horror, not even realizing that was not a power her mum possessed.

Prue (Barbas): "Goodbye Peyt"

The events that happened next, were almost as if in slow motion. As Barbas pulled his arm back to throw the fireball, Peyton's mind flashed to earlier that day.

*Flashback*

_Her dad speaking: "I'm so proud of you Peyt. You did well"_

_Her mother putting an arm around her: "She definitely did, don't call her Peyt though Andy"_

_Then looking at her saying :"I named you Peyton, not Peyt"_

*Flashback ends*

Her eyes widened as the realization of what had just been said hit her. With a new lease of energy, she pulled herself to her feet, and squinted her eyes at him. He stumbled back.

Peyton looked at him, the form that was her mother, changed back to Barbas.

Peyton: "You almost had me there, I'm not afraid of you! My mum loves me! She would never reject me!"

Barbas immediately fell to the floor, weakened by the conquering of her fear. But then a smile crept across his face and he slowly pulled himself up so he was standing.

Barbas: "Your still not strong enough to vanquish me witch"

Peyton stood wondering what to do, when she felt power surge through her body.

She raised her arms out straight in front of her, and a blast blew from her arms.

Prue stood outside the door still trying to enter the room when Cole, Andy, Leo and her sisters came up beside her, and between them all, the door flew open. They stood in the doorway, watching what was happening before them.

Peyton stood stuck to the floor, the blast still coming from her, everything in front of her blew to pieces, Barbas flew back into the broken leg of a chair, it pierced through him. He looked down at it before bursting into flames and said,' You might have got me now, witch! But I will be back…' with that the flames consumed him leaving behind small pile of fine ash on the floor.

The blast retracted from Peyton's arms and she fell to the floor, Prue rushed to her daughter and pulled her into her arms, Peyton put her arms around her neck and starting sobbing silently into her shoulder. Prue ran her fingers threw Peyton's hair, she sighed with relief as she slowly rocked her.

Prue: "Shhh baby, its ok, everything's ok"

Peyton pulled away and looked at her mum: "I was so scared, I thought I was going to die, but the thought of you wanting rid of me scared me more than anything in my life"

Prue: "I love you more than anything in this world, your stuck with me forever baby, I couldn't imagine life without you. Do you understand me? Never think that I don't want you in my life.''

Peyton smiled: "I love you too"

Andy knelt down beside the two, and Peyton flung her arms around him too.

Patty: "That's one powerful daughter you have there Prue"

Prue's head shot towards her mother, forgetting she was in the room.

Prue: "I know, thanks for watching over her mum"

Patty: "Anytime darling. Well I'm going to head back to the afterlife now, I'm glad everything turned out ok. Blessed be"

A chorus of "Blessed be" sang round the room from everyone, before she vanished in lights.

Andy: "Come on, lets go downstairs"

He pulled Peyton up close to him, and carried her downstairs.

On the couch, Peyton sat with her head on her mums lap, and her legs over her dad, as the rest of them squeezed themselves onto the couch. Peyton fell asleep almost as soon as she put her head down.

Piper: "Well, thank God that's over"

Prue: "Definitely"

Leo: "I knew she was to hold great power, but that was like nothing I've ever seen before in my life"

Cole: "I know, and her powers have only just began to grow, in a few years even the source wont stand a chance against her"

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

Phoebe placed her hand over Coles, slipping her fingers into his palm, he looked at her so lovingly.

Phoebe: "Cole, I'm sorry about earlier, I was caught off guard, but to answer your question, I would love nothing more than to be your wife"

He grinned and pulled her into a kiss, pulling the ring from his pocket and placing it on her finger.

Phoebe turned to looked at everyone: "I'm getting married!"

Leo and Piper stood up and pulled her into a hug congratulating her. Prue and Andy looked at her, then at Peyton, trying to figure out a way of moving without waking their sleeping daughter.

Phoebe seeing this walked towards them: "Its ok, ill come to you"

She had the most brilliant smile on her face.

After about an hour Peyton started to stir, opening her eyes to see her mum looking down at her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Peyton: "What time is it?"

Prue: "7:45"

Peyton: "Oh no! Steph will be here in like 15 minutes, where is my cell so I can call her and tell her I'm not coming?"

Prue: "Aren't you going?"

Peyton: "Well no, I was going to just stay in, after all that's happened today"

Prue: "You should go, go have fun, you deserve it"

Peyton: "Are you sure?"

Prue: "Of course I'm sure, go get ready sweetie"

Peyton ran to the bottom of the stairs before returning to the doorframe, hands pointing at her semi-white hair.

Peyton: "What am I going to do about this?"

Prue got to her feet and walked towards her.

Prue: "Ok, just this once ill do this, screw personal gain today. Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen"

Peyton's hair returned back to her normal color.

Peyton: "Thanks mum, I'm gonna quickly get ready"

She ran upstairs, and picked out her favorite denim skirt and blue halter neck and quickly changed before applying her make up and putting her hair into plaits. She heard a knock on the door, and ran down the stairs shouting "ill get it!"

When she opened the door Steph flung her arms around Peyton.

Peyton: "What's that for" she laughed.

Steph: "Are you kidding? You went up against Barbas! I'm just so glad your alive! Damn girl for being so small you possess a hell of a lot of power"

Prue appeared in the doorway: "Steph" she said sternly.

Steph blushed: "Sorry Miss Halliwell, didn't see you there"

Prue: "Its ok" she smiled.

Steph: "So what's your curfew?"

Peyton: "10.30, yours?"

Steph: "Midnight" she grinned, "I'll have to leave about 11.30 though to get the bus"

Peyton: "That sucks" she looked really disappointed.

Prue: "Right ill see you later, have fun, ill pick you both up at 11.45"

Peyton smiled: "Thanks mum!"

Prue: "If you want Steph you can stay here, you can go phone your mum if you like"

Steph: "Cool, thanks Miss Halliwell"

She walked off to the phone.

Prue: "I wish she would stop calling me miss Halliwell, makes me feel old"

Peyton: "But you are old"

Before Prue could say anything Peyton grinned: "I'm just kidding"

Steph: "I'm aloud to stay, lets go Peyt, see you later Miss Halliwell"

Prue rolled her eyes: "Bye girls"

At the party everyone was asking Peyton questions about her vanquish earlier that day.

A while later, Peyton and Thomas were standing closely in the corner.

Thomas: "I'm glad you made it"

Peyton: "I'm glad I did too"

Thomas: "So Peyt, I was wondering...."

At that a group of guys walked over to them

Craig: "I cant believe you made it out alive!"

Peyton: "What can I say, I'm charmed" she smirked,

Unbeknown to everyone inside, a figure lurked silently outside the window.

"Not for long" it sneered before vanishing into the dark night.

**Hope you enjoyed :D Please please please review :) you'll make me so happy if you do :)**


	17. Hospital Evil Pt1

**Hey guys SOOOO sorry its been so long since i last updated, ive had writers block, and been really busy at work, and then to top it all off my laptop died due to viruses :( its all fixed now though and just got it back today, so heres the next chappy :) its a bit of a short one, ill make the next one longer!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Tossing and turning, Peyton sat up, sighing. She tried to take in deep breaths, but to no avail. She swung her legs over to the side of the bed. With a great effort, she pulled herself up, and went to her bedroom window, opening it, and trying to breathe in the cool night air. She felt a little groggy as her head hurt. She coughed as the cold hit her lungs, and doubled over as she tried to prevent herself for continuing her coughing fit. Once controlled, she looked over to her alarm clock.

Peyton: "2.30" she sighed, shaking her head.

Opening the window hadn't helped, so she made her way downstairs. For the last 3 days she had been suffering from a tremendous cold, and as a result, had difficulty breathing. She opened the front door and sat on the step, taking in steady breaths. Once the tightness around her chest eased off, she made her way back inside, just as her mother came downstairs. Peyton quietly closed the door behind her, turning the key in the lock.

Prue: "What are you doing up sweetie?" she asked as she pushed a bit of hair behinds Peyton's ear.

Peyton: "I couldn't breathe, so I came out to get some air. I'm fine now though"

Prue: "Do you want a glass of water?"

Peyton nodded her head, her teeth chattering because of the cold.

Prue pulled her white dressing gown off and wrapped it around her daughter, and then the two made their way to the kitchen.

After they had a drink, they went back to bed. Peyton kept the dressing gown on and Prue tucked her back into bed as if she was a little kid. She kissed her on the forehead before bidding her goodnight. As Peyton drifted off to sleep, she smiled to herself, even though she was getting older, she still enjoyed little moments like that.

The rest of the night was mainly sleepless, she kept waking up because she was either coughing, or having difficulty breathing again.

When Phoebe came in to wake her in the morning, she was already awake.

"You ok sweetie? You look really pale" Phoebe asked with a concerned look upon her face.

Peyton: "I'm fine, just a bad night's sleep, and couldn't breathe"

Phoebe: "Cold still bothering you then. Do you want to stay off today again? I'm sure your mum wont mind"

Peyton: "I've missed enough school, I'll be fine, honest" she smiled at her aunt, trying to convince her that she was indeed ok, but Phoebe still looked uncertain.

She got herself up and ready, taking longer than usual as fatigue took its toll. When she entered the kitchen Stephanie was already sitting waiting on her.

Prue: "Morning sweetie"

Peyton: "Morning" she said through a yawn.

Prue: "You sure you don't want to stay off again today?"

Peyton: "I'll be fine, I want to go to school"

Stephanie said teasingly : "That'll make a change!"

Peyton smiled: "Shut up you. Where's dad?"

Prue: "He left already, Leo will take you, and you just have to call him whenever you're ready"

Peyton looked at her watch and realised that school would be starting any minute.

Peyton: "Uncle Leo!"

Bright lights filled the room and Leo appeared.

Leo: "Ready to go?"

Peyton: "Ready as I'll ever be, bye mum!"

She waved as she disappeared in the same manner Leo had arrived.

School went by pretty quickly, due to the fact she slept through most of her classes. Charlie cast a spell so that, to everyone else around them, Peyton was sitting up, alert, doing her work.

As they left the last class Charlie and Steph were talking excitedly about the new clothes store opening at the mall.

Charlie: "Are you going to come with us, Peyt?"

Peyton hadn't even been listening: "What?"

Steph: "To the mall?, new store opening?" she smiled excitedly

Peyton shook her head and groaned: "I cant, I have soccer practice, and I don't even want to do that"

Charlie: "Just ditch it then, why don't you join the team in magic school?"

Peyton sighed: "I cant, coach will go mad, and I already missed last weeks training session. I don't want to join the school team; I'm happy going with Sarah, and being on a normal, non magical team. Besides, it's the only time I really get to spend with her now"

Charlie asked raising his eyebrows: "Why are you so against magic, Peyt?"

Peyton said with a snort: "I'm not; I just sometimes wish I could be a carefree teenager without having to worry about Demons wanting to kill me"

Steph: "Peyt, stop being so morbid, being magical is awesome!" she cried as she jumped into the air.

Peyton laughed: "Sure it is but I need to be going now, I'll be late otherwise, and do you guys want a lift on the cosmic taxi?"

Steph: "Thanks, but were going to pick up some stuff from the library first"

Peyton: "Ok. Dad!"

Andy appeared in the schools hallway: "Hey angel, how are you?"

Peyton groaned unhappily: "I'm ill, I'm tired, and now I need to go to stupid soccer practise"

Andy: "Don't go then"

Peyton sighed rubbing the back of her neck: "Need to, come on I'm going to be late"

They orbed back to the manor just in time for Peyton to run up and change into her soccer gear then meet up with Sarah.

During soccer practise Peyton wasn't even trying, to the dismay of her coach.

Coach: "Peyton! Put a bit more effort into it!"

Peyton just shrugged her shoulders and feebly kicked the ball.

Coach, shaking her head: "Peyton, come here a second!"

Peyton ran over.

Coach: "I want you to do 4 laps of the track, then come back and try harder"

Peyton mumbled: "Yes coach"

As she ran round the track, she could feel her chest tightening, and she was finding it extremely difficult to breathe. Going round on the second lap, her breaths got shorter and faster, and she was wheezing really badly, she stopped and tried to take in air, clutching at her chest because of the tightness and praying for it to ease off. She pushed herself to go a bit faster, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She slowed down and looked around her, she couldn't hear anything now, and her vision blurred severely.

The coach stood watching the team when she turned to see Peyton had stopped and was swaying on the spot. As she walked over to her, Peyton collapsed on the ground, so the coach sped up into a run towards her. Peyton's face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

Everything else happened in a blur, the coach called for an ambulance, paramedics came and put her on a stretcher, putting her on oxygen once they got her into the ambulance.

Sarah ran and grabbed her mobile, calling the manor, before someone eventually picked up.

Sarah: "Hi, Phoebe? It's Sarah. Peyton's been taken to hospital because she couldn't breathe and then collapsed and she turned blue and...."

Phoebe: "Calm down Sarah, is Peyton ok?"

Sarah spoke through sobs: "I don't know, she was blue Phoebe"

Phoebe: "Did they take her to San Francisco memorial?"

Sarah: "Yeah"

Phoebe: "Ok, just stay calm Sarah, ok? I'll call you once I know what's going on ok, keep calm" she said firmly.

Sarah: "Ok" she replied as she pulled the phone away from her tear soaked face.

In the manor, Phoebe was trying desperately to phone Prue but wasn't getting an answer, she even tried calling for Andy, but with no luck.

Phoebe: "Leo!"

Leo appeared behind Phoebe: "What's going on?"

Phoebe jumped and said anxiously: "Peyton's been taken to hospital, I can't get a hold of Prue and Andy"

Leo: "Andy's in a meeting with the elders, he can't hear you. I'll go see if I can pull him out of it, you drive to Buckland's"

Phoebe: "Ok, I'll meet you at the hospital"

Phoebe drove to Buckland's as fast as was legal, and took the elevator to Prue's office. When she entered there was no sign of Prue.

Man: "Can I help you?"

Phoebe turned to see a tall man, with blonde hair, standing in the doorway.

Phoebe: "I'm looking for Prue Halliwell"  
Man: "And who might you be?"

Phoebe said with a hint of urgency in her tone: "I'm her sister, look; its urgent where is she?"

Man: "I'm afraid she's in a meeting and will be for another hour or so"

Phoebe was real anxious now and spoke in a louder and clearly more urgently: "Look, her daughter's in hospital, you have to get her out here now"

The man nodded his head: "Follow me"

As they walked to a door he stopped about 3 steps away from it: "Wait here"

She could hear him talking and then she heard her sister's voice: "Can't it wait?"

Phoebe ran to the door to see Prue sitting around a big table with her Boss and other people in suits who she didn't recognise.

Prue: "Phoebe, what's going on I'm in the middle of a very important meeting" she diverted her eyes to those around her.

Phoebe gasped for words: "Peyton's been taken to hospital, she was at soccer practice and couldn't breathe, Sarah said she was blue when the medics took her away"

Prue looked at her boss.

Claire said with an understanding tone: "Go, its ok"

Prue gave one glance around her and said: "Thank you, sorry gentlemen!"

The two rushed to the hospital, Andy, Leo, Piper and Phoebe were already there.

Andy jumped to his feet and wrapped Prue in his arms.

Prue whimpered: "What's going on?"

Andy stroked her back, trying to comfort her and said: "They won't let us in to see her yet, we're waiting on a doctor to tell us what's going on"

Prue took a seat behind Andy, and they all sat in silence for 30 minutes before a doctor came over, everyone jumping to there feet.

Doctor: "Who here is the parents?"

Prue and Andy: "That's us"

Doctor: "I'm doctor Hennessey, your daughters doing fine we've managed to stabilize her"

Prue asked with concern: "What happened?"

Doctor Hennessey: "She had a very severe asthma attack, she's still on oxygen and we'll have to keep her in for a few days to give her steroids through an intravenous drip, but she'll be ok, although she'll have to take inhalers daily from now on to prevent another attack like this"

Prue looked confused: "Asthma? I didn't even know she had asthma, was it her cold that triggered it?"

Doctor Hennessey: "It was a chest infection that triggered the attack, but she was diagnosed with asthma when she was 5, it's in her medical records"

Andy: "Can we see her?"

Doctor Hennessey: "Yes, I'll show you the way, although only 3 family members at a time would be preferable"

Prue looked at her sisters, Cole and Leo.

Phoebe: "Cole you go, us 3 can go after"

Cole nodded his head and followed the doctor to the room.

Peyton was lying in a bed, still in her soccer gear. She had an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, and a needle in her hand for the injections of steroids. She was breathing deeply and looked as though she was sleeping.

Prue covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes started to water. Cole gently squeezed her shoulder and took a seat at one side of the bed, Andy and Prue sat down at the other side.

Prue took her hand, slowly running her thumb back and forth over it.

Prue managed to speak through her sobs and tears: "Hey baby"

Peyton's eyes flickered at the sound of her mother's voice.

Andy: "Come on Angel, wake up"

Her eyes flickered even more until Cole spoke.

Cole: "I know you don't like school Peyton but what an excuse to get off school"

A small smile spread on her face and her eyes opened looking up at him.

Peyton responded but it was muffled due to the oxygen mask. Seeing the look of confusion upon his face she pulled the mask off.

Peyton said mockingly: "I said that you've to shut up"

Cole: "You're lucky you're lying in a hospital bed"

Peyton: "Think that's your luck"

She turned to her parents and smiled weakly.

Prue: "How you feeling?"

Peyton: "Not too bad, when can I go home?"

Prue: "Not for a few days, they want to keep you in to give you steroids"

Peyton looked at the needle in her hand.

Peyton: "Oh! I never even noticed that before"

Andy: "Why didn't you tell us you were asthmatic, if we knew this, it could have been prevented"

Peyton: "I didn't want to bother you with it, and how was I supposed to know that I would soon face an asthmatic attack?, Are you mad?"

Prue: "Of course not sweetie, we're just glad you're ok"

They sat chatting for a little while longer, before they said goodbye allowing Piper, Leo and Phoebe in to see her.

Peyton smiled as her Aunts and Leo came in.

Phoebe went over giving her a hug, followed by Leo, then Piper got to her bedside.

Piper said with a small smile on her face: "If you ever scare us like that again, madam you will be grounded for the rest of your life.

Peyton: "I'm sorry, Aunt Piper. If I had known this would happen I would have told you I had asthma"

Piper: "No more secrets ok?"

Peyton nodded: "Ok"

Piper leant down pulling her into a hug, and kissing her on the forehead.

As they sat chatting Peyton struggled to keep her eyes open, so the three left her to get to sleep.

As she slept, she was haunted by horrible dreams.

A tall figure walked down the corridors of the hospital, looking into each room as it went. Its black boots pounded with each step it took. As it came to the middle of the corridor, it stopped at a door, turning and looking in. He removed the black top hat, and entered. As he approached the side of the bed, he put his hat on the cabinet that sat next to it. In the bed a young boy, about 9 years old lay sleeping, wires attached all over his body. As the figure leaned over the bed, the young boy awoke, eyes filled with terror. He placed his hand over the boys face, and exhaled with pleasure as the boys life flowed into him. The figure grabbed his hat, placed it upon his head, and then exited the room, slowly fading away as he walked down the corridor. Upon the bed, the boys body lay limp and lifeless.

Peyton woke up drenched in sweat, and was suddenly aware she was screaming. As she opened her eyes, a nurse was leaning over her.

Nurse: "Are you ok darling? I heard you screaming"

Peyton sat up and rubbed her eyes: "Just a bad dream, what time is it?"

Nurse: "Its only 3am, would like me to get you anything?"

Peyton: "A glass of water would be great, please"

The nurse smiled leaving, returning a few moments with a cup of water, Peyton gulping it down.

Nurse: "Is that everything?"

Peyton: "Yeah that's fine, thank you. Ill see you in the morning"

Nurse: "Not me, sunshine, I'm off duty in a couple of hours, tomorrow night though"

Peyton smiled: "See you then"

Nurse: "Try and not have anymore bad dreams"

Peyton: "I'll try"

Peyton turned back over and fell back asleep.

When she woke in the morning her mum and Aunt Phoebe were already sitting in the room.

Phoebe: "Morning sweetie, how are you today?"

Peyton: "Feeling lots better, can I go home now?" She looked at them pleadingly.

Prue: "Not yet sweetie"

Peyton: "That sucks. By the way, I had a bad dream last night, but considering who we are, maybe it could be something more"

Phoebe: "What happened?" she looked intrigued.

Peyton: "There was a tall figure thingy, and it went into a boys room and sucked the life out of him"

Phoebe: "In a house?"

Peyton: "No, in this hospital"

Prue: "What did it look like?"

Peyton: "As I said it was tall, it had a tall black hat, big boots; I distinctly remember hearing them pounding of the floor. I didn't see its face"

Peyton shuffled in the bed.

Peyton: "I need to pee, ill be back in a sec" she said as jumped of the bed.

Prue: "Do you need a hand?"

Peyton said sticking out her tongue: "Mum, I had an asthma attack; it didn't affect my ability to pee without help"

Prue rolled her eyes as Peyton left the room.

As Peyton walked down the corridor, she realised this was the corridor she had seen in her dream. She stopped at the room where she had seen the little boy killed. There was no one in it, and it was all made up as if ready for the next patient.

A nurse walked by, and stopped when she saw Peyton.

Nurse: "Are you ok?"

Peyton: "Yeah, did a little boy stay in this room?"

Nurse: "Yes, he died last night, poor little lamb, he seemed to be getting better as well"

Peyton just nodded her head, and then went to the bathroom before going back to her room.

When Peyton returned to the room, her Mum and Phoebe looked at her concerned.

Phoebe: "What's wrong sweetie? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Peyton: "Can premonitions enter your dreams? And could I be getting them as its happening?"

Phoebe looked thoughtful and said: "Yeah, your powers must be progressing"

Peyton nodded firmly: "They are, and my dream wasn't a dream, it was a premonition, we have some serious demonic problems"

**So what do yous think? Please review! Ill try and update soon but i have an audition for the X factor in a week so im gonna be practising lots!**

**Wish me luck!**


	18. Authors Note 2

**Hey guys, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, but to be honest i was a bit dissapointed by the number of reviews. Thanks also to my beta reader who i forgot to thank in the last chapter. Im going to take a break from writing just now, i feel im losing my touch a bit and the number of reviews i got confirmed that. I will be back, i refuse to give up on this story. I wont be updating this for at the most a couple of months while i try and get my mojo back. Ive got alot going on right now with work and my audition coming up, but hopefully you's will stick around and be waiting when i come back :)**

**Thanks for reading so far and you'll be sure to hear from me again,**

**If you have any plot ideas, maybe a character you want in, then just message me and ill be sure to consider it!**

**Thanks again,**

**CharmedSupergirl**


	19. Hospital Evil Pt2

**Hey guys, thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter and sorry for the wait, but i think i have my mojo back :D**

**The spell in this is so bad but i didnt know what to write for it lol. **

**Thank you to my awesome beta reader demons unleashed :D you done awesome work with this chapter.**

**Please review, it makes me want to write more :D**

Darkness filled the room, but you could vaguely see the silhouette thrashing about in the bed. Peytons eyes were shut tight, soft moans escaped her mouth and her expression contorted in terror as the nightmare took hold.

Turning a corner she came face to face with the demon who had killed earlier, it took no notice of her and walked into a nearby room. This time it was a girl, Peyton had spoken to her earlier, and they were about the same age. It did the same routine as last time, removing its hat before it walked in, and placing it on the bedside cabinet. As it placed its hand upon her face, Peyton screamed for it to stop. Suddenly she felt like she was shaking, and her surroundings disappeared before her very eyes.

"Come on honey wake up"

Peyton woke and looked at the nurse from the night before. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Nurse: "Bad dreams bothering you again?"

Peyton nodded her head: "Yeah just a little"

Nurse:" Well that's your last dose of the steroids, you should get out later today"

Peyton: "What time is it?"

Nurse: "Only 3.15am, I'm going to go back to my duty, sleep well"

Peyton: "Yeah, thanks"

When the nurse left, she got out of bed and speedily walked to the girl's room. It was filled with doctors trying to bring her back before one turned to his colleague and said the dreaded words.

Doctor: "Time of death, "3.16am"

As Peyton stood watching, she could feel breaths upon her neck and a slight chuckle before hearing the footsteps pounding away. When she turned she could see nothing but could still hear the footsteps disappearing into the distance.

Peyton sleepily walked back to her bed, tears stung her eyes at the thought of losing another innocent. She felt she should have been able to do something. Climbing back into bed, she snuggled under the covers and cried into her pillow until sleep took over.

Before she knew it, morning was here and her Mum and Cole were sitting in deep conversation.

Peyton: "Morning" She croaked.

Prue: "Hey sweetie, I didn't realize you were awake. How you feeling?"

Peyton: "Loads better"

Prue: "The doctors said you can get out this evening"

Peyton: "Yeah" she said with a half hearted smile.

Prue frowned at her daughter's lack of enthusiasm: "What's up? I thought you'd be happy to get out of here"

Peyton: "What did you find out about the demon?"

Cole: "He's upper level, to stay alive he has to steal the lives of those who are sick, mainly children"

Peyton: "How do we vanquish him?"

Prue: "There's a spell in the book of shadows, the only thing is, you have to be sick to see him"

Peyton: "That explains it then"

Prue and Cole shared a confused look with each other and on seeing the confused looks upon their faces; she explained about the previous nights events.

Prue exclaimed: "Oh god, are you ok?"

Peyton shaking her head from side to side: "I should have done something, i got that premonition for a reason, they were both my innocents and they died because i wasn't there to protect them"

Cole said gently: "You can't blame yourself, your premonitions were happening as the killings were taking place, there's nothing you could have done"

Peyton sighing exasperatedly: "Still doesn't make it any easier. The spell, is it a power of three spell?"

Prue: "No, why?"

Peyton: "Because i can do it then, make the doctors think I need another night here, and I can vanquish him"

Prue stood up shaking her head: "No way! Absolutely not going to happen, you can't even see him!"

Peyton felt her voice rising in volume as she said: "I'm not going to stand by and let another innocent get killed!"

Prue trying to reason with her said: "You don't know if another one will happen tonight, it may have moved on to somewhere else"

At that, Peyton gasped, her eyes shut as flashes of images filled her head.

Prue said in a concerned tone: "What happened?"

Peyton gasped for air as she returned from the premonition: "It was another premonition; he's going to attack again, here, tonight!"

Prue: "Look we'll figure something out, ok?"

Peyton looked unconvinced but accepted her mothers answer.

Peyton, glancing up at the clock: "I'm going to go to the nurse's station and see about getting some breakfast; I must've missed it this morning"

Prue: "I can go if you want?"

Peyton: "Mum, I can do it myself, stop babying me!" she snapped before walking out the room and shaking her head in exasperation.

Walking along the corridor she slipped past the nurses station, and walked down another corridor, through a set of doors that had 'STAFF ONLY' in red bold letters. She snuck past a room full of doctors before she found the room she was looking for.

Inside was a lab, she found a fridge that had just what she was looking for. On the vial it had 'Flu Virus' scrawled across it. On a medical program she had seen, she knew that in hospitals they kept the viruses to try and find a vaccine. Without any doubt in her mind, she found a syringe and put the contents of the vial into it before injecting it into her arm. Almost immediately she felt faint and dizzy. She managed to make her way back to her room and slowly sat down onto her bed, hands shaking and face chalk white.

Prue shot up from her seat as she saw the condition her daughter was in and said: "What's going on? Are you ok?"

Peyton: "You're going to go mad in a minute. I injected myself with a flu virus, so you better get that spell for me cause I'll be in here another night, and now I'll be able to see the demon" She erupted into a fit of coughs.

Prue looked horrified and said: "You did what! I'm beyond mad right now Peyton, what on earth were you thinking!"

Peyton glaring at her mom said: "I'm not about to let more innocents die, Mum. So get the spell, but for now, get a nurse and don't you dare mention what I've done" she said firmly.

Prue clenched her hands in fists and shook her head angrily as she retreated from the room.

As she walked towards the nurse's station she felt someone grab her and she was pulled into a room.

Prue looked startled but upon realizing who it was, wore a look of annoyance.

Prue said in an annoyed voice: "What are you doing here?"

"You know, I really despise having to deal with your family, but your daughter is meddling in stuff that ought not to be meddled with!"

Prue sighed: "I know that, but there's not much I can do about it"

"Get Leo to heal her"

Prue shaking her head slowly: "That wont work, she won't allow him to until the demon's been vanquished"

"I suggest you figure something out then because her name is next on my list and you well know and can't do anything"

Prue said in a worried voice: "I'll think of something, now can you go please?"

"For her sake, you better, goodbye Prue" With that, the Angel of Death disappeared.

After a couple of hours Peyton was back on a drip, full of the flu. The doctors were baffled, and had come to the conclusion that she had caught it from someone.

Peyton drifted in and out of sleep for hours until 9pm came. She looked around the empty room and just when she thought that everyone had gone home, her dad walked in cradling a cup of coffee in his hands. Seeing her awake, a smile spread across his face.

Andy: "Hey baby" he said as he took her hand.

Peyton: "Hey" a small smile formed as she spoke.

Andy: "How do you feel?"

Peyton: "So ill. I can't wait till this is over so i can get Uncle Leo to heal me. Is Mum still mad?"

Andy gave a little chuckle as he said: "She's furious with you, but she understands, and she left the spell, here"

He pulled a bit of paper out his pocket and put it in her hand, holding onto it for a second before letting go.

Peyton: "Thanks Dad"

Andy: "Now be careful ok? and if you need me I'm just a call away. As soon as its done, call for Leo, ok"

Peyton: "Ok Dad"

Andy: "Is it nearly time?"

Peyton looked at the clock and nodded her head.

Andy nodded his head as he said: "Ill go then, I love you"

Peyton: "I love you too"

He pulled her into a quick embrace before kissing her lightly on the forehead and saying goodbye.

Peyton got out of bed, pulling the drip out carefully, and hoping no nurses would come to her room.

She hastily made her way out the room, and ran down the corridor, taking lefts and rights in the hope that she was going the right way.

In the Manor, they were all sitting on the edge of their seats in silence just waiting for her call to Leo.

Cole: "What?"

Everyone around him looked at him funny.

Peyton: "I said, what's up"

Cole: "Nothing we're all just sitting here waiting to hear from you"

Peyton: "Uncle Cole, why do you have to speak out loud now, i bet you're getting funny looks, you never used to have that bad habit"

Cole gave a light chuckle as he said: "I don't know why, and yes I'm getting funny looks, it sounds like someone's getting a bit too good at telepathy...wait a minute, did you just call me Uncle Cole?"

Peyton's smirk could be felt as she said: "Yeah, wanted to see how it would sound"

Cole said with anticipation: "And?"

Peyton: "I like it"

Cole: "Me too" he smiled to himself before looking around to see looks of annoyance.

Cole: "Oh yeah, it's Peyton"

Prue rolled her eyes as she said: "We figured that, how is she?"

Cole: "Hey squirt, how you holding up?"

Peyton: "I really wish you would stop calling me that, I'm not a kid. I'm seriously lacking in energy, i just want to sleep, and i cant find this god damn demon"

Cole: "She says she's lacking in energy, she wants to sleep, and she cant find the go.."

Peyton: "Just say demon! Are you trying to get me into trouble?"

Cole: "Ooops, sorry Peyton. She says she can't find the demon"

Back in the hospital Peyton was searching all over for the demon when she came to a corridor that looked familiar. She took a slow walk down it before the demon appeared about 5 meters in front of her. It stared straight at her but looked away and continued into the room. Peyton got to the room just as he was laying his hat down.

Peyton: "I don't think so!"

The demon turned scowling at her. With that, she pulled the piece of paper and started to read out the spell.

Peyton: "Demon of sickness, demon of..." she didn't finish as coughs erupted from her body violently. Her body shuddered as he tried to control it.

The demon picked up his hat and started to make his way hastily towards her.

Peyton: "Uh oh"

She turned from the room and tried to run but the fatigue was taking over. She stopped to read out the spell before realising that she had dropped the piece of paper.

Peyton: " Cole, you there?"

Cole: "What happened to Uncle Cole?"

Peyton: "No time for that, get someone to get the spell out of the book of shadows, and hurry"

Cole: "Ok I'm on it"

Peyton stood swaying on the spot as her vision blurred, she dropped to the floor and the demon approached.

He lowered himself and kneeled down next to her. He removed the hat, and started to lower his hand upon her face.

Cole: "Peyton you there?"

Peyton: "Yeah, spell, now" she gasped between words.

Cole: "Demon of sickness"

Peyton: "Demon of sickness"

Cole: "Demon of death"

Peyton: "Demon of death"

Cole: "I vanquish you now as you take your last breath"

Peyton: "I vanquish you now as you take your last breath"

Fire burst through the demon as he screamed until nothing more was left, well apart from his hat.

Cole: "Peyton?"

Peyton: "Get...Leo...Now"

Blue orbs appeared next to Peyton and he hovered his hands over her, as a glow emitted from them.

Peyton: "That's enough"

He removed his hands but looked puzzled.

Leo frowned as he said: "But you're not fully healed yet"

Peyton: "Yeah and I don't want to be" she groaned as she pulled herself to her feet.

Leo: "Why?"

Peyton: "I was told the story about Aunt Piper when she got oroya fever and you healed her, i don't want that to happen again"

Leo: "Good point, do you want me to orb you to your room?"

Peyton nodded her head.

As they were orbing out Peyton grabbed the hat.

Once she was back in bed, Leo said he would go.

Peyton nodded: "Probably wise in case a nurse comes, in fact, I'm going to need to call for one to get my drip back in"

Leo: "See you later, feel better soon"

Peyton: "Thanks Uncle Leo. Tell my mum and dad I love them"

Leo smiled as he said: "I will, goodnight"

After he left a nurse came and put the drip back in, almost as soon as she had left Peyton was asleep.

When morning came her parents hadn't arrived yet, but a doctor had came to see her.

Dr: "How are you feeling?"

Peyton: "Better, not great, but better" she smiled weakly.

Dr said impressively: "You seem to be a fast healer. If you want, when your parents come they can sign the release papers and you can go home"

Peyton: "That would be great"

Dr: "I'll need you to make sure you have plenty of rest and keep taking fluids and you should be better within a couple of days"

Peyton: "Ok, thanks for all your help"

The doctor smiled and left the room.

Peyton got herself up and ready, and even had her bag packed by the time her parents came in.

As soon as Prue walked in she made a beeline for Peyton and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Peyton: "Bit too tight mum, my bones still ache"

Prue: "Good. You ever do that without consulting me first again young lady and you'll be grounded for the rest of your life. But having said that, I'm very proud of you" she smiled and lightly kissed her on the head before Andy gave her a hug.

Prue: "Are you going somewhere?"

Peyton: "Doctor said that I was good to go today, just make sure I have loads of rest and plenty of fluids"

Prue: "That's great sweetie!"

Peyton rolled her eyes: "Yeah, I've seen enough of hospitals for a long time. So hurry your butt down and sign my release papers" she smiled cheekily at her mother.

Prue: "Sure thing"

About an hour later and she was back at home.

As she got in the front door Piper and Phoebe ran to her and gave her a hug.

They all gathered on the couch to hear about the events, which Peyton told quite willingly, after all, it was her second vanquish.

Andy: "Your lucky you and Cole have that telepathy thing going, otherwise it could have been really serious"

Peyton: "I know, but, i got a souvenir" she smiled happily as she removed the hat from her bag.

Phoebe: "You're a weird kid"

Peyton: "I know"

She started coughing again as the doorbell rang so Andy went to answer it while Prue sat rubbing Peytons back.

Stephanie, Charlie and Thomas walked in each with something different in their hands.

Stephanie: "How you feeling you big faker?"

Peyton: "Like a trucks ran over my body and lungs have shrunk to half their original size"

Stephanie's eyes widened: "Is it contagious?"

Peyton rolled her eyes: "No its past the contagious stage, besides its only worse because of my asthma"

Stephanie looked relieved: "Good, because I love you and all, but I don't want your germs. Oh here I got you this"

She handed her a parcel which was opened within two seconds. It was a yellow top that had a slogan on the front that Peyton had been admiring for ages.

Peyton: "Thank you, I love it, come hug me" she smiled and opened her arms.

Charlie: "Dude" she gave her thumbs up.

Peyton: "Dude" she gave thumbs down.

Charlie: "Oh what the hey!" she said as she wrapped her arms around her.

Charlie: "I'm glad your better, and is there anymore illnesses you should be telling us about?"

Peyton: "Absolutetly not"

Charlie: "Good, here I brought you chocolate, and ice cream, and some more chocolate, and a bit more ice cream"

Peyton: "Thanks Charlie, I'll be obese by the time we go back to school"

Charlie: "It'll make me look thinner if all my friends are fat"

Peyton stuck out her tongue as she said: "Ahh so you do have a hidden agenda" they both giggled.

Then Thomas stepped forward and wrapped Peyton into a tight hug, whispering in her ear.

Thomas: "I'm glad your better, i was scared for you"

Peyton: "Ooooh big bad Thomas really does have a soft spot then"

He pulled away and looked at her.

Thomas: "Don't get used to it. Well i brought you a movie, which we can watch if your parents allow it"

Peyton looked at her mum pleadingly.

Prue: "Yeah you can, but once it's done you have to go so she can get her rest"

Steph: "Sure things Miss Halliwell"

Once the movie had finished they left apart from Thomas who lingered a little while longer.

Peyton: "As much as I'd love for you to stay, i really want to sleep now, besides my mum will kick your ass if she finds you here"

Thomas: "And we wouldn't want that now. Don't worry, I'm going, i just wanted to give you your other gift before i went"

Peyton: "What other..." Peyton looked confused and didn't even get to finish her sentence.

Thomas lightly took her chin, and pressed his lips to hers, in a soft kiss.

When the pulled apart all Peyton could say was "Wow"

Thomas grinned at her: "Ill text you later, yeah?"

Peyton: "Yeah, sure"

When she shut the door behind her she stood against it, smiling dreamily.

**Right guys thats it, hope you enjoyed :D PLEASE review :) if i get alot of reviews ill have the next chapter up really soon :D**


	20. Thomas

**Hey guys, thanks to Shindii, dmd, Renvictoria, Ollie912, MissUnderRated, Millieprue, Melinda Halliwell, TaylorAndTobyfreak88, and OTHangles for your reviews, theyre very much appreciated.**

**Thank you to my beta-reader Demons Unleashed also :)**

**I'm SO SO SO SO sorry for such a long wait for the update, but I got promoted at work about 2 months ago so I've been so busy it's ridiculous. Plus my beta was on a trip so it was hard for him to get my chapter. Ill try harder to get them up faster. Anyways hope it was worth the wait.**

Two weeks had passed since Peyton had been in the hospital, and she had made a full recovery. No demons since then had reared their ugly heads, but the Charmed Ones knew all too well that they would show up eventually. Apart from school, Peyton had been spending a lot of time with Thomas, Steph and Charlie, well, to her mothers knowledge anyway, mainly it was just Thomas. The two had been going steady for 2 weeks, just after their kiss Thomas had called her and asked her to be his girlfriend, which she accepted with no hesitation. There was still the small matter of breaking the rules; she knew she was bound to get found out eventually.

Lying on the bed, lips locked with the TV playing in the background, Peyton gazed up at Thomas and smiled.

Thomas mumbled between kisses: "Your mums going to walk in and then were screwed"

Peyton smiled as she said: "She's at work, Dads not home, Phoebe and Cole are away to the movies, Leos up there, which leaves Aunt Piper and she'd never come into my room without knocking or something first, so were cool"

Thomas: "I'm glad, hey, what time is it?"

Peyton turned to the alarm clock sat upon her bedside cabinet: "its 6.30" she sighed and pulled apart from Thomas.

Thomas: "What's up?" he said with a confused look upon his face.

Peyton sighed, not meeting his eyes as she said, "My mum will be home any minute, I thought we had longer, I'm so sick of sneaking around, I don't like lying to her"

Thomas: "Then don't, why don't you just tell her"

Peyton looked away as she said: "Because number one, I'd get grounded for breaking the rules. Number two, I'd get a huge lecture for lying, and number three, she'd make me stop seeing you" she looked down at the floor miserably...

Thomas rose up and lifted her chin and kissed her, when he pulled away he spoke gently: "But when she finds out eventually, which she will, don't you think it will be a worse scenario?"

Peyton crossed her arms, defensively: "Yeah I suppose, ok I'll tell her, but this is not going to be fun" she answered with a frown.

Thomas laughed, uplifting the mood in the room: "Your mum's scary when she's mad"

Peyton snorted, as she said: "You think!"

The two chuckled slightly and Thomas wrapped his arms around her before the slam of a door pulled them apart.

Prue yelled: "I'm home!"

Thomas sighed and said: "I guess that's my cue to go" he said getting up.

Peyton: "Don't you want to stay for dinner?" she looked up hopefully.

Thomas shook his head: "No thanks, my mum will be making mine as we speak, besides, your going to get this done and over with" he said firmly.

Peyton said biting her lip, an anxious expression on her face: "I'm scared of how she'll react"

Thomas said reassuringly, "I think she'll be ok with it, don't worry too much, ok?"

He placed his hands in hers before kissing her goodbye.

Peyton smiled sadly: "Bye"

Thomas smiled and exited the bedroom.

As Peyton waited for dinner, she sat fretfully with her stomach in knots over what she was going to say to her mother.

Peyton heard a knock on the door, which was followed by her Aunt Piper's head poking round the door.

Piper: "Dinner will be ready in five minutes, go wash up"

Peyton mumbled, without looking up: "Ok"

Piper said with a little frown: "Is everything alright?"

Peyton: "Ask me again in a couple of hours"

Piper said as she raised one of her eyebrows: "Bit cryptic," she said sitting down on the bed.

Peyton took a deep breath,_ might as well start this slow and take pointers on the reactions, _she thought, "Well don't say anything, but me and Thomas have been going steady for two weeks now, and he wants me to tell mum. I know she's going to find out eventually so it's better to tell her now, but I'm terrified of how she's going to react" Peyton looked her aunt in the face, trying to decipher any feelings of disapproval or horror, but none came.

Piper said gently: "Honey, she's your mum and she'll be ok with it, she'll appreciate that you told her, instead of lying and going behind her back"

Peyton nodded, relieved that Piper had a positive reaction to it, "Thomas said that too, so she'll be fine?"

Piper smiled, and went back to her chipper self: "Of course she will be, now come on, dinner will be burning on the stove"

Peyton grinned, followed her Aunt downstairs, and sat next to Phoebe and opposite to Prue at the table.

Everyone was there apart from Cole.

Peyton said looking around: "Where's Uncle Cole?"

Phoebe: "Stuff to do in the underworld"

Peyton smirked: "Cause that doesn't sound dodgy" she laughed as Phoebe elbowed her in the ribs.

Peyton said cheerfully: "Ow!"

Phoebe a smile evident on her face: "Serves you right"

Peyton returned her comment by sticking out her tongue.

Prue: "How was school today?"

Peyton: "Good, although we had algebra which sucked"

Prue: "I see Thomas was over again"

Peyton's face went red and she started to stutter: "Y-yeah he was here just f-for a little bit"

Prue stared at her hard, trying to make out her expressions: "Not anything I should know?"

Peyton's heart was hammering in her chest but at that moment Piper walked in with dinner so the conversation halted as they tucked into their food.

Once dinner was over Peyton washed up the dishes since she was on dishes duty this week.

Piper looked at her and said: "Are you going to do it now?"

Peyton: "I've been thinking, it's her birthday tomorrow, and rather than have her pissed off on her birthday, I should just leave it till after"

Piper said raising an eyebrow and giving her an amused smile: "You have a fair point even though you're delaying it more for your own sake than hers"

Prue walked in behind them and spoke causing them to jump: "What you two talking about"

Piper and Peyton immediately said: "Nothing!"

Prue smirked: "Discussing birthday presents are we" she smiled and raised her eyebrows.

Piper and Peyton laughed nervously while sharing a glance between themselves.

Piper said hurriedly: "Of course"

Peyton smiled a little too broadly: "You know us too well"

Piper looked up, glancing at the clock: "I need to go now; I have to go help out at P3, ill see you all later"

Prue and Peyton bid her goodbye before Prue turned to Peyton.

Prue: "What are you doing tonight?"

Peyton: "I don't know, what times Dad finishing?"

Prue: "No clue, he said he'll be late though. Do you want to watch a movie? Get some popcorn, laze on the Sofa in front of the TV"

Peyton: "Yeah that sounds like a plan, has to be sweet popcorn though"

Prue, '' Of course. Wait, do we have any popcorn?"

Peyton: "We do" she smiled as she bent down to the cupboard which is normally home to the pots and pans, but after reaching her arm in as far is it could go and moving it a round a bit, she pulled out a box of microwave popcorn.

Prue raised her eyebrows, pleasantly surprised: "Did you hide that in there?"

Peyton: "Yeah! Otherwise Aunt Phoebe would've eaten it; you know what she's like with the stuff"

Prue nodded: "Good point, go pick out a movie then"

Once Peyton had picked the movie, Drop-dead Fred, she went to the sitting room where her mum was already waiting.

When it finished they decided to put another movie on. Prue was sitting with her knees up on the sofa and Peyton was lying with her head on Prue's legs, halfway through the movie, Peyton had fallen asleep.

The front door opened and shut quietly, Prue turned to find Andy walking towards her, he bent down and kissed her, then smiled down at his daughter who must've heard him come in because her eyes were half-open.

Prue: "Come on sweetie, time for bed"

Peyton nodded and sleepily said goodnight before making her way to bed.

When morning came Peyton was the first one up and dressed, by the time everyone had come down she had made breakfast.

Phoebe smiled as she looked around the delicacies that lay waiting to be devoured: "Oh this is a nice surprise"

Peyton smirked, obviously pleased by the reaction: "Don't get used to it, its just cause its my mums birthday" she beamed at Prue who had just sat down in her seat.

Peyton walked over with Prue's bacon and egg rolls and poured coffee into her cup.

Peyton: "Leaded, just as you like it. Happy Birthday Mum" she smiled as she kissed her mum on the cheek and gave her a hug.

Prue: "Thanks sweetie"

Once everyone had eaten, Peyton did the dishes while everyone got ready.

Just as she was finishing Steph walked in.

Steph: "Are you on dishes duty all the time?"

Peyton: "No just dinner dishes this week, but its my mums birthday so I made them breakfast and I'm cleaning up after them as well"

Steph: "Glad you reminded me" Steph said as she went into her backpack and pulled out a card and a little gift box.

Peyton: "You got my mum a present?"

Steph: "Of course, your mums cool"

Peyton rolled her eyes as Prue walked in.

Prue: "Morning Steph"

Steph: "Morning Miss Halliwell, Happy Birthday" she smiled as she handed over the card and gift.

Prue smiled as she pulled out new camera film from the box.

Steph: "Its not much, I spent all of my allowance, but Peyton told me you liked photography so I thought it would be funny, but also something you could use"

Prue beamed: "It was very sweet of you Steph, thanks"

Peyton: "I'll give you your gift later; we gotta go to school now. DAD!"

Andy orbed in: "Ready to leave?"

Peyton: "Yes please, bye mum, have a nice day, love you"

Prue: "Thank you, love you too"

Just as they were orbing out Prue shouted: "Wait!"

Peyton: "What?"

Prue: "Do you have your inhalers?"

Peyton: "Of course Mum, goodbye"

Both Peyton and Prue's days went by quickly and by 5pm they were both home, Prue had gotten away early from work.

They had all decided it would be nice for Andy, Prue and Peyton to have a meal out together as a family for Prue's birthday, so Andy had made dinner reservations for 6, all Peyton and Prue had to do now was wait on him returning from work.

Peyton: "Can I give you your birthday present now?" she smiled excitedly.

Prue: "Yeah but sweetie you shouldn't have got me anything"

Peyton ran upstairs and returned with two envelopes.

Peyton: "Ok this one first" she said handing her the envelope.

Prue opened it up and had a card with ' To the best mum ever, Happy Birthday' printed on the front. Her eyes were filled with tears as she read through it.

Peyton: "Is it not good, I'm sorry, I knew I should have picked the other one" Peyton said slightly frustrated with herself.

Prue: "No sweetie, I love it, they are happy tears, I just never thought this day would come," she said wiping the tears away.

Peyton smiled and hugged her mother tightly.

Peyton: "Now open this one" she grinned.

She handed her the second envelope, which when Prue opened, she found vouchers to get professional photos taken.

Peyton: "I overheard you saying to Dad that you'd like photos done of the 3 of us, so I got the vouchers"

Prue: "Peyton, this is amazing, thank you so much! But how did you afford this?"

Peyton: "I saved my allowance"

Prue: "I don't give you an allowance" she said with raise eyebrows.

Peyton shrugged: "Ok well Dad helped out a bit, and Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe, I used what savings I had"

Prue wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her on top of the head:" Thank you"

Peyton: "No problem"

Prue: "Can I ask you something?"

Peyton: "Shoot"

Prue giving her a stern look said, "Is there something going on between you and Thomas?"

Peyton said immediately, "No, of course not" she laughed nervously.

Prue: "Because you know what my rules are Peyton"

Peyton looked miserable: "I know, and I wouldn't disobey them" she lied.

Andy walked through the door then so Peyton left the room to leave them alone for a bit before they went out. She felt so guilty for lying.

They went out and had their meal, the three of them really enjoyed themselves and the meal was delicious. After the meal they went back to the manor and everyone settled in the living room with a drink, Peyton's being non-alcoholic, talking about various different things, the room filled with laughter over some of their past. A knock at the door seen everyone's heads turn towards it but no one moved.

Peyton: "Ill get it then"

When she opened the door, Thomas was standing and he leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him away.

She turned to everyone :" Ill just be one second" she said holding up a finger, then stepping outside and the door shutting behind them.

Peyton whispered: "What are you doing here?"

Thomas: "I came to see you, why are you all dressed up?"

Peyton: "My mum's birthday remember?"

Thomas: "Oh sorry, I totally forgot!"

Peyton smiled: "Its ok, I'm glad to see you, I missed you"

Thomas: "I missed you too. How did your Mum take it when you told her?"

Peyton looked uncomfortable and looked away from him: "Welll..."

Thomas: "You didn't tell her did you?"

Peyton: "I wanted to, but I didn't want to have her pissed off on her birthday"

Thomas nodded: "Ok, fair enough, I'm just surprised she doesn't suspect anything"

Peyton gave him a matter-of-fact look: "Oh she does, she asked me earlier if there was anything going on between us"

Thomas looked surprised: "Peyton!"

Peyton: "What?" she jumped startled.

Thomas shook his head disapprovingly: "That should have been your cue to tell her! She's now going to be majorly pissed when you do tell her because you blatantly lied to her"

Peyton: "Just let me worry about that ok. Look I need to go back inside now"

Thomas: "Ok, Bye"

He wrapped his arms tight around her, leaned in, and kissed her.

Indoors Prue was wondering what was going on.

Prue said with a frown on her face: "What is she doing out there?" she said standing up.

Piper stood up immediately: "She's probably just talking to him, just leave her, stop being paranoid"

Prue: "If theyre just talking then they can come inside and do it"

Piper: "Prue she's not a kid"

Andy: "Yes she is Piper, now step out of the way"

Prue: "What do you know?"

Piper looked frustrated: "I cant tell you without betraying her trust"

Prue pushed past her and opened the front door to find Peyton and Thomas, lips locked together. Upon seeing her, the two jumped apart, both startled. Prue looked furious.

Peyton looked aghast: "Mum I can expl..."

Prue said in a deathly cold voice: "Thomas, I think its time you went home. You, get in now" She said looking at Peyton.

Peyton looked as though she would burst open any moment: "Mum please..."

Prue looked coldly and in a excruciatingly calm voice: "Don't make me ask again Peyton, I'm warning you"

Peyton tried again: "No mum, would you just listen!"

Andy stepped outside, his jaw clenching and unclenching with rage: "Young lady if you do not get in this house right now you will regret it"

Peyton was stunned by her father's harsh words, she looked sadly at Thomas before turning and walking in. Thomas walked away, his thoughts with Peyton.

Inside Peyton was sat on the couch, Piper had her arm around her, and she was sobbing silently.

Prue: "Could you just leave me alone with Peyton please"

Everyone got up to leave but Piper seemed reluctant.

Peyton: "Just go Aunt Piper, I don't want you in anymore trouble"

When everyone had left the room, Prue sat opposite Peyton.

Prue: "Look at me"

Peyton looked up, but she couldn't look her mother in the eyes.

Peyton said sincerely ashamed, "Mum I'm so sorry, I know that I broke your rules, but I really like him, he's not like all the other boys. And I know I should've told you, but I was going to, tomorrow, I didn't want to ruin your birthday"

Prue looked disappointed and heart broken: "The fact that you lied to me hurts me more than you breaking the rules Peyton. I thought there were to be no more secrets between us"

Peyton: "I know but I was scared of how you'd react"

Prue: "That doesn't matter Peyton. You shouldn't have broken my rules in the first place and when I asked you about it you could have told me then, instead you blatantly lied to my face"

Peyton shook her head still crying.

Prue: "I don't want you seeing him Peyton. Now go to your room"

Peyton: "What? I just wont go out with him then, we can just stay friends"

Prue: "I don't trust you enough to believe you. Now go to your room!"

Peyton ran upstairs crying her heart out, while Prue sat with her head in her hands.

The next again morning no-one spoke to each other, when Steph came she knew just to greet them and that's it, as Peyton had spoke to her the night before to tell her what happened. Andy had already left in the morning and Prue wouldn't even look at Peyton. It was Leo who had to take them to magic school. As soon as Leo dropped them off and had orbed out Thomas speedily walked to Peyton and she fell into his arms crying.

Thomas: "Shhh, its okay, its gonna be okay" he said while stroking her hair.

Peyton: "No..its...not" she said between sobs.

Thomas: "What happened?"

Peyton told him everything that happened after he left.

Thomas: "You're not allowed to see me anymore?" he said.

Peyton shook her head sadly.

Thomas looked at her for reassurance: "You're still going to though right? We can still see each other behind her back, she wont know"

Peyton said desolately, "Thomas, I love you, but my Mum means the world to me, and I need to make things right with her, I'm sorry"

Tears streamed from her eyes as she turned and walked away from him, Thomas's eyes also filled with tears, as he called out her name, but she just kept walking.

Before Peyton knew it, it was time to go home. She hadn't spoken to anyone since that morning, and her friends tried to get her to eat, but she ended up walking away and ignoring their protests. Her father picked her up from school, he had said hello, but she just stared blankly ahead. As soon as they were home, Peyton went to her room, and cried into her pillow.

A knock on the door was followed by Piper going into the room, when Peyton realized who it was she shot up from the bed and ran into her Aunts open arms.

Piper: "You okay?" she asked once Peyton had calmed down.

Peyton shook her head: "I don't know what I have to do to make it right"

Piper said to her gently: "It wont happen overnight sweetie, your just going to have to show your mum she can trust you again. Have you spoken to Thomas?"

The mere mention of his name caused more tears to roll down her cheeks, and she nodded in response.

Piper gave her a sympathetic and understanding look: "I know its hard sweetie, but you gotta be strong, if you want things to work with your mum this is what you have to do"

Peyton: "Yeah, your right"

Piper: "Come down, dinners going to be ready soon"

Peyton: "I'm not hungry, ill eat something later"

Piper: "Ok but ill hold you to that"

When Piper left the room, Peyton turned over again, as glistening tears slowly rolled down her cheek.

When Piper went back downstairs everyone sat at the table, eyes moved to Peyton's empty chair.

Phoebe: "Where's Peyton?"

Piper: "She's not hungry just now" she said not looking up from her plate.

Phoebe said biting her lip, looking really worried: "Is she ok?"

Piper: "Yeah she's fine" she smiled softly but sadly.

Prue: "Is she really fine?" a look of concern upon her face.

Piper: "No Prue, not really, she's heartbroken because she cant see Thomas, she's hurting because she knows she hurt you, and she's so frustrated because she doesn't know how to make it right"

Prue: "She should've thought about that before.."

Piper looked at her angrily, her voice rising: "Don't you dare! She's fourteen years old Prue, are you telling me you never broke the rules at that age? She still doesn't deserve this. She's done what you asked, she's not seeing Thomas anymore, yet you still wont even look at her"

Tears had started to cloud over Prue's eyes.

Prue said, " I don't care that she broke the rules, I care about the fact that she lied to me. Those rules are in place for a reason though, do you think, I want her to go through what me and Andy went through?"

Piper: "Don't you think she knows this though! She's a sensible kid, she may not seem like it sometimes but she is"

Prue: "I'm done having this conversation, this is between me and Peyton" she said as she slammed her knife and fork down.

Piper: "Good, so go speak to her then" she said almost as if it was an order.

Prue just glared at her and walked off.

Peyton head her bedroom door creak open and she turned to find Prue in the doorway.

Prue: "Peyton, I..." she stopped looking lost for words. She then turned and walked out the room again.

Peyton sat looking confused, and the tiny bit of hope that had brightened her eyes when her Mum walked in, had now faded and disappeared.

Later on after everyone had gone to bed, she lay in the darkness, and growls erupted from her stomach.

Peyton: "I gotta eat something" she said with her hand on her stomach.

She tiptoed downstairs and into the kitchen where she found her dad having a cup of coffee.

Andy: "What are you doing up?" he asked.

Peyton: "I'm hungry" she mumbled as she walked past him to the fridge. She pulled out a plate that had two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, on it was a post it that had Peyton's name on it, she smiled to herself, her Aunt Piper knew her too well. She filled a glass with milk and sat opposite her Dad.

Andy: "You know we only do it because we love you" he said taking her hand.

Peyton pulled her hand away and continued eating.

Andy sighed: "I know your mad, but we just want what's best for you, when you first came here your mum put rules in place to try and keep you safe"

Peyton: "I know Dad. But its just now I've done what she asked, and she still wont talk to me! I love her so much and I hate this! Then I hate myself even more because its me who caused it! I'm the reason she's hurting, and I'm the reason I'm hurting"

Andy: "She just doesn't know what to say Peyton"

Peyton shrugged and got up, put her plate in the sink and went walk past her dad when he pulled her in tight to hug her, she wrapped her arms around him too.

Andy: "I love you Peyton"

Peyton: "I love you too Dad"

Andy: "Off you go to bed, I've got to go to work now, ill see you in the morning" he smiled gently as he kissed her on the forehead.

As Peyton walked towards her room she her Mum sighing, she walked back a bit and opened the door ajar, without even thinking, she walked in and closed the door behind her.

Prue: "Who's there?"

Peyton didn't answer and climbed into the bed beside her. Prue was lying on her side and Peyton snuggled right in so her head pushed again her Mums shoulder.

Prue smiled: "Peyton"

She could feel Peyton's head nodding in agreement but she couldn't speak, as tears spilled over her eyes. Prue pulled her in tight, her arms cocooned around her.

Prue: "Sshh baby, its gonna be okay"

Peyton: "I'm so sorry"

Prue: "I know you are, its okay sweetie"

Peyton fell asleep quickly, Prue followed not long after, and before long it was morning.

Peyton opened her eyes to find her Mum smiling down at her.

Peyton: "Morning" she smiled.

Prue: "Morning"

Peyton sat up: "What time is it?"

Prue: "10.30am"

Peyton jumped out the bed fast as lightening: "Crap I'm late for school!"

Prue: "Peyton, its Saturday" she laughed.

Peyton: "Oh, really?"

Prue: "Yes really"

Peyton: "Don't you have to work today?"

Prue: "I should, I'm not going to though"

Peyton: "Why not?" Peyton said as she sat back down onto the bed.

Prue: "I think we should spend a day together, just me and you"

Peyton: "What about Dad?"

Andy: "I can allow you a girl's day," Andy said walking into the bedroom.

Peyton: "Are you just home from work?"

Andy: "Yeah there's been a string of murders through town"

Peyton: "Demonic?"

Andy: "No I don't think so. Anyway enough of work talk, what have you girls got planned for today?"

Peyton shrugged and looked at Prue.

Prue: "Shopping!"

Peyton: "Sounds great to me" she grinned.

By the time, they were up and dressed Piper had made breakfast for everyone. Seeing Prue and Peyton walking down together made Piper smile.

Piper: "Everything ok now?" she whispered to Peyton when passing her.

Peyton gave her a thumbs up in reply.

At the mall, they were having a great time, it had been a while since they had connected like this.

Peyton: "Did you hear Aunt Phoebe snoring last night? Seriously we have to do something about that!"

Prue: "I don't understand how Cole can sleep beside her, that in your ear all night"

The two giggled together as they walked out the shop.

Peyton: "I gotta run to the bathroom, be right back"

As she walked in a demon shimmered in behind her.

Demon: "So you are the child of the charmed one?"

Peyton turned around: "What is it with being attacked in bathrooms? Its kinda creepy on your behalf"

Demon: "I'm sick of talking, more fighting"

Peyton: "If you insist"

She smiled sweetly before using her telekinesis to knock the athame he was wielding, as she went to use her telekinesis, again, he lunged forward at her, grabbed her head and hit it off the wall. He picked up her limp, unconscious body and shimmered out.

Back in the mall Prue was wondering where Peyton had gotten to. She walked to the bathroom and couldn't find her there. After looking around and getting no answer from her cell, she got into the car and drove back home.

As she walked in the immediately started calling, Peyton's name and Piper ran through upon hearing this.

Piper: "What's going on?"

Prue: "Have you seen Peyton?" she asked, worry clear in her face.

Piper: "I thought she was with you"

Prue: "She was, then she went to the bathroom and she never came back. I've tried calling her cell and its going straight to answer phone"

Piper: "Leo!" she yelled.

Leo orbed in: "What's up?"

Prue: "Peyton's missing"

Leo: "I would try and sense her but she's not my charge, and she still hasn't been assigned to a whitelighter yet, although Andy might be able to"

Prue: "Andy!"

Andy ran down the stairs.

Prue: "Peyton's missing, can you try and sense her?"

Andy stood with his eyes closed, concentrating hard.

Andy: "I can't sense her"

Piper: "Maybe she's at Thomas's? I would think she knew better but then again you never know"

Prue: "Ill drive over to his, Piper you come with me. Leo you go to the elders and see if they know anything. Andy you contact Cole and get him to go to the underworld and see if he can find out anything down there"

Prue and Piper left and about 10 minutes later, they were outside Thomas's house.

Prue knocked on the door and it was Thomas who answered.

Prue: "Is Peyton here?" she asked pushing past him into his house.

Thomas: "No, she stopped seeing me yesterday"

Piper: "She's missing Thomas, are you sure you don't know anything"

Thomas looked instantly worried "What do you mean she's missing, is she ok"

Piper: "We don't know, that's why were here"

Thomas: "Look if she was here, I would tell you, but she's not, she made it clear yesterday that she couldn't see me anymore because she didn't want to jeopardize anymore with you" he said looking at Prue.

Prue: "Look if you hear from her, let us know ok"

Thomas: "I will"

Thomas: "Wait!" He yelled as they were walking out.

Thomas: "I can try and find her"

Prue: "How?"

Thomas:" My father was a cupid, so its in my blood. If I concentrate hard enough, love may lead me to her"

Prue rolled her eyes but Thomas spoke again.

Thomas: "You can roll your eyes Miss Halliwell but I do love your daughter"

Piper: "How does it work?"

Thomas: "I just need to concentrate hard, think of her, and how much I love her, then it should take me to her"

Prue: "Ok then try it please" she spoke a bit nicer to him.

Thomas: "Take a hold of my hands both of you so that if it works you will come with me"

They both grabbed his hands and he stood with his eyes closed, and smiled when he said "Peyton".

They hearted out and appeared in the underworld where Peyton was in a glass box, still unconscious.

Thomas: "Oh my god, Peyton!"

He ran over and as his skin closed contact on the box, sparks fizzled before electricity surged through his hands and body.

Thomas: "Shit!" He said jumping back, his hands were badly burnt.

Prue ran over: "Are you ok?"

Thomas: "Yeah ill be fine, we need to get Peyton out of there though"

Piper: "How can we break it open?"

Prue: "Cole, he'll be in the underworld somewhere, we can get him to throw an energy ball or something at it. COLE!"

Cole shimmered in: "You found her, how?"

Prue: "No time for that, look, can you break that open with an energy ball?"

Cole smirked: "Of course"

He threw it and the glass around Peyton smashed, but at the same time, a high-pitched alarm started going off.

About ten demons shimmered in, ready to attack.

Another demon walked in, and the other demons bowed down before him.

Jordanux: "Ahh, the charmed ones, well two out of three anyway, come to rescue your daughter? You want to her, well you gotta go through my boys first"

The demons started attacking, Piper started freezing them while Prue used her telekinesis to reverse the fireballs back on the demons, and Cole used energy balls. Before long only Jordanux was left, a smile spread on his face.

Piper: "Why are you smiling? We just took out all your 'boys' now what you gonna do? Huh?"

Jordanux: "I managed 14 murders before the charmed ones caught on, that's partly why I'm smiling, and many demons thought I wouldn't have even managed that. Nevertheless, I used my brains unlike the others, I see the confused looks upon your faces, yes 14 killings, and do you know why? I made the murders look human"

Prue looked horrified: "The string of killings Andy was investigating, they were demonic"

Jordanux nodded his head: "After killing them in the box, all I had to do was make it look like I had strangled them, or used a gun to kill them...something human"

Piper: "The glass box though, why use the glass box to kill them in the first place"

Jordanux: "I need the box to survive, the humans slowly die in there, and as life is drained from them, it enters my body. Anyways, I've had enough of talking! I forgot to tell you the other reason I'm smiling, in all the commotion that you've been caught up in, none of you have noticed that you have left Peyton without protection"

They looked around and he was right, no one was standing guard over Peyton, the events that followed happened so quickly, he threw a fireball at her, and quick as he had done that Cole formed an energy ball and threw it at Jordanux, resulting in his demise, but the fireball was still headed straight for Peyton, just before it got to her a body had thrown itself in front and taken the fireball themselves.

Crumpled next to Peyton with a gaping hole in there arm was Thomas.

Prue: "Oh my god"

Piper: "Cole shimmer us all out now!"

They appeared in the living room of the manor, where Leo was already sitting"

Leo: "What happened?"

Piper: "No time for that, heal" she said pointing to Thomas.

Andy ran in and healed Peyton's head.

Once Leo finished healing Thomas, he sat up smiling.

Thomas: "Wow, I feel fine, you even managed my hands" he smiled.

He looked over at Peyton who was in Prue arms on the couch, with Andy's glowing hands over her head.

Andy turned to Leo: "Whys it taking so long?"

Leo: "The closer to death they are, the longer it takes"

As Andy finished Peyton sat up and gasped for air.

Prue's body jumped slightly startled.

Prue: "Shh, take it easy" she said rubbing her back.

Peyton looked around confused.

Peyton: "What the hell happened? Thomas what are you doing here?"

Thomas looked sadly at her: "You know, I was just leaving, ill let your parents explain ok" he walked over and took her head gently in his hand, bent down and kissed it, then turned for the door.

Prue stood up: "Thomas wait"

He turned and looked at her.

Prue: "I want to thank you, for everything you did today, you really do love her don't you"

Thomas nodded.

Prue: "And you love him?"

Peyton smiled: "I do, Mum"

Prue looked between Peyton and Thomas sadly.

Prue sighed with dramatic finality: "Then I'm not going to stand in the way, I've seen firsthand today how much you care for her, you have my permission to go steady" she smiled.

Peyton grinned and flung her arms around her before running to Thomas. He picked her up and as he lowered her down, he kissed her.

Andy looked very uncomfortable: "Ok I'm happy for you guys but please, a father doesn't want to see his baby girl with her tongue to down a boy's throat"

Peyton blushed: "Dad, ewww!"

Prue nodded: "He right, there will be rules ok?"

Peyton: "Ok" she smiled up at Thomas.

Thomas: "I have to go, my mum will be wondering where I am"

Peyton: "Okay, text me?"

Thomas: "Of course"

He kissed her on the cheek before saying goodbye to everyone and leaving.

Peyton dreamily walked back to the living room and sat herself down in between her mum and dad.

Peyton: "Seriously though, what the hell happened?"

Everyone giggled at her sudden snap back to reality.

Just then, Phoebe walked in and went over to Cole and kissed him.

Phoebe: "What happened to your shoulder?" she said as she looked at the burnt fabric.

Cole: "Hah, one of them must have just missed me"

Prue: "Looks like it"

Phoebe looked around at everyone: "What did I miss"

Peyton: "Don't ask me, I don't know, I'm trying to find out though!"

Prue: "I'm hungry, are you hungry?" she looked at Andy with a smirk on her face.

Andy: "Yeah I'm hungry, lets go get something to eat" he laughed.

Piper and Cole also agreed.

Peyton: "No way" she stood up and pointed to each of them.

Peyton: "Sit down"

They all laughed in their seats.

Peyton: "Will one of you tell me what happened?" she said stomping her foot.

Prue: "Okay, okay, were sorry. Sit back down and we'll tell you"

She sat back down and between them all apart from Phoebe, she got the story of what happened.

Peyton sat back stunned.

Peyton: "He took a fireball to save me"

Prue looked pleasantly surprised: "That, he did"

Phoebe: "That's so cute"

Peyton: "So that's why you let us be together?"

Andy: "It is"

Peyton nodded to herself: "Okay"

She stood up and went to walk out the room.

Prue:" Where you going?"

Peyton: "I got the story, I'm happy now. And you may have been kidding earlier but I'm actually really hungry so I'm going to raid the fridge"

Piper: "Why don't we all go out for dinner, I think were all hungry aren't we?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone grabbed there jackets as Peyton gave her hair a quick brush.

Prue: "We ready?"

Andy: "Yup"

Peyton: "Lets go then" she grinned.

**Ok guys you know what I want you to do...hit the little green button and give me a review please. Otherwise, I just have no incentive to want to write. Thanks!**


	21. The woes of being a parent

**Thanks to dmd, saving me, bob, millieprue, ollie912 and Ren Victoria for your reviews, i really appreciate them! Thanks again to Demons Unleashed :) Sorry for the long update, hope you enjoy!**

Peyton: "You have got to be kidding me" she said with a look of disgust on her face.

Miss Kingston: "Now girls I want you all to pair up with a boy and form a line to collect your baby"

Peyton rolled her eyes on that comment and fought very hard not to throw out a sarcastic remark.

Thomas walked over to Peyton, took her hand and pulled her off her seat.

Thomas: "Don't look so glum" he smiled encouragingly.

Peyton snapped: "We have to look after an electronic baby for an entire week, were going to have to take it everywhere and its going to be crying and everything. What is there to smile about?"

Thomas said soothingly: "It won't be so bad Peyton"

Peyton: "If that's the case then you can look after it for the week"

Thomas: "Come on it might be kind of fun. Plus you know I can't look after it, we have to scan those tags that have either mum or dad on them so after it all they can see how much time we actually spent with it, and it's got to be a joint effort"

Peyton: "Ughh fine" she said dramatically and stomped her foot while folding her arms together.

Thomas: "We'll need to come up with some kind of system for looking after it, wait, I wonder if it's a boy or a girl"

Peyton: "Yeah I suppose we better name it" she sighed.

Thomas peered into its diaper: "It's a boy"

Peyton stood thinking for a moment.

Peyton: "Peter or Paul"

Thomas: "Neither, what about Thomas Jr" he smiled looking at the baby.

Peyton: "No it's got to be a P, whether it's a real or fake baby were going with my family Tradition"

Thomas: "Ok then, what about Patrick?"

Peyton smiled: "I like Patrick, Patrick it is. You can come to mine after school and we can try and figure something out, could ask my mum if you could stay for the week"

Thomas's eyebrows rose up: "You're having a laugh right? We both know that won't go down with your mum"

Peyton shrugged: "We can try. I can take Patrick for the day if you want?"

Thomas: "Yeah if you're ok with that"

Peyton: "Sure, that seems to be the end of this class so I'll see you at the end of the day" she smiled and gave him a quick kiss before walking off with Patrick in her arms.

During Thomas's next class Patrick appeared in bright lights screaming with a note to his plastic tummy saying 'Daddy's turn'.

Peyton turned to her fellow classmate: "Thanks for that, he was doing my head in"

Laura smiled and winked: "No problem, I orbed mines to Jamie at the start of class"

Peyton's phone beeped with a text message '_Thanks for that Peyton, I've got to speak to coach at the end of the day so ill meet you at the manor with Pat'_

When the end of the day came Laura orbed Peyton home, she went straight to the kitchen and found her Mum and Aunt Piper.

Peyton: "Guess what Mum you're going to be a Grams..." she stopped short when Thomas hearted in, when she turned back to her Mum you could see a lot of emotions showing on her face.

Peyton couldn't help but smile at her reaction: "Relax Mum, a Grams for the week, we have to look after an electronic baby"

Prue exhaled deeply, sighing with relief and shaking her head

Prue: "Thank god, don't scare me like that"

Peyton smirked at her mother: "Do you really think if I was pregnant that's how I'd tell you? I'd get Thomas to take me to Timbuktu then send you a letter or something"

Prue: "Ha ha" she said sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

Piper: "So you two have to look after a fake baby?"

Peyton turned to Thomas and took the baby off him.

Peyton: "Yhup, meet Patrick. Notice we even named him with a P"

Prue: "Yeah I noticed" she laughed.

At this point Patrick started crying again so Peyton turned with her arms outstretched pushing him towards Thomas.

Thomas shook his head: "No way, I've had him all day. I think he's hungry, here, go feed him" he said giving her a bottle. She snatched it off him, groaned and went through to the living room.

Prue: "She looks happy about it. Do you have to feed it real liquids?"

Thomas: "Nah, the bottles have sensors on them which meet with the mouth, when he's drinking you can hear it, when he stops he's had enough, and then you got to burp him. The nappies have got little sensors on them to so that if he's, you know done his business, then the inside of the nappy changes colour letting you know you got to change it. Once you've changed it you've got to take the old nappy and put it under some water, which causes it to go back to its original colour, and then wait for it to dry before you can use it again"

Prue had a look of amusement and surprise on her face: "Gosh they do try and make them as real as possible don't they"

Thomas: "They really do, Peyton only had him for about 45 minutes today before she got her friend to orb him to me because he was screaming, turned out he just needed fed then went back to sleep again. Sometimes you've just got to cuddle him to get him to stop crying"

Prue: "She's going to hate this"

Thomas smiled: "She already does"

Prue: "So how are you going to work it, you know with both of you having to take your turn looking after him"

Thomas hesitated a bit before saying: "She's going to speak to you about that actually"

Prue:" Hmm, let me guess, she's going to ask if you can stay for the week?"

Thomas nodded: "Pretty much, yeah"

Prue: "Wow, I'm surprising even myself here, but you can stay, as long as you sleep on the pull out bed in her room, and as long as it's ok with your Mum. I think it would be a good experience for both of you"

Thomas: "Thanks, I'll go call my mum" he smiled.

Piper looked at Prue with raised eyebrows: "You're going to let him stay? Are you ill?"

Prue: "I'm hoping this will put them off any funny business...show them the consequences, plus I will be checking in, and I don't think she'd take the risk"

Piper: "That's a good point"

Thomas came back in smiling: "She said that's fine, I'll go over and pick my stuff up, have to listen to the do's and don'ts" he said rolling his eyes.

Prue laughed: "You will both be getting them off me later anyways"

Thomas: "ha-ha, ok, I'll be back soon" he said then hearted out.

Peyton came through afterwards holding a still screaming Patrick.

Peyton looked around with a frown on her face: "Where's Thomas? I can't get him to stop crying!"

Prue: "Away to get his stuff for the week"

Peyton looked distracted: "Well I hope he hurries up cause...wait a minute, what stuff for what week?"

Prue: "He told me you were going to ask if he could stay for the week, I said yes"

Peyton turned to Piper with her finger pointing at her mum: "This isn't Prue Halliwell, she's Possessed!"

Prue stuck her tongue out: "Very funny, I think it would be a good experience for you. He'll have to sleep on the pullout bed though"

Peyton looked satisfied: "No problemo, least I'll have him here to take care of Patrick"

Prue: "You know he won't stand for that, would you get him to stop crying"

Peyton began swinging the baby in her arms gently, but to no avail: "I'm trying!"

Prue: "Give him here"

Peyton: "Like you'll be able to do any better" she said handing him over, just as Thomas hearted in.

Thomas: "Peyton, she's a mother, she'll know what to do"

Peyton: "A mother who had her newborn baby for about 10 minutes, then got her back 14 years later, she missed the hard parts"

Prue looked slightly hurt but it was Thomas who spoke.

Thomas's voice softened: "That was a bit harsh, Peyt"

Peyton's expression softened immediately: "You know I didn't mean it like that Mum"

Prue: "I know, its okay"

She slowly rocked Patrick and he eventually fell asleep, not for long though because Andy walked in seconds later shouting "I'm home" causing him to wake up again.

Peyton: "DAD!" she whined as she picked up Pat and took him to the living room.

Andy's eyes followed Peyton as she walked out the room.

Andy looked amused: "When did our daughter get a baby?"

Thomas: "School project, we gotta look after him for a week"

Andy: "I see she seems to be struggling already"

Thomas: "She is, so far it's only been me and Prue that's been able to settle him"

Andy: "It's a him?"

Peyton walked back in.

Peyton: "Yeah, say hello to baby Patrick, your grandson for the week, here, bond, and get him to shut the hell up" she moaned angrily before walking back out the room slamming the door behind her.

Thomas smiled: "I'll go get her, better take my stuff upstairs anyway"

After he had left Andy cradled Patrick, getting him to fall back asleep again.

Andy: "Wait, why's Thomas taking stuff upstairs"

Prue: "He's staying for the week while they have the baby, I'm hoping it'll make them think before the decide to do stuff that could cause a baby"

Andy: "I think it's already working for Peyton anyway. Do they still have to go to school while doing this?"

Prue: "No Thomas said they had to do today, but they get the rest of the week off to care for it"

Andy: "Okay, it's kinda cute, even though it's plastic" he looked down smiling at it.

Prue said mockingly: "Don't you be getting any idea mister. We have enough trouble with the one we have"

The first night went well; Thomas decided he would take the first night shift, so Peyton got a good sleep, Thomas not so much.

When Peyton woke in the morning it was because Patrick was happily babbling in his makeshift crib, a drawer with blankets, and Thomas was out cold on the pull out bed.

Peyton smiled: "Come here little guy" she said picking Patrick up.

When she got downstairs everyone was already up and in the kitchen having breakfast.

Prue: "Morning, how did the first night go?"

Peyton: "Great for me, Thomas took the first night shift, he was up every 3 hours or so though, I vaguely remember him getting up every time Pat started crying"

Andy: "I take it Thomas is still sleeping then?"

Peyton: "Yeah, I'll just leave him till he wakes"

Prue: "What are you going to do today?"

Peyton shrugged casually: "I dunno, might take him for a walk or something, and get out the house for a bit"

Patrick started whimpering a bit so took him through and changed his diaper then gave him a bottle; she sat cradling him until he fell asleep.

Peyton: "Aunt Phoebe, Patricks on the couch asleep could you watch him for a bit while I go have shower"

Phoebe: "Sure no problem, sweetie"

By the time Peyton was showered and ready it was 11.30am and Thomas was still sleeping.

Phoebe had a look of worry on her face: "Peyton, I can't get him to stop crying"

Peyton: "Does he need a diaper change?"

Phoebe, checking in on his diaper: "No"

Peyton: "Did you try cuddling him?"

Phoebe: "Yes and it didn't work, maybe he's hungry"

Peyton: "He's not due a feed for another couple of hours; maybe he has wind, give him here"

She sat with him on her knee, and patted his back up and down then rubbing it till eventually he burped and stopped crying.

Peyton: "See" she smiled.

Phoebe: "Where'd you learn that?"

Peyton: "Aunt Phoebe I haven't been living in a cave for the last 14 years of my life, you know, TV shows you a lot of things"

Phoebe looked pleased: "You seem to be coping a bit better today"

Peyton: "Yeah I've got to, I want to pass this class so better just get on with it, plus I've had a decent night's sleep, might not be in the same mood tomorrow"

Phoebe: "That is true. What you doing today? I'm bored"

Peyton: "I don't know, we were going to take him a walk but Thomas doesn't seem to be wanting to surface anytime soon"

Phoebe: "You want to go to the mall or something, get lunch?"

Peyton's expression brightened: "Yeah that's cool, I'll go get Patrick ready, how are we getting there?"

Phoebe: "Piper left the Jeep so I can take that, why?"

Peyton: "I'll need to go upstairs and get the car seat"

Phoebe: "They even give you a car seat?"

Peyton: "Yhup, car seat and Pram, pretty much everything apart from a crib"

Phoebe: "That's pretty cool, okay if you want ill get Patrick ready and you can go put the car seat into the jeep and tell Thomas where you're going"

Peyton: "Okey dokey"

She went upstairs to her room and found Thomas lying on his back sound asleep so wrote him a note, grabbed the car seat and went out to meet her Aunt Phoebe.

In the mall they were sitting eating lunch when an old lady approached them.

"Have you no self respect?" she spat.

Peyton turned round to look at her: "Excuse me?"

"You heard me" she glared.

Phoebe: "I don't think that's..."

Peyton put her hand up to her "its ok, I've got this"

Peyton: "What does it have to do with you?"

"You're what is wrong with this society; it's disgusting, a child looking after a child!"

Peyton could feel herself getting angry and replied heatedly: "Ok lady, number one, it has NOTHING to do with you! Number 2, he's plastic!" she said as she took Patrick, who was now crying, out of the pram.

"It's a school project ok! But even if he was real, who's to say I'm going to be a bad mother just because I'm 14? Someone 20 years my senior could do a hell of a lot worse than me, so why don't you go sit back down and mind your own business!"

The lady looked startled and mumbled an apology before sitting back down.

Peyton held Patrick close to her and bounced him up and down: "Shhh baby"

Phoebe sat there with her jaw about hitting the table.

Peyton looked at her with a stern, no-joke expression: "You tell my mother I spoke like that to an old lady, I will hunt you down" she said with the same tone she had spoken to the woman with.

Phoebe: "That was awesome. Girl, you do know how to stand up for yourself!"

Peyton grinned feverishly: "That I do" she smiled. She heard Patrick's deep breathing so laid him back down in his pram.

Peyton looked around and everyone was staring.

Peyton started to get up: "Okay, you know what I've had enough, let's go"

Phoebe said trying to sooth her: "Don't let them bother you"

Peyton: "Well it does, come on" she snapped as she stood up and walked away with the pram while Phoebe paid for their lunch.

After safely securing Patrick into the car she sat in the front looking out the window, clearly annoyed.

Phoebe: "Hey, are you ok?" she asked gently.

Peyton: "yeah I'm fine, just annoyed at people and their close-minded thinking! No wonder Mum didn't want to keep me, she would have had the same reaction" she said sadly.

Phoebe: "You know that's not the case sweetie! She had her reasons and what people would think of her was definitely not one of them, you know your mum, she's not like that"

Peyton voice softened considerably: "Yeah your right. Sorry I think having Patrick at the moment just taking a lot out of me...I get cranky when I'm tired" she said wiping her hair off her face.

Phoebe's tone was sympathetic: "Yeah it's not easy, maybe you should go for a sleep when you get home?"

Peyton sighed and groaned: "I can't I have too much to do, I'll need to feed Pat and put him down for a nap and whilst he's sleeping I have to fill out the diary about everything I've done with Patrick and how I feel and blah blah blah. I'd much rather sleep though! I'm behind on the diary already though so I need to get it done"

Phoebe: "Sounds like you have your hands full"

Peyton: "Yeah" she sighed as they pulled up beside the manor.

Phoebe: "I'll look after Pat; you get your diary done"

Peyton: "Thanks Aunt Pheebs but I'm determined to see this through without any help from anyone other than Thomas, speaking of Thomas he better be out of bed!" she said as she lifted Patrick out the car and took him into the manor.

Thomas walked into the room with a big smile on his face: "Hey babe and baby" he said smiling down at Patrick.

Peyton: "Hey, yourself" she smiled as she went and kissed him.

Thomas: "You had a good day?"

Peyton: "It was ok, I suppose" she shrugged.

Thomas inspected her at a closer look: "You look tired, here let me look after Patrick just now, ok"

Peyton: "Ok, thanks, he needs to be fed and changed then he's due for a nap. I'll go get up to date with that diary"

She went upstairs and spent a good hour filling it in before she fell asleep with the pen still in her hand and the diary lying over her face.

She was woken from her sleep with someone gently nudging her.

Peyton rolled over mumbling: "5 more minutes, Thomas"

Prue: "Since when did I become, Thomas?"

Peyton rolled over and smiled up at her mum.

Peyton: "hey"

Prue: "Hey, come on sweetie get up, dinners ready"

Peyton groaned as she sat up then followed her mum back downstairs practically dragging her feet with her.

Piper: "Made you your favourite" she smiled.

Peyton: "Thanks" she said as she gave a half hearted smile before playing with the spaghetti on her plate.

Phoebe: "Are you ok Peyton?" She said with a worried expression on her face.

Peyton: "I don't feel too well to be honest"

Prue put her hand on Peyton's forehead: "Your roasting!"

Peyton: "I feel it too. I'll just take some aspirin and hopefully that will make me feel better"

After picking at her dinner she took the tablets before picking Patrick up and running the water in the kitchen sink.

Thomas: "Babe what are you doing?"

Peyton: "Bathing Patrick before he goes to bed"

Thomas: "I'll do it, you just go and chill, you're not well. I'll take the night shift as well"

Peyton: "Thanks but I'll manage ok, being a mother is a full time job whether your ill or not"

Thomas: "But I'm here to ease off the pressure of that"

Peyton: "I know but you've got to take from the point of view that what if you worked, or I was a single mum, then I'd have to do it, I need to take care of him before I take care of myself. I'm determined to pass this class"

Thomas: "Ok, but if you get any worse then, please let me take over?"

Peyton nodded and smiled: "Okay"

Once Patrick was bathed, fed and put to bed, Thomas and Peyton sat in front of the TV in her bedroom until sleep took over. It didn't last long though, Patrick was up every 2 hours and she was struggling to settle him. By the time morning came she was drained of all energy. When she eventually managed to get Patrick back off to sleep she glanced at the clock and noticed it was 7.30am.

She went to the kitchen and sat hugging a cup of coffee fighting to stay awake.

Prue: "Morning sweetie"

Peyton: "Morning" She grumbled.

Prue: "How'd it go then?"

Peyton: "Horribly, he wouldn't settle at all, I was up most of the night with him"

Prue: "Why aren't you in bed sleeping now then?"

Peyton: "Because I now need to get showered and dressed, get Patrick ready, then me and Thomas have to take him to the school for a check up on how we're all doing"

Prue bit her lip, genuinely worried: "Cant Thomas just take him? You're not well, you need to rest"

Peyton: "No needs to be both of us" she said through a yawn. She finished her cup of coffee and got ready while Thomas got Patrick ready"

When they arrived in magic school they saw Charlie and Steph with their boyfriends and babies.

Steph: "How are you two getting on?"

Thomas: "Not so great so far because Peyton's ill"

Steph gave her a sympathetic look: "Yeah you don't look well at all, actually"

Peyton: "I feel like death. Plus this little monster was up most of the night, it was hellish, so I'm absolutely knackered"

Charlie: "I know how you feel; Lily has hardly slept since we got her! I miss sleep!"

Peyton went to speak when the classroom door opened.

Miss Kingston: "Peyton and Thomas in you come"

Peyton: "We'll see you later, give me a call tonight, both of you"

Sitting in Miss Kingston's office they watched as she checked Patrick over.

Miss Kingston: "It seems he's being cared for very well so far. How are you two getting on with it?"

Thomas: "We've been taking it in turns so that it's done equally, and we were managing ok but Peyton's ill just now so it's a bit of a strain on her"

Miss Kingston: "Oh dear that's a shame, why don't you let Thomas take over for the day and you get some rest"

Peyton: "I'm determined to see this through whether I'm ill or not, I'll be fine" she smiled reassuringly.

Miss Kingston looked impressed: "I like your positive attitude. Well it's been decided that on Saturday you two are allowed to be away from the baby from 7pm until midday on the Sunday providing you find a babysitter to look after him. Here is the tag that the babysitter can scan whilst they are with him, and I'll see you back here on Monday morning"

Peyton and Thomas grinned and each other and left the school in a much better mood than they arrived in.

Thomas: "Do you think your mum or aunts will babysit?" he asked as he walked into the manor.

Peyton: "I hope so! We could do with a night off" she said as she wiped her eyes.

Thomas: "Your knackered, go to bed, I'll look after him ok" he said firmly.

Peyton nodded, she was glad off the rest.

When she woke up she was startled to find Thomas on the pull out bed.

Peyton: "What time is it?" She mumbled.

Thomas rolled over and looked at his phone: "Its 8am"

Peyton said surprised: "I've slept for 20 hours!"

Thomas smirked at her disbelieve: "Yeah, we just left you to sleep, your Aunt piper wanted to wake you for dinner but your dad said just to leave you"

Peyton: "I'm glad actually; I'm feeling a lot better for it! I'm starving though so I'll go get breakfast and once I'm ready ill get Patrick ready, seeing as he's still sleeping"

Thomas nodded and rolled back over pulling the covers over his head.

In the kitchen everyone was sitting eating breakfast.

Prue: "Morning sweetie, how you feeling?"

Peyton: "Muchos better" she smiled.

Peyton: "Oh will one of you guys babysit on Saturday please? We're aloud to have the night off"

Andy: "We'll do it, wont we Prue?"

Prue: "Yeah that's no problem, you can go have fun"

Peyton: "Thanks" she said as she gave them cuddles.

Before they knew it Saturday had arrived, and after getting Patrick ready for bed, Peyton and Thomas got themselves ready before leaving. The plan was meal then movie, so Thomas had taken her to an Italian restaurant.

Peyton beamed: "Oh everything looks so good" she said as she looked through the menu

Thomas: "It does, doesn't it" he said smiling.

Peyton smiled but stopped, her face instantly dropped.

Peyton had a very troubled expression on her face: "Thomas, something doesn't feel right"

Thomas: "Did you feel that too? I thought it was just cupids, I wonder what's causing it"

Peyton's eyes widened: "Patrick. We need to go now!"

They ran out and found a quiet spot at the side of the building and hearted into the manor. Appearing in the hallway Peyton was immediately knocked to the floor, when she looked up her Aunt Phoebe was on top of her.

Peyton: "What's going on?"

Phoebe: "No time to explain, you need to get out of here now!"

Peyton: "I'm not leaving you"

Phoebe: "You have to go, Peyton please!"

Peyton: "Where's Patrick"

Phoebe: "Upstairs why?"

Peyton darted out from underneath Phoebe and sprinted up the stairs into the bedroom, where Patrick was happily snoozing in the drawer.

The door swung open banging against the wall causing Peyton to jump round.

A demon about 7ft tall stood before her.

Demon: "All alone little girl" he smirked.

Peyton: "Number one, im not a little girl, number two, piss off yeah?"

Patrick started screaming at the top of his lungs from all the commotion.

Demon: "That thing needs to shut up" he said stepping forward, his eyes narrowing.

Peyton: "Don't you dare" she glared at him.

Demon: "I do dare" he grinned and threw a fireball at him, Peyton quickly dove and caught Patrick before moving to shelter herself behind the bed.

The drawer where Patrick lay started burning and Peyton could feel the panic rising through her body. She coughed as the smoke hit her lungs. She didn't know what else to do.

Peyton: "MUUUUUUUMMMMMM! She screamed, the tears started to stream from her eyes and she could hear the demons footsteps getting closer.

Peyton: "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die" she cried, coughs still erupting from her, still clinging onto Patrick for dear life, sheltering him under her jumper from the smoke.

The next thing she heard a loud cry from the demon, when she turned her mum stood with the athame still held out. Seeing Peyton she jumped over the bed and grabbed her.

Prue: "Come on baby, get out of here"

As they left the room Leo went running in with the fire extinguisher.

Peyton's legs gave way beneath her in the hallway. Her face was dark from the smoke and ash.

Thomas rushed to her side.

Peyton: "Take Patrick, calm him down, I'll be fine" she said through short, fast breaths.

She pulled her inhalers from her pocket and took them, slowly her breathing returning to normal.

She sat up and leaned against the wall. Thomas came back down with a sleeping Patrick in his arms.

Peyton: "Is he okay?"

Thomas: "Of course he's ok, more importantly are you ok?"

Peyton said taking deep breaths: "Yeah, I'm fine"

Phoebe looked at her with awe and disbelief: "I can't believe you risked your life to save a plastic doll"

Peyton: "I took this assignment seriously, and in our lives these things could happen with a real baby, I wanted to know if it was even possible"

Piper: "Well, it seems to be, you did amazing Peyton, you'll make a great mum one day"

Peyton: "Thank you"

Prue: "Not for at least 10 years though, yeah"

Peyton: "Longer than that!"

Andy: "Glad to hear it baby girl"

Thomas put his arm around Peyton and they shared a gentle kiss before smiling down at Patrick.

When Monday everyone was expecting lots of tears when Peyton came down, because she'd have to give Pat back.

Prue: "Are you ok sweetie?"

Peyton beamed: "You kidding me? I'm ecstatic! No more staying in every night to look after a baby, no more sore heads from constant crying, long lies again, and as much as I love you Thomas, I'll be glad to have my room back"

Thomas: "Yeah I'm looking forward to going back to my own bed. No more getting kept awake with you snoring" he laughed.

Peyton: "Shut up you" she said sticking her tongue out.

Back at the School, Peyton and Patrick had just hand Patrick checked over and were now waiting on their grade.

Miss Kingston: "Well done to both of you, A+" she grinned.

Peyton: " Yusss" she shouted flinging her arms around Thomas.

Thomas: "I've gotta go to class now babe, I'll see you after school?"

Peyton: "Not tonight Thomas, I wanna spend some time with my family, is that ok?"

Thomas: "Of course it is, you have fun baby, I love you"

Peyton: "I love you too" she gave him a kiss.

Back at the manor everyone was home when Peyton arrive back from school.

Piper: "Hey, how did school go?"

Peyton: "Good! Guess who got an A+ " she held up the paper with her result.

Cole: "Well done, you deserved it"

Piper: "I think this calls for a celebration, everyone up for going out to dinner?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone grabbed their jackets as Peyton gave her hair a quick brush.

Prue: "We ready?"

Andy: "Yhup"

Peyton: "Let's go then"

Everyone filed out of the house.

Inside the manor everything was still, in the corner of the living room, a ripple of air appeared and then a demon took form. He grabbed the hairbrush Peyton had used and gave it a quick sniff.

Demon: "This is definitely the one" he grinned and shimmered back out again, leaving the living room looking as if it had been undisturbed.

**Ok what do yous think? Please review, ive decided if i dont get enough reviews, im not going to update anymore, which may be unfair on some of you who review all the time, but i need more feedback! Also the more reviews, the quicker ill try to update. Although the next one may take a while, i promise an amazing next chapter! ive put alot of work into it already, so if you wanna read it...press the lil button below and give me some feedback :)**

**Charmedsupergirl**

**x**


	22. Another authors noteplease read :

Sooo, i just noticed its been ageeesss since i updated, im properly struggling with this chapter, cause i want it to be perfecto :) Plus, i live in scotland, and the snow has been fricking horrendous, so ive been working craploads covering shifts cause some lucky people have been snowed in and cant make it, i however live too near to the stupid place lol. Im gonna try and get it up soon, but failing that, its gonna be a good 2 or 3 months, unless the snow gets 10 times worse and im snowed into my house, or, i get inspired to write loads. Maybe i might get spurred on a bit if yous tell me how much you's want the next chapter? I say maybe, so dont be holding it against me if i dont lol. Anyhoos, hope everyone has a good Christmas and New Year! Please keep reading when i update again! That is all.

CharmedSuperGirl

x


	23. Authors note a good one :

Hi all :) Just to let you know i have finished the next chapter :) Is anyone here a beta and interested in doing it for my story? Just i cant seem to get a hold of my beta, unsure if he is recieving my emails or not, and would really like to get this posted :)

Thanks to all who are still reading :)

CharmedSuperGirl

x


	24. Moving out

**Hellooo :) So sorry for the long wait! This chapter is not one of my best, and it hasnt been beta'd, but really wanted to update, so hope you's like it!**

**Thanks for all my reviews, and the offers to beta it, decided just to upload!**

Thomas: "Shhh" he said holding a finger up to Peytons mouth as she giggled.

Peyton: "Sorry" she whispered, a big grin still on her face.

A creak was heard outside in the hallway causing both sets of eyes to dart towards the door. The door handle turned slowly and in walked a bleary eyed Jana.

Jana: "Peyton what are you doing here, its after midnight! Does your Mum know your here?" she said squinting her eyes as they adjusted to the light.

Peyton: "Sorry, did i wake you? And no she kinda doesnt...aw crap"

Peytons astral form took place back in her body, which was lying in bed as if she was sleeping. Her cell phone rang two minutes afterwards.

Peyton: "Hello" she whispered.

Thomas: "My mum is so pissed by the way" he laughed.

Peyton: "Oopsies, you get in trouble?"

Thomas: "Yeah shes not happy, i have a sneaky suspicion she may call your Mum!"

Peyton: "Oh god, i really hope she doesnt"

Just as she finished that sentance she could hear the downstairs phone ringing.

Peyton: "Crap i think thats her!"

Thomas: "Is she still up?"

Peyton: "Yeah they all are, wait, im trying to listen, ok, yep im definately in trouble, the phones just been put down, and footsteps coming up the stairs, i gotta go, love you!" she said hurriedly as she hung up.

Thomas: "Love y.." he stopped short when he heard that she had cut him off.

Peyton quickly turned over with her face away from the door and pulled her duvet up tight to her neck. The door opened and she could feel someone standing watching her.

Prue: "You are aware i know your not sleeping young lady!"

Peyton turned round slowly and she couldnt resist a cheeky grin at her mother.

Peyton: "Jana called did she?" she laughed nervously.

Prue: "I dont know what your smiling at, unless being grounded is something to grin about. Ive told you before and i wont tell you again, next time ill bind your powers"

Peyton: "You wouldnt" she said uncertainly.

Prue: "Try me" she said with a warning tone.

Peyton sighed: "Ok, how long am i grounded for this time?" she rolled her eyes.

Prue: "The weekend"

Peyton: "The whole weekend! Its Friday! I stayed in tonight because i was going out tomorrow!"

Prue grinned: "Shouldve thought about that before you used your powers for personal gain. Night"

She turned and walked out the room as Peyton lay angrily, annoyed at her Mum and annoyed at herself for ruining her weekend.

When morning came Peyton had accepted that she was grounded, so planned to do something productive with her time stuck inside.

Prue walked in and looked with shocked eyes at Peyton.

Prue: "Your tidying your room? Are you ill?" she asked sarcarstically.

Peyton: "No im not ill, but i might as well do something worthwile whilst im grounded" she grumbled.

Prue: "Fair enough, your Dad and I are going out for a few hours, your Aunt Phoebe is downstairs if you need anything"

Peyton: "Where you's going?"

Prue: "Out"

Peyton: "Can i come?"

Prue: "No, your grounded remember, see you later" she said grabbing her face and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Peyton mumbled something under her breath and took her palm down her cheek trying to wipe away the kiss as her mother walked out.

A couple of hours later Peyton stood and admired her bedroom, nothing could have been faulted, bed was made, room was vacaumed and dusted, and not a thing out of place. As she stood she heard a small rumble.

Peyton: "Definately time for lunch" she said to herself as she put her hand on her stomach.

She went down to the kitchen where her Aunt was stirring some form of liquid in a pot on a stove.

Peyton: "Whats the potion for?"

Phoebe: "Its not a potion, its tomato soup" she smiled.

Peyton: "You can cook? Wow, learn something new everyday"

Phoebe: "Yes i can cook smarty pants, want some?" she asked as she turned her head back to the stove.

Peyton: "Yes please i am starving!" she exclaimed and sat herself on a stool as Phoebe ladelled the soup into bowls.

As they sat eating Peyton turned to Phoebe.

Peyton: "Do you know where my parents are away to? My mum wasnt up for telling me where they were going"

Phoebe: "No they never said, but she said theyre gonna have to talk to us later"

Peyton: "When you say 'us' do you mean me and you or you and aunt Piper?"

Phoebe: "All of us i think"

Peyton: "Strange, wonder what its about" she said as she tried to figure out what it could be.

Phoebe: "No idea, anyways fancy coming shopping? Piper left her jeep" she smiled.

Peyton: "Im grounded remember"

Phoebe: "Its food shopping, so its not as if its bundles of fun, plus i can say i didnt want to leave you home alone"

Peyton nodded "Fair play Aunt Phoebe, sounds good enough to me"

In the supermarket Phoebe and Peyton were trying to weave in and out of people with their trolley.

Peyton: "Saturday food shopping is just no good" she moaned.

Phoebe: "Would you have rather sat in the house?"  
Peyton: "No" she mumbled.

Phoebe: "Thought so, hand me that pack of spaghetti please"

Peyton did so and continued walking. Half way up the frozen aisle she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes, she was just about to turned around to kick some ass when she heard a soft whisper in her ear.

"Guess who?"

Peyton turned and grinned, and planted a soft kiss on the persons lips.

Thomas: "Ive missed you"

Peyton: "I seen you last night" she smiled.

Thomas: "Still missed you"

Peyton: "I missed you too, what you doing here anyhow?"

Thomas: "Came food shopping with my mum, gonna grab some food to take to Charlies party tonight. Do you want me to meet you at yours before we go?"

Peyton: "I cant. i meant to text you, i got grounded for last night"

Thomas: "That sucks majorly, cant you just sneak out?" he said with a cheeky grin.

Phoebe: "No she cant"

Thomas jumped at the sound of Phoebes voice behind him.

Thomas: "Hey Phoebe, didnt see ya there"

Phoebe: "Yeah, i was wondering why it was taking so long for Peyton to find frozen peas"

Thomas: "Yeah, my fault, sorry" he cleared his throat akwardly.

Peyton: "I better go, ill see you later" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Thomas: "Ill give you a text"

Peyton: "No use, phones been taken from me as well" she sighed.

Thomas: "Your mum is too strict"

Peyton: "Tell me about it" as they both let out a small laugh.

Peyton heard Phoebe calling her name from up ahead so said goodbye again and ran to catch up with her.

Peyton spent the rest of the day in her room reading, until about 6pm when she was called down for dinner, then at 8pm, when her parents arrived home and called her down.

Peyton: "You's have been gone for ages" she said upon greeting them in the foyer.

Andy: "We know, look go sit in the living room with your Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe, we need to talk to yous"

Peyton wedged herself in between her two aunts as Prue and Andy sat down opposite them.

Piper:" So whats this all about?"

Phoebe: "Oh are you pregnant?" she asked grinning.

Peyton: "Oh my god please dont be pregnant"

Phoebe: "Dont you want a little brother or sister?"

Peyton:" No way!" she said seriously.

Piper: "Maybe they're getting married?"

Phoebe: "Could well be"

Peyton: "Oh i could be a bridesmaid!" she clapped her hands excitedly.

Prue: "GUYS!"

The 3 heads shot towards her.

Prue: "Im not pregnant"

Peyton: "Oh thank god" she let out a sigh of relief.

Prue: "And were not getting married"

Andy: "We're moving out" he said slowly, fearing the reaction of his daughter and sister in laws.

Peyton: "What? Why?"

Prue: "Well, we both feel its about time we got a place of our own. We cant live together forever"

Peyton: "But i dont wanna move"

Piper: "But what about demons, were strongest when were together"

Andy: "Theres ways around that, me or Leo are only a call away if you's need orbed to each other"

Phoebe: "But when you's are working who's gonna look after Peyton?"

Prue: "She's 14, she'll be ok home alone herself for a couple of hours a day"

No one said anything so Prue spoke again.

Prue: "We found a nice apartment across town"

Peyton:" How far across town?"

Prue: "About 30 minutes bus journey"

Peyton: "Can't i just stay here?"

Piper: "Dont you wanna go with your Mum and Dad?" she said with raised eyebrows.

Peyton: "Well, of course i do, but, i dont wanna leave here, ill never see you's!"

Phoebe: "Of course you will honey, come here" she said putting an arm around her and pulling her in.

Andy: "I know its a lot of change for you, especially cause you've just settled here..."

Peyton: "Exactly so why unsettle me!" she said jumping to her feet causing Phoebe to jump.

Peyton: "Are you's even thinking about me in all of this? Here im only a 5 minute walk to Thomas' house, or a 10 minute walk to Stephs. Ive got my own room which i have finally managed to make it feel like my own! I get to see my two Aunts everyday! This is just bullshit!" she screamed before running out of the living room and upstairs.

Andy stood up to follow her but Prue grabbed his arm.

Prue: "Leave her, she just needs time to cool down"

Andy: "I didnt think she'd take it as bad as this"

Piper: "Can you blame her, after all the changes shes had through he life, never having that place to call home, then when she finally gets it you want to move her out of it?"

Prue: "I know, i know, but did we expect to stay with each other forever? What about when you two decide to start having kids?"

Piper: "I know that, and i completely support your desicion, im just saying its got to be tough for her"

Phoebe: "Ill support you's, but i still think its a wrong move just now, i think were all safest together, by splitting up we are gonna be way more vulnerable to demons"

Andy: "There will be a way around that"

Prue: "Well, thanks for being understanding for the most part, im going to bed now, its been a long day"

Andy: "Im coming too" he said grabbing her hand.

Peyton sat in her bedroom, replaying the events over in her head.

"Maybe i over reaceted, i mean its just across town" she thought to herself.

She heard the door across the hall open and shut and realised her parents would be going to bed. She tiptoed out her bedroom and outside their door, wanting to deal with this now than wait till morning. She was just about to knock when she heard her mothers voice from the other side of the door.

Prue: "Maybe she's right though Andy" she said with concern in her voice.

Andy: "Who's right?"

Prue: "Well all of them actually, we're safest together"

Andy: "Look Prue we've already went over this, we can find a way around it. Besides dont you want a place of your own?"

Prue: "Well i do, but..."

Andy cut in: "No buts, were taking this house ok, i think it would be good for all of us"

Piper: "What are you doing?" she asked.

Peyton jumped at the sound of her aunts voice.

Peyton: "Jesus Aunt Piper! You about gave me a heart attack" she whispered.

Peyton: "Im going to apologise to my parents for the way i reacted ok"

Piper smiled and went over to her: "Goodnight honey" she said giving her a kiss on the head before dissapearing into her own room.

Peyton knocked quietly on the door.

Prue: "Come in"

Peyton opened the door but didnt walk into the bedroom, just stood in the doorframe.

Peyton: "Im sorry for how i reacted ok. It was just a shock, and i suppose i dont really care where we live ,as long as its with you's two"

Andy: " You 'suppose'?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Peyton: "Thats the best your gonna get" she answered back.

Prue: "Thats good enough for me, come here" she motioned for Peyton to go hug her.

Peyton stepped into her mothers embrace and hugged her back.

Peyton: "Im going to bed, i love you's"

Andy and Prue: "Love you too"

The next day again day they had started packing , they were getting the keys on Tuesday so wanted to have everything ready so they could movie in straight away.

"Mum i need more boxes!" Peyton shouted.

"More? How much stuff do you have Peyton!"

"I dont know, check the receipts cause you bought me it all!"

Prue walked in with another 3 boxes. "Ha-ha very funny. Seriously, you need to cut back on some of the stuff"

Peyton: "But i need it all" she whined.

Prue: "You need an empty tin?" she said picking it up and shaking it.

Peyton: "It could come in handy"

Prue put the tin into the bag marked rubbish: "Only essentials Peytons"

Peyton grumbled to herself and started going over all the boxes and removing the stuff that apparently didnt count as essential.

When Tuesday morning came, Peyton was awoken at 10.30am by her father coming into the room and turning the light switch on and off whilst calling her name.

Peyton: "Daaaaaad" she moaned.

Andy: "Come on sleepy head, your mums away to get the keys and the removal van will be here in half an hour so we'll need to give them a hand with the boxes"

Peyton: "Fine im coming, im coming" she said reluctantly and pulled herself out of bed.

By the time Prue had come back everything was in the removal van and was just waiting on being told when to go.

Prue: "Andy can you go tell the driver we'll be leaving in 5 minutes, just need to say goodbye"

Andy: "I will do honey" as he walked off.

Prue said her goodbyes and made her way to the car as Andy said his.

Phoebe: "Wheres Peyton?" she asked.

Piper: "I dont know, ill go have a look inside"

Andy: "Tell her to hurry please"

Piper nodded and made her way upstairs.

She went to Peytons Empty bedroom and found her standing in the middle of it.

Piper: "Its time to go sweetie"

Peyton turned and nodded, her face tear stained.

Piper put her arms out and Peyton ran into them, sobbing silenty into Pipers chest.

Peyton: "I dont want to go" she cried.

Piper: " I dont want you to either but you gotta go what you gotta do, your place is with your parents" she said softly, as a single tear slowly ran down her cheek.

Peyton took her hand and the two of them walked to the front door where Phoebe, Leo and Cole were waiting.

Phoebe: "Bye sweetie" she said giving her a hug.

Peyton: "I love you"

Phoebe: "I love you too"

Piper: "Remember your only across town, you can come over and stay whenever you like, just call for Leo, ok"

Peyton nodded and said goodbye to Leo.

Cole put an arm around her and walked her to the car.

Cole: "I know its not easy, but theyre right, your not that far away ok, and if you need me, just use your telepathy ok"

Peyton: "Ok, bye Uncle Cole"

Peyton got into the back of the car and looked up at the Manor as they all waved goodbye to them. She didnt know why, but she had a bad feeling about this, something just didnt feel right.

**Right folks thats its for now :) Ill try my hardest to update again soon but im just swamped with stuff right now. Please please please review :)**

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


	25. I just want to go home

**Thanks to all who reviewed :) Again, sorry yous had to wait so long, hope yous enjoy :)**

Prue: "Which one?" she asked as she looked at the aray of different colours.

Peyton: "Multicoloured?" she grinned hopefully.

Andy: "One, and thats final" he stated, holding up a finger. Peyton looked at her father and figured she had really pushed her luck a bit much lately so decided not to protest.

Peyton: "Fine, yellow" she grumbled.

Prue grabbed the paint tin and put it in the trolley. They continued walking, Peyton dragging her feet as she went.

Peyton: "I dont see why i had to come shopping while you's got stuff for the house, i want to go and see Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe" she moaned.

Prue: "We're going over after here" she said as she had a looked at the lightshades.

Peyton: "And how much longer are we going to be in here?" she rolled her eyes impatiently.

Andy: "Peyton!"

Peyton: "What? I'm bored!" she said furrowing her eyebrows.

Andy: "Trust me its not a bundle of fun for me either" he winked at her and ruffled her hair.

Peyton: "Dad" she laughed swatting his hand away.

Prue shook her head at the the two of them.

Peyton walked around for a further 10 minutes before deciding she'd had enough.

Peyton: "Can i go look around? Like away from you two?" she asked pointing between them.

Prue frowned: "Fine, but don't be long!"

Peyton: "Aye aye captain"

She wandered up and down the aisles not paying much attention until she found what she was looking for.

She walked into the ladies toilets and pushed the doors of the stalls open to make sure she was alone.

Peyton: "Uncle Leo!" she shouted.

Leo orbed in: "Peyton whats wrong?"

Peyton: "Its important, orb me to the manor, quick!"

Leo placed his hand on her shoulder and orbed out of the toilets and into the kitchen in the manor where Piper was making lunch.

Peyton:" Aunt piper" she grinned and ran into her embrace.

Piper:" What are you doing here? I though you's werent coming till later"

Leo: "She said it was something important" he said raising his eyebrows.

Peyton: "Yeah, really important, i missed my aunt piper" she sheepishly grinned.

Peyton: "Oh and can one of you call my mum on her cellphone, they'll be wondering where i am" she cheekily smiled.

Piper laughed but then put on a serious face: "I will, but you shouldnt do that Peyton, you'll probably be in a lot of trouble when your mum gets home"

Peyton: "I dont care, anyway, its not home anymore, remember" she spat bitterly.

Piper:" This will always be your home, no matter what" she said softly as she picked up her cellphone.

Piper:" Hey Prue, its me, just in case you wonder where Peyton is, she's at the manor. Yeah she pulled a fast one on us, i know, ill tell her, see you soon, love you"

Peyton: "What she say?"

Piper:" That your grounded till the end of the week"

Peyton threw her head back and groaned loudly: "I swear all she ever bloody does is ground me!"

Piper:" Language! And stop giving her reasons to ground you then. Anyway, they'll be here shortly, theyre just getting ready to leave the store now they know where you are"

Peyton: "What are you making for lunch?"

Piper: "Baked Potatoes"

Peyton: "Cool. Are you's coming to this stupid party thingymajig that Mum and Dad are throwing tonight?"

Piper: "No cause its to introduce you all to the neighbours, get to know each other, and were not neighbours"

Peyton: "But your family" she said sadly.

Piper: "Your still not getting used to this are you?"

Peyton shook her head : "I just miss you guys, i know we've seen each other every day but its not the same"

Piper: "Look you's couldnt have lived with us forever, Phoebe and I arent going to live together forever. Anyways this party tonight could be good, maybe theres some kids in your building you could make friends with. Your mum said most of your neighbours seem nice"

Peyton: "I suppose. Yeah most of them are, apart from the creepertons that live next door, a really weird, eccentric couple that are in their 50's, i dont like them, something weird about them"

Piper: "You shouldnt judge people unless you know them Peyton" she frowned dissaprovingly at her nieces remark.

The door opened and shut causing Peyton to jump behind her Aunt Piper.

Phoebe: "Hey sis" she smiled taking a seat.

Peyton ran out from behind Piper: "Aunt Phoebe!" she said excitedly giving her a hug.

Phoebe: "Hey you, its so good to see you! Wheres your parents?"

The door opened and closed again and Prue and and walked in, Peyton hiding behind Phoebe this time.

Prue: "Were here" she said making a beeline for Peyton.

She gently gripped Peytons arm and pulled her from behind Phoebe.

She bent down so that her and Peytons eyes were at the same level.

Prue: "Do that again, and your grounded for a month, do you understand? Leo has an important job as a whitelighter, and orbing his impatient neice here isnt one of them" she said in a calm voice.

Peyton nodded and Prue let go of her arm, causing Peyton to move back behind Phoebe.

Phoebe: "Peyton your not in trouble sweetie, she said what she needs to say, she was just worried thats all "

Phoebe felt her nod her head so turned around to see the tears just waiting to pour from her eyes.

Prue: "Peyton come through here for a minute please" she said taking her hand.

Phoebe: "Since when did Peyton get upset over getting a row from her mum?"

Piper: "I know, maybe this move has affected her a bit more than we thought"

Andy: "Yeah we have noticed a bit of a change in her behaviour, shes still sarcastic and moody but not as often as she used to be, last week when i shouted at her she ran away to her room crying, it took ages for Prue to console her"

Prue came through at that moment.

Andy: "Is she ok?" he asked looking concerned.

Prue: "Yeah she's fine, i told her to go wash her face. I don't know whats gotten into her, shes never normally like this"

Piper: "Maybe the move has just been a bit too much for her, she's still struggling with the change, she'll be fine, its maybe just hormones"

Prue: "Yeah thats true, she is getting to that age, I just hate seeing her getting so upset. Plus i feel like we cant scold her because she's going to get upset"

Peyton walked back in and stood next to Prue leaning her head into her, while Prue put an arm around her.

Phoebe: "You want to go watch some tv kiddo?"

Peyton nodded and quietly walked through to the living room with Phoebe.

Phoebe: "So are you going to tell me whats going on?" she asked as they sat down.

Peyton: "I thought we were going to watch tv"

Phoebe: "I want to talk to you first"

Peyton: "Well i dont want to talk." she got up to leave the room when Phoebe pointed to the chair.

Pheobe: "Sit back down Missy. Your not leaving till you tell me whats wrong"

Peyton fidgeted with her hands: "You know what date it is?"

Phoebe: "Yeah its March the 4th"

Peyton: "On the 9th, it'll have been a year since ive been here" she couldnt help but let out a small smile before it disappeared again.

Phoebe grinned: "Thats a good thing isnt it honey?" she asked confused as her smile slowly disappeared when she relised Peyton wasnt grinning in response.

Peyton: "Ive never been in the same home for more than a year, and i know this is different because its my real parents, and not foster carers, but theres a part of me thats expecting history to repeat itself" she spoke softly as tears started to form again.

Phoebe moved over and put her arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

Phoebe: "Your not going anywhere baby, you hear me"

Peyton nodded her head as she cried quietly.

Prue: "I'll take over from here"

Phoebe looked up at her big sister and nodded, letting her take her place.

Prue pulled her daughter in close while Peyton continued sobbing silently.

She looked up at her mum wiping a tear from her face.

Peyton: "You know its rude to eavesdrop" she half laughed.

Prue: "I know, but i wanted to know what was going on with you. I told you before you're stuck with your Dad and I forever now, don't ever be worried about that ok"

Peyton nodded.

Prue: "And next time just speak to me"

Peyton sniffed: "I will"

Prue: "Come on lets see if Pipers finished making lunch"

Peyton nodded and followed her mum back through.

After lunch they sat and chatted for a while before deciding they should leave because of the party that night.

As they got there coats on Peyton turned to her parents: "Can't i just stay here tonight? Please, i dont have school in the morning"

Prue turned to Andy and gave him a look that said he was to deal with it.

Andy: "No Peyton i think its best you come home with us tonight, don't you want to meet your neighbours?" he smiled encouragingly.

Peyton grimaced: "Not particularly"

Prue sighed and Andy went to speak again but Peyton cut him short.

Peyton: "But if it means that much to you's then ok, can i stay here tomorrow then? Mondays a holiday remember so i dont have school then either"

Prue: "Thank you. You can stay as long as its ok with your Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Piper"

Peyton looked between her aunts with pleading eyes.

Phoebe: "Aww of course you can, who could say no to that face" she said as she gently grabbed Peytons cheeks and moved her face into Pipers view.

Piper laughed: "I was going to say yes anyway"

Peyton smiled and hugged her aunts: "Thanks, see you's tomorrow!"

Back home Peyton quickly got changed as Prue and Andy set some snacks out onto a table and put the music on low for some background noise.

When the door knocked Peyton turned to Andy: "10 bucks said its the creepertons"

Andy: "Your on" he smiled shaking her hand.

Prue: "I take it ive to get the door?"

Peyton: "Sorry Dad's just making a bet with me" she grinned.

Prue shot Andy a glare and opened the door.

Peyton: "Yuss, cough it up" she said holding out her hand.

Andy: "Shh, i'll give it to you later" he whispered.

Prue: "How lovely to meet you again, you've met my partner Andy before havent you?" she asked as she shook their hands, Andy doing the same.

Alice: "Yes we have, its nice to meet you both again"

Upon seeing this couple no one would have blamed Peyton for labelling them the creepertons. Alice had curly Gray hair which looked like it was rarely brushed, her glasses were old fashioned and hung on a rusty old chain. She wore mainly black, apart from a red pendant on her blouse. Her husband was a stout man, in black cords and a green sweatshirt. He had very little hair on his head, but he had brushed round what he had. They both were only in their late 40's, but their appearances aged them.

Prue: "This is our daughter, Peyton" she notioned for Peyton to come forward, which she did so reluctantly.

Alice: "Ahh yes we've passed in the hallway, lovely to meet you. I'm Alice, and this is my husband Goerge"

Peyton shook both their hands. "Its nice to meet you both" she whispered shyly taking a step closer to her mother.

Goerge had stood quietly staring at Peyton before Alice nudged him.

Alice: "George" she barked.

He snapped out of his trance like state and shook his head.

George: "Terribly sorry. You were right Alice, she does look so much Theresa"

Alice: "Yes, almost like they could have been sisters"

The two of them both looked at Peyton again so she took a further step closer to Prue. Prue pulled Peyton in with her arm and kept it around her protectively, sensing Peytons nerves.

Prue: "Who was Theresa?"

George: "She was our daughter, she passed away 2 years ago" he said sadly.

Andy: "Im terribly sorry for your loss"

Alice: "Thank you"

The door knocked again with more visitors flowing in. Soon the apartment was filled with people in their building. Prue was floating between all the visitors, and Peyton was stuck tight to her father, avoiding Alice and George at all costs.

When it came to about 9 oclock she noticed she had been sitting alone for about 20 minutes and that her parents hadnt really been keeping much of an eye on her, so, she took it as her chance to slip out the front door and shout on Thomas.

Thomas: "Hey honey" he smiled as he hearted in.

Peyton: "Hey, heart me out of here please" she smiled.

Thomas: "What about your parents?" he asked nervously looking at the door.

Peyton: "They're too busy with their guests at the moment, they won't notice im gone"

Thomas: "Ok, where do you want to go?"

Peyton: "We could take a walk through the park?"

Thomas: "Sounds good to me" he said putting his arms around her and hearting out.

The two walked hand in hand through the moonlit park, stopping to sit at a bench.

Thomas: "So, is there anything you actually like about the house then? All you ever do is moan about it"

Peyton: "Its ok i guess. I mean i hate that..."

Thomas: "I said the things you like" he pointed out.

Peyton: "Fine. I like that its just Mum, Dad and I, and its easier to spend to time with them without anyone interrupting because their favourite show is on, or because its their night for the living room. I like that we no longer have to schedule time in like that. It gets lonely though when they're both at work, at least i had company at the manor"

Thomas: "You'll get used to that though, and probably start to wish you had more of that time alone, especially when it becomes time for you to start helping with the demons"

Peyton: "This is true" she nodded.

Thomas looked around: "Shouldnt we get back now? I dont want you getting in trouble"

Peyton: "Troubles my middle name baby" she smiled leaning in for a kiss.

Prue: "No actually, its Grace, but maybe we should change it to grounded" she said as Leo and her orbed in.

Peyton just sighed: "Ok, lets go, we can talk punishments when we get home"

She leant in and gave Thomas a quick kiss: "Bye, thanks for the chat. Love you"

Thomas: "Love you too" he told her softly as Prue and Leo orbed out.

Orbing back into Peytons bedroom, she could still hear the chitter chatter of the party going on.

Prue: "Thanks for that Leo"

Peyton: "No thanks from me Uncle Leo" she snapped.

Leo gave an akward smile before orbing out.

Peyton: "Let me guess, 2 weeks, no phone, dishes duty every day and no Thomas?"

Prue held out her hand as Peyton put the phone in it.

Prue: "Just 1 week, but the rest of the rules apply. Go to bed" she said kissing the top of her head.

Peyton: "Ok"

Prue: "I love you"

Peyton: "Yeah i love you too" she grudgingly said back. Of course she loved her, didnt mean she wanted to tell her at that moment. She was sick of how they could tell her every move by sensing her, it was like she had no freedom really.

Whilst she thought, a look appeared on her face, and if there had been a lightbulb above her head, it would have turned on.

She got ready and climbed into bed, turning on her side, she shut her eyes tight and astral projected to the manor. Appearing in the attic, she flipped through the pages of the book until she found what she was looking for.

Peyton: "Cloaking spell" she whispered.

She said the spell then stood waiting for something to happen, but felt no different.

As she went to read it again the door to the attic swung open and Piper and Phoebe appeared.

Piper: "I told you i heard voices, what are you doing here?" she said looking between Peyton and the book.

Peyton stuttered something incoherantly and astral projected out.

Piper: "Whats she been casting?" she asked as Phoebe looked down the page.

Phoebe frowned: "A cloaking spell, but why would she do that?"

Leo walked into the room: "Probably because she disappeared with Thomas for a while earlier and Prue asked me to sense her and then go get her"

Piper: "Ahhh, sneaky. Still though, its dangerous, it needs to be reversed, please tell me there is a reversal spell there?"

Phoebe: "Yeah there is"

Piper:" I'll phone Prue and have her bring her over first thing tomorrow"

Phoebe: "Wait though, we should check first to see if the spells actually been cast, or if we caught her in time"

Leo: "I cant sense her at all, so it must have worked"

Piper: "Phonecall to Prue it is then"

Phoebe: "You can do it, i hate playing bad Aunt who tells on niece"

Piper: "I dont like it either, but i'd rather that than something bad happen to her"

In Prue and Andys apartment, Andy was letting the last of the guests out as Prue answered the phone.

Andy closed the door and turned to see Prue slam the phone down.

Andy: "Who was that?"

Prue: "Piper. Peyton cast a cloaking spell, so that we cant sense her"

Andy sighed as he sat down: "What are we gonna do with her"

Prue: "First we're gonna reverse the spell, then i don't know"

Andy: "Do you want me to go speak to her?"

Prue: "We can both do it"

Andy: "Are we going in with guns blazing or a more relaxed approach?"

Prue: "Ill play bad cop, you can play good cop. She seems to take bad cop better from me"

Andy nodded as the two of them walked into Peytons room. She was turned on her side with her eyes shut sleeping peacefully.

Andy: "Lets just leave it till morning"

Prue: "Nope, we deal with it now, no going easy on her"

Andy: "But she's sleeping Prue, she looks so sweet curled up there"

Prue smiled for a moment then shook her head: "This is why I am bad cop"

Peyton half opened her eyes and rubbed them: "Why are you guys having a conversation in my bedroom"

Prue: "Your aunt Piper called" she said with a look to say 'you know what im talking about'.

Peyton: "Thats nice, you can tell me in the morning why she called" she groaned turning over.

Prue: "No way, get up and get out of bed missy"

Peyton: "Mum its past midnight! Im tired"

Prue: "I dont care, were gonna talk and were going to do it now"

Andys beeper went off, so he went to get changed for work.

Peyton looked up at her mum with tears in her eyes: "Please can we do this in the morning, i just want to sleep"

Prue's eyes softened, and she felt a small stab of guilt when she saw how upset Peyton was.

Prue nodded: "Go to sleep, ill see you in the morning"

Peyton: "Thank you, i love you"

Prue walked over and pulled her in a tight hug: "I love you too, but we really do need to talk in the morning"

Peyton: "Ok" she said laying back down.

Prue pulled the covers up to Peytons neck and tucked her in, kissing her head before she left the room.

Morning came and Peyton was avoiding leaving her bedroom at all costs, she had been showered and dressed for 2 hours now and was sat on her bed fidgeting with her hands when her Mum called her through.

Peyton slowly left the bedroom and into the living area where her parents were sat.

Prue: "Sit" she said pointing to the chair opposite.

Peyton: "Soooo, you's are mad about the cloaking spell huh?"she said with an awkward smile.

Prue: "What where you thinking? Do you know how dangerous that is young lady!"

Peyton: "Now that ive thought about it, yes i do, but at the time i was mad because its like i have no freedom cause you's can find out where i am at any time, so i just kinda done it at the spur of the moment"

Prue: "You shouldnt have to hide where you are though, you shouldnt be sneaking about! Your father and i have came to a desicion, and because grounding doesnt seem to work, were going to temporarily bind your powers"

Peyton jumped up from her seat: "Your what!"

Andy: "Sit back down young lady" he said angily.

Peyton dropped herself back down, slouching with her head in her hands.

Peyton: "You can't bind my powers! Its not fair!"

Prue: "What isnt fair is you totally disregarding everything we say, and we're your parents, so yes, we can"

She went into her bag and pulled out a small vial with a blueish liquid, and placed it on the table.

Peyton shook her head: "Im not drinking it, no way no how!"

Prue: "You do it yourself, or theres other ways and means of getting you to drink it Peyton, were not kidding around on this one. Its only temporary until you can learn to respect us and follow the rules we set for you"

Peyton grabbed the vial, popped off the top and swallow the liquid: "There, you happy now!"

Prue: "Its not easy for us Peyton" she said looking hurt.

Peyton: "Yeah whatever"

Andy: "Were going to your Aunts house in 10 minutes, so we can reverse the cloaking spell"

Peyton: "Fine"

Prue started to talk, but Andy cut her off.

Andy: "Pipers calling, demons at the manor and they need you, lets go"

He grabbed her hand and as they orbed out Prue yelled: "Dont move from this apartment Peyton!"

Peyton: "Sure i wont, ill just wait patiently here for yous to come back, yeah right, im out of here!" she said angrily to herself.

She grabbed her key and left the apartment locking the door behind her.

Going down the stairwell she could have sworn she heard footsteps behind her but when she turned around no one was there. She look warily back up the stair before shrugging, deciding it was nothing. She turned back around and screamed as someone put a sack straight over her body and tied a rope tightly around the bottom. She kicked and screamed but it was no use, she felt a hand cover her mouth to muffle any noise she was making. She thrashed around and in the process knocked her head against the step, knocking herself out.

*A few hours later*

Peyton struggled to open her eyes, and the pain in her head was unimaginable. She tried to move before realising she was tied to a chair, and had also been gagged.

"Oh look, your awake" she smiled down.

Peyton tried to shout back but all the kidnapper got was a muffled response.

"Im not ready to take that off you yet until you learn not to go shooting that mouth off of yours" she tutted.

"George, George! She's awake" she called happily.

George walked through and grinned down at Peyton.

"That was some nasty hit on your head, no worries though, ive bandaged it up, it should be back to normal in no time" he grinned.

Peytons eyes started streaming and she cried softly to herself.

George: "Alice, go get a tissue"

Alice came back and wiped Peytons eyes: "Now now dear, no need to cry, were not going to hurt you"

Peyton managed to muffle out: "What do you want with me"

Alice: "We want you to be in our family of course!" she said as if it was obvious.

George: "Thats right, Alice and I, we'll be your new Mum and Dad! Were going to live in New York, isnt that great!"

Alice: "We'll be going in the next 3 days"

Peyton: "They'll find me before then!" she choked through tears.

Alice: "No they wont, they'll never suspect us, we'll leave in the dead of night, and no one will know. The sooner you get used to the idea, the better"

Peyton: "You people are crazy! Let me go home you creeps!"

Alices face dropped, and she turned to George: "That gag needs to be tighter"

He adjusted it so that Peyton could hardly make out a word.

Alice: "That hurt our feelings, were going to leave you for a while so you can think about that"

They turned and shut the door behind them.

Peyton cried: "I just want to go home"

**To be continued...**

**So :) What do yous think? I wanted to do something different, normally its demons that are the problem, i wanted to show that humans can just be as much of threat to them. Please please pretty please review :) Oh also this chapter hasnt been beta'd so please excuse any spelling or Grammar mistakes. Im looking for a new beta so get in touch if you're interested :)**

**CharmedSuperGirl**


	26. Found

**Sorry for the long wait, again. I reckon it's going to be like this now, as it's taking me ages to be able to sit and write. But be assured that it will be updated, I refuse to abandon the story! Again, if anyone would like to Beta my chapters, let me know :)**

Prue and Andy orbed back into the living room, dusting off demon residue.

Prue: "Peyton?" she called.

When there was no answer she went room to room checking. She shook her head in fury.

Prue: "She's gone. I swear to god I am going to kill her!" she said angrily.

Andy shook his head and took a seat: "We'll just leave her for an hour or two, let her calm down, you know what she's like. Anyway, she'll be back when she's hungry" he laughed.

Prue nodded and smiled, taking a seat on the seat beside Andy, resting her head on his shoulder as he gave her leg a comforting squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

The hours went by but still no sign off Peyton, Prue was up and down like a yo-yo, looking at her watch, then the clock, then her watch.

Prue shot up from her seat: "Right, she's had long enough, she sould have been here by now, phone her please"

Andy dialled the number: "Its off? That's strange, she never turns her phone off"

Prue nodded: "Unless she's madder than we thought? Best place to check is Thomas' house, then Steph, then Charlie"

Arriving at Thomas' house Prue knocked on the door, and Thomas answered.

Prue: "Where is she?" she asked.

Thomas: "Peyton? She's not with me"

Prue: "I'm not joking around on this one, where is she" she said seriously.

Thomas: "I'm serious, she isn't here, I'll try to sense her"

Prue: "It's no use, she used a cloaking spell. Look, if you hear from her, call us straight away"

Thomas nodded: "And same with you please, so I know she's safe"

Prue and Andy headed to Stephs then Charlies to get the same response, then back home. The hours ticked by, 9pm, 10pm, 11pm. Prue by this point was frantic with worry.

Andy: "I'm gonna put a call in, then I'm gonna go out in the car and search for her. I'll get Leo to go to the elders to see if there's a way around the cloaking spell. Call Cole and ask him to check in the Underworld"

Prue nodded: "Ok. It's just, I can't shake the feeling that somethings wrong. Even if she was still mad, she'd have been home, you know what she's like" tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Andy: "Come here" he said and pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her.

Andy: "We'll find her, ok" he said reassuringly. "I'll be right back"

He orbed out then orbed back in a few minutes later with Piper and Phoebe.

Andy: "I didn't want you to be alone. I asked Cole and Leo whilst I was over there, you's just stay her in case she comes home"

He kissed Prue goodbye then left. Prue sat down with both sisters at either side.

Phoebe: "She'll be back Prue, we'll find her, ok"

Prue had stayed relatively strong till now, but she let out a loud cry, and tears streamed from her face. Piper and Phoebe hugged her, trying to give her some comfort.

The night passed, and they slept on and off, morning had arrived by the time Andy came home.

He didn't even say anything, just threw his keys down on the table, shook his head and went to the bedroom.

The police came that morning, asked many questions and left with a photo of Peyton.

Prue: "I don't understand, I just want her back Piper" she cried as Piper hugged her.

Prue: "We need to check the book of shadows, see if we can find her"

Piper: "It's no use Prue, not when she has the cloaking spell on her, you heard what Leo said. With her powers bound as well, there's not really a chance in hell of finding her magically"

Prue: "Why did I bind her powers? It was so stupid of me, she could be hurt somewhere and she can't do anything, what if demons have her again!"

Piper: "Look Cole's checking out the underworld, if she's down there, he'll find her."

In the next apartment the lights were low, not a sound was to be heard.

Peyton lifted her head and looked around, she was still here, it wasn't a bad dream. Alice and George must have still been in bed. She scanned the room to see if there was anything to use to set herself free. Nothing. They had obviously planned this well, the seat was in the position so that nothing was around her, and any sharp objects were kept well out of sight.

She didn't like it in hear. Apart from the fact that she was being held in there against her will, the home was eerie in itself. The wallpaper was dark shade of green, bits were ready to fall off too. The carpet again, was dark. In fact, most of the furniture was dark, and old fashioned. It smelt musty, and there was hardly any light, as the blinds were pulled shut.

She could hear her parents moving about in the apartment next door. Tears filled her eyes, it was like she was so near, but with no powers, yet so far. She heard movement coming from Alice and Goerges bedroom.

The door opened and Alice appeared, already dressed, with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning sunshine"

Peyton didn't even look at her. She wasn't even paying much attention, she was trying to plan an escape, though wasn't having much hope.

Alice: "I'll bet you're hungry, why don't I make you some breakfast"

Peyton: "I don't want food, I want to go home, I want my Mum" she cried.

Alice knelt down in front of her: "But I'm right here, I'm your mother now, I think it's time you got used to it, then we could release you from this chair" she said as she pushed a bit of hair out Peytons face, causing Peyton to flinch.

She shook her head: "You'll never be my mother, no one could EVER replace her, you wicked old hag" she spat.

Alices smile left her face almost immediately. She stood up and tightened the gag more, as Peyton yelped with pain. She went to the kitchen and made porridge, and brought it through to where Peyton was sat.

Alice: "Now, you'll get fed, but only if you agree to stay silent when I take the gag off"

Peyton nodded in agreement and Alice untied it. Almost as soon as it had fell from her mouth Peyton was screaming at the top of her voice.

"HEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP"

Alice quickly bounced back up and used her hand to cover her mouth.

Alice: "Shush, you hear me, shush!" she said and nipped the back of Peytons neck.

Peyton nodded her head vigorously, she'd shut up, for now. She just wanted Alice off her. Her touch chilled Peyton to her very bones, fear filled her as she wondered just how far Alice would go to keep her quiet, or to get her to co-operate.

In Prue and Andy's apartment they heard the scream. Andy opened the bedroom door and poked his head out.

Prue's head shot up: "Did you guys hear that?"

Andy nodded his head and Piper spoke: "It sounded like it came from next door"

Prue: "I'll go check it out"

Prue knocked on the door and it was George who came to the door.

George: "Prue dear, whatever can I do for you"

As soon as Peyton heard that it was her mum she started to scream, but Alice was quick to shut her up.

Prue: "I heard a scream, i was just wondering if everything was ok?"

Georges face went a bit red: "Oh the scream, yes, well that was, Alice, it was Alice"

Prue: "Is she ok?"

George: "Oh yes, she's fine, she saw a bug is all, and screamed for me to get it"

Prue: "Fair enough. Look have you seen Peyton? She's been missing for almost 24 hours"

George: "No I'm afraid not dear, she'll turn up though eh" he smiled reassuringly.

Prue: "Yeah, I hope so, thanks, I'll see you later" she said sadly.

The hours passed on and soon night had fallen again.

Peyton: "Alice" she groaned.

Alice was sat with her head in a puzzle book, when Peyton spoke she lifter her head and looked at her over the top of her glasses: "Excuse me?" she asked with eyebrows raised.

Peyton rolled her eyes: "I mean, Mum, I need the toilet, so fancy undoing these?" she asked.

She figured the only way to get anywhere was to be co-operative, and hopefully she'd get somewhere.

Alice untied her and led her to the bathroom. She stood patiently outside the door as Peyton went in. She frantically tried to search for something that would maybe help her. This had been well thought out, the bathroom had been emptied of almost everything.

When she opened the door she bolted past Alice, but as she reached the front door George came in and grabbed her. Moving her back to the seat kicking and screaming.

Alice: "It's times like these when your disgusting habit of smoking comes in handy"

George: "That was a close call, we need to be more careful next time" he said as he tied Peyton back up. Her wrists were now red and marked from the rope. She had red marks up her mouth, causing her to look slightly like the Joker. Bags were starting to form under her eyes, and she looked Pale.

Peyton didn't try to fight back. She was far too tired.

Morning came again, Prue had stayed at the manor. She wasn't really sleeping, or eating. She didn't understand what had happened for her baby to be gone. Andy was still out, he patrolled the streets every night, stopping at nothing to find his daughter.

Prue left the manor in the afternoon, and went back to her own apartment. She sat in Peytons bedroom, and her whole body shook as she sobbed. Andy came in at night time to find her asleep on Peytons bed.

Peyton had spent most of the day trying to be force fed. She wouldn't give in though. She didn't want to eat. It had only been a day and a half, but it felt like a lifetime. She had been trying to tap into her powers, she knew they were there, she was still a witch, surely there must be some way to tap into them! She must have been getting somewhere, because every so often she could hear Cole faintly trying to get through to her. She kept sending messages every so often, hoping that maybe he'd eventually here her. When the next again day came however, she tried once more, and gave up.

Cole lay in his bed, half asleep, when he could have sworn her heard Peytons voice in his head.

"Phoebe wake up" he said as he shook her.

Phoebe: "Woah, whats going on?" She asked.

Cole: "I heard Peytons voice, I think she spoke to me, telepathically.

Phoebe: "What did she say?"

Cole: "Help"

Phoebe: "Well this, it's good news right, we know she's alive"

Cole: "Yeah but we don't have the slightest clue how to find her"

Phoebe: "We should go see Prue, tell her"

Cole: "I'll go, you can go back to sleep"

Prue was happy about the news, she knew Peyton was still alive. But it still didn't have her any closer to finding her. The message of 'help' too made her sick with worry. She didn't know what was happening to her baby, was she suffering?

Peyton again spent most of the day in a zombie like state. She wouldn't speak to them, she wouldn't eat. George was starting to worry.

George: "Alice, she's not giving in, this was not as easy as you made it out to be! I know we miss Theresa, but imagine if it was her who had been kidnapped. All the girl wants is her mother, maybe we should let her go"

Peytons head lifted slightly as she heard him talking.

Alice was adamant though: "It's not Theresa though is it, she's dead! And this is our last hope to have a family again"

George: "She's not going to be much use to us dead though is she!" he shouted back at her.

Alice: "It won't come to that, if need be I'll insert a feeding tube"

George: "You don't have any of that equipment, I know you're a trained nurse but what if something goes wrong! You can't do this Alice. Even if she's fed, she's still not gonna co-operate. Some family, a mother, a father, and a child who is not our own and kept here against her will!"

Alice: "Don't worry about that ok! Im going for a nap, you've given me a headache!" she snapped as she walked away.

George sighed and sat down putting his head in his hands.

Peyton whispered: "George"

He looked at her, then went over and knelt in front of her.

Peyton continued to whisper: "Please let me go. I understand why you's have done this, and I'm so sorry about your daughter, but do you wish the same loss on my mother? All i want is to go home to my Mum and my Dad, I'm never going to co-operate, you're right, just please let me go"

Georges eyes watered slightly but he quickly wiped them away: "I'm sorry. I can't, I just, I can't"

He got up and walked out the door, slamming the door in the process.

It had been two days now. Peyton was now feeling nauseous with hunger, her eyes were baggy from crying and lack of sleep, she felt lifeless.

Alice came through from the bedroom: "Where did he go?"

Peyton didn't answer.

Alice: "I'm speaking to you, answer me!"

Peyton lifted her head: "Even if I knew, i wouldn't tell you. I'll never be your daughter, I'd rather die than be here, I hate you, with every inch of my being. Your daughter would be so ashamed if she knew what you had become!"

Alices face contorted in anger and Peyton felt a giant smack across her cheek.

Alice immediately looked at her hand then at Peyton, before she started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry"

Peyton shook her head, she felt the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, but she wasn't going to show it hurt.

In the next apartment Prue was just dozing off when a knock came at the door.

Prue: "Stephanie, Thomas, come in"

Stephanie handed her a flyer: "We've put these out all across town, in the hope that maybe someones seen her"

Prue rubbed her finger over the photo: "Thank you, where did you get the picture for it?"

Thomas: "It was mine, I took it a few months back"

Prue: "She looks gorgeous here" she smiled as tears fell.

Thomas: "She always look gorgeous" he replied as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Thomas wiped them away: "Look, we'll go, leave you be, take care"

Prue sobbed: "Thank you, both of you"

They nodded before leaving her, as the door closed Prue collapsed in a heap on the ground, crying her heart out.

When George arrived back he found Alice sitting quietly and look to Peyton, who appeared to be sleeping. Noticing the mark upon her cheek he strided towards her and gently rubbed his thumb over it.

Peyton flinched and he pulled his hand away.

George: "This has went on too long. I'm not doing it anymore"

Alice lifted her head: "No George, we can do this, she'll come around, I know she will!"

George shook his head: "It's too late, I've called the police, they'll be on their way now"

Alice: "You what! You stupid stupid man!"

She went to grab him but the door was forced open by police officers and they barged their way into the apartment.

They grabbed them and cuffed them whilst a female officer made her way to Peyton.

"It's ok, I'm going to get you out of here, we're going to take you to hospital, we'll inform your mum as soon as possible" she said gently.

Peyton: "She lives in the next apartment, please, I want my mum" she cried softly.

The officer nodded to another policeman to do as Peyton asked.

It only took about two minutes before she could hear her mothers voice. She was now completely untied.

Prue ran towards her and Peyton flung her arms around her as they both cried with relief.

Peyton: "I thought I'd never see you again"

Prue: "Shh, I'm here baby, I'm here"

Prue accompanied her to the hospital. They gave her fluids, and was checked over before she was released to go. Another officer brought the two of them home. As they went into their apartment all her family were there. Andy pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you so much Dad" she cried.

Andy: "I missed you too baby. I will never, ever, let anyone hurt you again, you hear me"

Peyton nodded and the rest of the family gave her hugs.

The sat down, Peyton cuddled into her mother.

Andy: "Peyton, the police will want you to give a statement"

Peyton: "Ok. Not today, I'm too tired"

Andy: "Of course not, just whenever you're ready" he said gently.

Peyton: "Look, before anything else is done or said, can we please undo the cloaking spell"

Prue: "Of course sweetie"

The sisters did the spell, and Leo sensed her to check it had worked.

Peyton went off to bed, and everyone left, including Andy who went back to work.

Just before she drifted off to sleep she heard the door open and seen her Mum tiptoing in.

Prue: "Sorry honey, I just wanted to be beside you"

Peyton: "Come sleep beside me?" she asked.

Prue climbed into the bed and pulled Peyton in.

Peyton: "I love you Mum"

Prue: "I love you too baby, more than anything else in the world" she said before they fell asleep.

**Right peoples, I know it's not my best, but it was really difficult to word this one right. I have it all pictured in my head, but to put onto Paper was really hard! So sorry if you're dissappointed. Again, please ignore any spelling or Grammar mistake, I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested? **

**And Please Please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review...PLEASE!**

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


	27. Recovering

**So I was a bit dissapointed at my lack of reviews on the last chapter, Thanks to those who did review, it means a lot. Those who didn't, please just write me a review! It only takes like a minute tops, also, please read my note at the bottom of this chapter, maybe give you an incentive to get reviewing!**

Two weeks had passed since the kidnap, and Peyton was a shadow of the girl she used to be. Nightmares of the ordeal haunted every moment she was asleep, and when she was awake, she was constantly on edge. She barely left the house, barely spoke, and Prue and Andy practically had to force her to eat. She had given evidence to the police, with Prue by her side gripping her hand tightly, fighting back the tears at having to listen to what her daughter went through. The trial was tomorrow, the evidence Peyton had made had been recorded and would be shown in court so that Peyton wouldn't have to face them.

The room was dark and quiet, apart from the whimpers from Peyton as she writhed around in her bed. The whimpers got louder and louder, till they were screams. Beads of sweat trickled down her face, which was contorted in terror. The room light went on and Prue rushed to Peyton, sitting on the bed, she shook her till she woke. Peytons eyes snapped open, and upon seeing Prue her face softened as tears streamed from her eyes. Her body trembled as she sobbed silently, the only noise heard from her was gasps of breath between each sob. Prue pulled her into a hug, her eyes heavy from the same routine every night. The two laid down in the bed, Prue stroking one finger down Peytons back as she fell asleep again. Prue lay in the bed, her mind tormented with thoughts of how her daughter had become like this. She let the tears slowly fall from her eyes, eventually allowing her mind to shut off, and succumb to sleep.

The morning of the trial Peyton didn't leave her room, Andy tried to get her to come get some breakfast, but she responded with the same incoherent mumbles. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, red showing through from the tears she had spilled.

The trial was at 10am, Prue and Andy sat quietly in the living room, awaiting the phone call. Prue lay her head back on the brown leather suite, fighting the urge to sleep. Andy tapped his foot impatiently on the laminate flooring, a click heard everytime his shoes hit the ground. He kept glancing to mantelpiece, first to the clock, then to the picture of himself, his wife and daughter. He smiled at the photo, it had been taken in the manor, Andy was stood in the living room smiling for the photo, as Peyton and Prue stood making faces. He missed the happy times. He blamed himself in a way, if he hadn't pushed Prue so much to move, they'd have never met those vile creatures, and Peyton would still be the same happy, bubbly teenager she was.

Blue lights filled the room, Piper and Leo appearing, shortly after a ripple in the air saw Phoebe and Cole shimmering in. They shared gentle smiles with the two parents, and sat quietly on the couch opposite. The silence was broken as high pitched ring echoed through the apartment. Andy immediately jumped to his feet to answer. Few words were exchanged and he sighed with relief just as he hung up. All eyes turned towards him awaiting the verdict.

Andy gave a small smile: "Guilty, they were found guilty" and let out another sigh.

Prue: "How long did they get?"

Andy: "Alice got 5 years, George got 3. Once they're released, they're not allowed back into San Fransisco, a restraining order has been put on them to stop them ever coming near Peyton again"

Prue: "Thank god"

Piper: "That's good news, maybe Peyton will relax a bit more now"

Prue: "I hope so"

Unbeknown to them Peyton had stood in the background, listening to the news.

All heads snapped towards her upon hearing her voice.

Peyton: "It's over" she cried.

Phoebe got up and wrapped her arms around the young girl: "It is baby, is is"

The days following this showed Peyton to be returning to her old self. She was back to eating normally, her clothes no longer hanging off her. She started sleeping better, the nights when she had the bad dreams became less and less frequent. She starting allowing her friends to visit again, and laughter slowly returned. It took about a month before she was back to her usual self again, although she still had some bad days. It was her birthday in a week, and a suprise party was being arranged, to this she was totally oblivious. She returned to school, the first few days were hard trying to catch up, but she managed. Prue and Andy decided that if they weren't in the apartment, neither would Peyton, so more time was spent at the manor, which she was glad off.

The day of her birthday Thomas picked her up, took her shopping and went for lunch. She was under the impression that both her parents had to work all day, so they went back to Thomas' for the rest of the afternoon, having dinner with his parents. When around 6pm came Peyton was eager to get back home. As she spoke to his parents in the living room, he feigned a sore head to get out the room. Hearting back to the manor everyone was up in arms.

Prue: "What are you doing here its too early!"

Thomas: "She doesn't know I'm here, she thinks I went off to get painkillers so have to be back any minute now. She wants to come home now though"

Phoebe: "Hold her off till 7, if you's arrive back then everything will be ready and everyone will be here"

"Don't put them there, put them here dear!" a voice was heard carrying through the manor.

Penny appeared in the doorway and took a look at the boy.

She grinned: "Is this him?"

Piper nodded and Penny approached the boy with open arms. Thomas warily hugged her back, totally unaware of who it was he was hugging.

Penny looked to the others: "My grandaughter has great choice in boys"

Looking back at Thomas she noticed he was still looking at her strangely: "Oh, sorry Thomas, I'm Penny, Peytons great grams"

"And I'm just her grams" came Pattys voice as she walked from the kitchen, also giving Thomas a hug.

"You treat our girl right" she said seriously, but a playful smile came from the corner of her mouth.

Thomas laughed: "I always will, she's everything to me"

Prue: " We know Thomas" she smiled. "Anyway, get back to her, see you at 7"

He nodded before hearting out. He managed to successfully stall, and brought her back home for seven.

Walking in the front door, it was pitch black. When the door shut behind them the lights went on and a chorus of 'surprise' was heard.

She jumped with fright, but immediately smiled at everyone before her. Friends from school, her parents, aunts and uncles, she kept looking around too look at all who were there.

Prue approached her and hugged her: "Happy Birthday honey" she said and planted a kiss on her head.

The night was followed with laughter, fun, and happiness, the room was bursting with it. Not just from Peyton, but from those around her, just to see her smile again was everything to them. The night went on, and eventually the guests dwindled out, leaving only Peyton and her family.

Andy: "You have a good time?" he asked as he sat on the seat next to her, putting one arm around her and pulling her in.

Peyton smiled: "I had a great time, thanks, to all of you, it was amazing"

Prue: "I'm glad, look, times getting on, we better be going home now"

Piper: "Don't be silly, just stay here for the night, no point driving home now"

Andy: "Driving? We would have been orbing, I think I'm a tad over the limit to drive" he laughed, and the rest joined in.

The laughter was broken when three demons shimmered in, Prue instinctively went to protect Peyton. It was too late though, a fireball headed straight for her, first her eyes were wide with shock, but her expression changed, a smile spread and she used her telekenisis to reflect the fireball back. As she did this though, the second demon threw a fireball. Peyton put her arms out in front her, as she did the demon and the fireball before her froze. Peyton looked to her hands, then to the fireball. Wasting no time she squinted her eyes, throwing the fireball back to the demon, him too bursting in flames. The third demon looked confused.

"I don't understand, this was meant to work! You're meant to be a wreck" he said as he shimmered out.

Peyton turned to the rest of the family, all of them looking at her in awe.

Peyton: "I'm back" she smiled.

**So that was just a wee filler, I didn't know what to write to make it a big chapter, but I wanted to show her recovering from her ordeal, so this was it! Please please please review. If you'll notice, it was a quick update! :) Go me, and that's what reviews do, so if you want the next chapter up soon (It's already been started) then get the button pressed and write me a review :) **

**I fancy putting a new character in, he has to be male, and magical, of Peyton's age group. If you have any ideas, put it in the review you leave :) And I'll choose which one can appear in the next chapter :)**

**Till next time,**

**CharmedSuperGirl**


	28. Another authors note!

Hey folks! Still working on the next chapter! Will have it up asap! Also, any one wanting to be my beta? Could really do with one!

On another note, I'm going to London in July to the film and comic convention and have booked my photo session with Holly Marie Combs! I'm so excited that I'll get to meet her! Anyone else going?

Follow me on twitter, let me know who you are :) And I'll update on how the chapter is coming along :) Names Kelz113 :)

Ciao for now :)

CharmedSupergirl

x


	29. Please read

Hey folks :) Ok, don't hate me! But, I'm not going to be updating for a while. I've been re-watching charmed from the beginning and realised that theres a lot of things don't add up in my story, and theres bits that I had wished I had put in. So I've decided to re-write this story. As all of you who have read this story from the beginning can see, my writing has improved quite a bit since the beginning, and it bugs me that the beginning isn't written as well as it could have been! I'm going to remove this story for now, if you would like to read the re-write when it's up, review this chapter with your username and I'll send you a message when I'm going to re-post it. Thank you to everyone who has read this, and I hope you will read the improved version :)

CharmedSuperGirl


	30. Heartbreak

**Helloooo again :) Ok, so I tried to re-write, didn't really work, so I'm just going to continue with the story, and I think what I'll do is maybe just replace a couple of chapters that I dont think are up to scratch, hope you enjoy this next chapter, please review :)**

Since the discovery of a new power, Peyton had thrown herself back into training. She had managed to get a steady handle on the power to freeze, and was now able to use her telekinesis with her hands. Due to training so much she hadn't seen as much of her friends as she'd have liked, but after everything she felt she needed to be prepared for anything that may be thrown at her. Thomas still came round but not as often as he used to, and when he did she was normally asking him to help her train. Prue and Andy were getting increasingly worried about the obsession that was growing, and decided to have her snap out of it now than before it was too late.

"Peyton, can we speak to you for a minute please?" Prue asked popping her head around Peytons bedroom door.

Peyton looked up from her books: "Can it wait till later please? I'm trying to work out how to use my powers whilst in astral form"

"Exactly why I'd like you to come through now" she answered.

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows, looking confused, and without saying a word followed her through to the kitchen.

Peyton: "So whats up?" she said taking a seat on the stool in the kitchen as Prue stood stirring at the cooker and Andy grabbed a beer from the fridge, taking a seat beside her. She grabbed an apple from the bowl and went to take a bite when Prue took it off her leaving Peyton still in the same position, giving her Mum a glare. Prue pointed to the dinner on the stove and continuted talking.

Prue: "About training"

Peyton: "What about it?" she asked sitting up a bit straighter, suddenly defensive.

Andy: "You need to give it a rest, you're training too much, you hardly see your friends, you hardly spend time with us or your aunts..."

Peyton: "I know but I've got to think about the future, you's aren't going to be able to protect me forever, besides I still see them" she shifted uncomfortably.

Prue: "When was the last time you seen Charlie?" she asked, with a look to say she was right.

Peyton: "Yesterday at school" she replied smugly.

Prue rolled her eyes: "Apart from school"

Peyton: "Well, it was just, I dunno the other day or something, does it really matter? I thought you's would be happy I'm finally taking training seriously"

Prue: "Theres a fine line Peyton, we want you to be safe and to be able to protect yourself but you have to remember you're only 14, and you still have to be a kid"

Andy put his hand on Peytons: "I know what happened, with Alice and George, it scared you, of course it did, but no matter how much you know or train you can't always avoid these things"

Prue shot him a look which Andy ignored and continued to talk: "I don't mean to scare you, but think of everything that's happened to your Mum and your aunts over the years. They've always managed a way out, just like you did. You've proved you can hold your own, I've seen you totally kick demon ass!"

Peyton sighed and Prue began to speak again.

Prue: "He's right honey, we want you to enjoy growing up as much as you can, cause trust me its not all fun when you're a grown up!"

Peyton: "Fair enough, you's have proved a point, what are you's proposing?"

Prue: "Tuesdays training with Cole, Thursdays with Piper, and Saturday mornings with Phoebe and Myself will continue, the rest stops"

Peyton gave a nod: "Not as bad as I expected, I can deal with that, do I get to continue tonight though?"

Andy shook his head: "The books are going away, you'll have your dinner then go out or something, it's a Saturday night! Or come with us to your Aunts?"

Peytons shoulders slumped and she looked disappointed.

Prue: "Finding it hard already?" she asked with eyebrows raised.

Peyton: "Nah, it's ok, I'll go call Steph and Charlie and see what their plans are for tonight"

Prue smiled: "Ok, but dinners in 15 minutes"

"Gotchya" Peyton replied as she continued walking to her bedroom door.

After calling Steph she decided to go to a party with her and Charlie, much to her parents delight. Once fed she got herself ready and stood in the kitchen and got Prue to pull her hair back into a ponytail, her right wrist was still weak from the struggle of trying to escape the clutches of Alice and George.

Andy orbed in with Steph and Charlie, he had decided to be the cosmic taxi for tonight, if it meant pulling Peyton away from training then it was a good enough reason for him.

Charlie: "Still getting your Mum to do your hair, aren't you a little old for that?" she said sarcastically.

Steph elbowed her and pointed to the bandage on Peytons wrist: "Her wrists still weak moron" she said shaking her head.

Charlies face dropped: "Aw crap Peyt, I'm sorry, I totally forgot, you know me, speak before I think" she laughed nervously.

Peyton: "Don't worry about it, it's all good" she smiled.

Peyton: "Thanks Mum"

Prue: "No problem, now have fun, be good! Remember come to the manor after, we'll be staying there tonight"

Peyton: "Will do, I love you" she said as she gave her Mum a hug.

Prue: "Love you too"

The three girls arrived at the party and Charlie went straight to the table of food.

Peyton shook her head and said jokingly: "We'll just get you from there when we leave then?"

"Haha, very funny" Charlie's muffled reply came, food already in her mouth.

Steph: "You want a drink?" she asked Peyton.

Peyton: "As long as its non alcoholic then yes please!"

Steph laughed and walked off as Peyton stood awkwardly looking around for someone from school.

"Looking for someone?" the young guy asked. He was about the same age as Peyton, tanned skin and quite tall, with gorgeous green eyes.

Peyton: "I was seeing if there was anyone I knew from school, my friends just away to get drinks"

"I see, names Liam" he smiled and put his hand out.

Peyton shook it and smiled back: "Peyton Halliwell"

Liams smile grew: "As in charmed ones Halliwell?"

Peyton laughed: "Yeah, charmed ones daughter"

Liam: "I've heard about you"

Peyton looked confused: "Heard what?"

Liam: "Nothing bad! You're big news though, apparently you pack quite a punch, what powers do you have?"

Peyton: "Teleknesis, Astral Projection, premonition, telepathy and just recently got the power to freeze"

Liams eyes widened: "That's insane! I've never heard of anyone to have as many"

Peyton: "Yeah, perk of being a charmed ones kid" she grinned.

Liam: "So you go to magic school too I take it?"

Peyton nodded: "What about you?"

Liam: "Yeah I just moved here, it was my cousin that brought me here to try and get me introduced to people"

Steph returned with the drinks and gave a look to Peyton: "Who's this?"

Peyton: "This is Liam, he just moved here"

The two shook hands and Liam turned back to Peyton.

Liam: "So maybe we could hang out sometime?" he asked hopefully.

Peyton: "Yeah, that would nice"

Steph cleared her throat loudly: "Ermm Thomas?!"

Peyton: "I can still have guy friends!" she said defensively.

Liam look confused: "Who's Thomas?"

Steph: "Her boyfriend, so she's taken" she said abruptly.

Liam: "No problem, well enjoy your night girls" he smiled and walked off.

Peyton turned angrily to Steph: "Did you have to be so rude?!"

Steph: "What! I saw the way he looked at you! Anyway, lets not argue, where is Thomas tonight anyway?"

Peyton: "I was meant to be training all weekend so he's away to his cousins to stay" she said, a hint of attitude still showing through.

Steph: "Fair enough, oh theres Jen! Back in a min" she said as she walked off into the crowd.

Peyton stood once again by herself, before picking up her drink and taking a walk around.

She stopped when she found Charlie.

Peyton: "Manage to pull yourself away from the food then, or did you eat it all?" she laughed.

Charlie: "I'm a growing girl, I need food!" she said as she rubbed her flat stomach, suprising considering the amount that she could put away.

Charlie nudged Peyton and pointed to a couple at the bottom of the stairs, lips locked together.

Charlie: "Some people need to get a room! Isn't that Dana?" she asked looking at the blonde girl.

Peyton: "I can't tell from the back"

Charlie: "Looks like it, I wonder who she's getting off with! I thought she just broke up with Chad?"

Peyton giggled: "You're such a gossip"

The laughter stopped immediately when Dana pulled away from the boy.

Peytons face went white: "Thomas?" she choked out.

Thomas looked shocked and stuttered a ramble of incoherent nonsense.

The young girls eyes filled with tears as she looked to Dana then back to Thomas.

Peyton: "I need to get out of here" she mumbled and walked away, Charlie following behind.

Charlie: "Wait, I'll get Steph, we'll come with you" she said putting a comforting hand on Peytons shoulder.

Peyton: "I need to be alone, I'm going to walk back to the manor" she answered leaving Charlie.

Once she was outside, the tears streamed from her eyes and she walked along the path crying to herself.

"Wait!"

Thomas caught up with her: "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I've had a drink and it was stupid! I know it, please Peyton" he pleaded trying to take her hand which she snatched back.

Peyton: "How could you! Just go away!" she cried and continued walking but Thomas' pleas continued as he followed her along.

Thomas: "Look, please speak to me"

Peyton: "You are such a jerk, you know that!" she screamed.

Thomas: "Well can you blame me?" he asked, arms up defensively.

Peyton: "What are you trying to say?"

Thomas: "Well maybe if you had paid a bit more attention to me I wouldn't have needed to go elsewhere"

Peyton pointed her finger threateningly: "Don't you DARE try to blame me for this!" she spoke through gritted teeth.

Leo appeared in white lights behind the young girl causing her to jump.

"Peyton, are you ok? It felt like you were in trouble" he asked concerned.

"Take me home please" she asked sadly.

Thomas: "We aren't finished here Peyton!"

Peyton: "That is exactly what we are Thomas, finished!" she screamed as her and Leo orbed back to the manor.

Prue was pacing the living room when the two returned.

She went straight to Peyton, checking her over to make sure she was ok.

Prue: "Are you ok? Leo said he could sense trouble?"

Peyton: "Boy troubles, Thomas cheated on me" she cried, tears streaming from her eyes.

Prue pulled her into a hug, but Peyton put her arms up and gently pushed her off.

Peyton shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes: "I don't want sympathy, I'm going to the basement to train" she said pulling her hair out the bobble and walking off.

Andy: "But you're not..." he started to talk but Prue cut him off.

Prue: "Leave her for tonight, she needs to blow off steam"

Andy nodded, taking her hand and leading her back to the couch.

Tears streamed from her eyes and she clenched her teeth together praying that no sound came out, each punch and kick echoed through the basement as it pounded off the leather punchbag. She dropped to the floor cradling her ankle and began sobbing loudly.

Cole appeared in the door way ready to make a smart remark in the hope of a smile, before seeing Peyton crumpled to the floor before her. His face softened and he knelt beside her, pulling her in close.

"Shhhh" he soothed.

Peyton: "I don't know how he could do that to me, after everything!" she screamed.

Cole: "I know honey, just calm down"

The tears eventually stopped and Cole managed to coax her out of the basement before Prue put her to bed.

The morning after and the house was quiet, Prue got up and made her way to the kitchen, Piper and Cole followeed close behind.

Piper: "Have you seen Peyton this morning?" she asked.

Prue: "I assume she's still sleeping, I've just left her, it's only 8am, she'll not be up for a while yet. Why are you's up so early?"

Cole: "I didn't sleep well cause of Phoebe kicking me in her sleep, she's some girl" he chuckled softly.

Piper: "Leo left an hour ago, he had to be up early for a meeting with his new charge, god knows why the elders feel like 7am is an appropriate time" she shook her head.

Cole: "How was Peyton when she went to bed last night, did you manage to calm her down anymore?"

Prue: "You did really well on that part, she was still upset though, which is understandable, she'll probably not be in the best of moods today either, just got to be there for her"

They all nodded together before Peyton walked in.

Prue looked at her up and down, her hair was scraped back into a messy pony, she had shorts on and a white strappy t-shirt, and her face was glistening from the sweat.

Peyton: "Morning" she grinned happily.

The three exchanged confused looks before turning back to her.

Prue: "Where have you been?"

Peyton: "Oh, yeah I went for a jog this morning, my ankle felt fine, and Uncle leo put my hair into a ponytail for me before he left for work, hence why its such a mess, bless him though he tried" she laughed.

Piper: "So, how are you feeling this morning?"

Peyton: "Me, I'm great, I feel fine, nothing to be upset about"

Cole: "Honey, it's ok if...

Peyton: "Don't, I don't want to talk about him or anything" she snapped.

Prue pulled her into a hug, when she pulled her away Peytons eyes had started to glisten.

Peyton: "I'm gonna go for a shower, and serious, no sympathy, speak to me how you normally would, no mention of his name, I just want to move on, ok" her voice quivered as she spoke and she turned on her heels and walked out of the kitchen.

Prue watched her sadly. Piper put her hand on Prue's arm and she returned the gesture with a small smile.

Piper: "She'll be ok, she's hurting" she spoke softly.

Prue bit back the tears and nodded: "I know, but when she hurts, I hurt"

Piper gave her big sister a hug to which Prue accepted gratefully.

Prue and Andy took their daughter home and Peyton spent most of the day in her room.

Prue went into the room at 10pm to see if Peyton was in bed yet, and found her curled up on the bed facing the window. Prue made her way over and lay on the bed beside her putting an arm over her. Peyton grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight as Prue ran her thumb over Peytons.

Prue: "It'll get easier" she spoke softly.

Peyton nodded: "I know, I'm just dreading having to see him at school tomorrow"

Prue: "Just ignore him, you're better than him, another boy will come along who will realise just how lucky he is to have you"

Peyton: "Thanks Mum. Listen I'm going to go to sleep now, I'll see you in the morning"

Prue kissed Peytons head and walked to the door turning the light off.

"I love you" Peyton called.

"I love you too honey, get a good sleep"

When morning came Peyton was up and dressed before her parents were. Breakfast was on the table and coffee had been made just in time for them getting up. Prue and Andy walked through still half asleep and smiled before them.

Andy: "Whats this all about?" he asked grinning and taking a seat.

Peyton shrugged: "Just wanted to do something nice for you's, plus it kept my mind of you know who"

Andy whispered: "Voldemort?"

Peyton giggled: "Very funny Dad"

Prue: "You ok about today? Just remember what you I told you"

Peyton nodded: "I know, I'm not letting it get to me. He can do whatever he likes, I still have great family and friends, I don't need him" she smiled.

Andy: "Good girl" he grinned giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

At school Peyton was standing at her locker when she heard a familiar voice call her name, she rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

Thomas: "Please can we sort this Peyton"

Peyton slammed her locker door shut: "There is nothing to sort, we're finished, end of"

Thomas: "Peyton, I love you. Please don't do this"

Peyton: "I didn't do anything, you should have thought about this before you stuck your tongue down someone elses throat. I feel nothing for you , now get out of my way I have a class to get to"

He didn't move so she stepped around him and moved past but not before he grabbed her arm.

Peyton looked at his hand then his face: "Get your hands off me right now"

Thomas shook his head: "Not until we sort this"

"Peyton are you ok? Get your hand off her" Liam said looking to Thomas.

Thomas: "Who the hell are you?"

Liam: "Look I've already told you, get your hands off her. And it doesn't matter who I am, more to the point who are you?"

Thomas: "I'm her boyfriend"

Peyton: "EX - boyfriend, now get off me!" she tried to tug her arm back but he tightened his grip.

Liam pulled his arm back and punched Thomas in the face causing him to let go. The two boys started fighting as Peyton tried to seperate the two.

A teacher soon came and seperated the boys, sending both them and Peyton to the principals office.

"I'm very dissapointed in all three of you, and Liam your not giving us a very good judge of your character, you'd think you would have behaved a bit better considering this is your first day here"

Liam: "Look he grabbed her and wouldn't let go, if punching him in the face meant he would then thats what needed to be"

"Is this true?" Gideon asked Peyton.

Peyton: "Yeah its true, he didn't mean to hurt me though"

Liam: "Don't defend him!" he said angrily.

Peyton: "I'm not trying to defend him, I just don't want it to look like something its not, he had no right to do what he did, but he also did it with no intention of hurting me. Look, I'm really sorry Sir for what happened, and I swear we'll behave from now on, won't we" she said looking between the two.

Gideon: "You're right it won't happen again. Boys you are suspended for the rest of the week"

Peyton: "But thats not fair, Liam did it to help me!"

Gideon: "Violence is not the answer, and they will both learn that"

"And you Miss Halliwell are suspended for the rest of day"

Liam: "She didn't even do anything!" he shouted.

Gideon put his hand up: "I will hear no more of it!"

"Miss Halliwell your parents have already been notified, your father is waiting outside"

Liam quickly grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled a number down and put it Peytons hand.

Liam: "If you get a chance, let me know how you are" he said softly.

Peyton gave a faint smile and nodded, leaving the office.

As Andy orbed back into the living room he fumed about his daughters suspension.

"I just can't believe it, YOU, SUSPENDED!" he raged.

Peytons eyes started to water: "I'm so sorry Dad"

His face softened immediately and he went over and pulled her into a hug.

Andy: "Sweetheart I'm not angry at you, its that daft headmaster, you didn't even do any wrong"

Peyton: "Oh, so you're not mad?"

Andy ran his hands down to her shoulders: "Course I'm not angry"

Peyton: "Will Mum be mad?"

Andy: "Just you leave her to me, anyway she isn't in till tonight, why don't me and you spend the day? Bit of Father daughter bonding?"

Peyton shrugged: "Yeah why not"

Andy: "Don't seem too pleased" he answered, a bit dissapointed.

Peyton: "Sorry, I'm just a bit peeved that I got suspended, even if it is just for a day"

Andy put his arm around her shoulder: "Don't worry about it honey, come on, lets go..."

He was interrupted by the sound of his beeper going of.

Andy's face fell as he looked at it.

Andy: "I've got to take this, just a second" he said as he walked off to the telephone.

Peyton went to her room and dropped her things on her bed before going back through just as her father put the phone down.

Peyton: "You've got to go to work haven't you?"

Andy nodded: "Yeah, sorry honey, come on I'll drive you to the manor"

Andy phoned Piper on the way to the manor explaining that Peyton would be there for the day, so just dropped her off at the door with no time to go in.

As Peyton entered Piper rushed towards her and enveloped her in a big hug.

Piper: "How are you sweetie, your dad told me what happened, thats all you need"

Peyton: "I'm ok I guess, can't really do much" she shrugged.

She stayed there for another at least another minute, she loved her hugs from her Piper, they felt the same as when she hugged her Mum. They were warm, and loving.

Piper: "What do you want to do today then? I have no plans, lets have a Aunt and Neice bonding day" she grinned.

Peyton: "I really don't think we need to bond but that sounds good" she gave a small smile.

Piper furrowed her eyebrows and before she could speak Peyton answered.

Peyton: "I just meant that I don't think we could get any closer" she smiled.

Piper instantly grinned: "Awww, come on missy, lets bake! It always makes me feel better" she said putting an arm around her and leading her to the kitchen.

The two spent the afternoon making cookies, then Peyton helped her make dinner and set the table as Piper finished it off and they waited for Phoebe and Cole to get home.

Peyton: "Aunt Piper, do you know if my Dad called my Mum? Just in case she wonders where I am"

Piper: "No I did, she'll be on her way over now, shes staying for dinner so set another place, and don't look so worried honey, she's not angry at you"

Phoebe arrived home smothering Peyton in kisses: "Oh I've missed you"

Peyton: "You seen me yesterday Aunt Phoebe" she laughed.

Phoebe: "That's agesss" she whined like a child before winking and walking through to the kitchen.

Cole: "Hey kiddo" he said ruffling her hair.

Peyton flattened her hair in annoyance: "Dude, I'm not a kid, and stop with the messing of my hair"

Cole put his hands up defensively: "Ok, sorry, dude" he mocked, to which Peyton replied with a rude hand gesture.

Prue: "Hey! Enough of that!" she said angrily.

Peytons cheeks flushed red: "Sorry Mum, didn't see you there"

Prue: "Yeah I thought not, doesn't matter if I'm around or not, there's no need"

Peyton looked down to the floor: "Yeah, sorry, it won't happen again"

Tears began sting her eyes, everything that had went on had made her slightly more emotional than usual. Prue put an arm round her and Peyton moved in to her embrace.

Prue: " Don't get upset about it, its done and over with now" she said softly.

Peyton nodded her head.

Piper walked through with dinner so they broke apart and sat down to eat.

After dinner, Prue had taken Peyton home, and she had went straight to her bedroom. Her mood had deteriorated over dinner and had just wanted to be alone, Prue sensed this so left her for most of the night before decided she had been alone long enough.

A soft knock on the door raised Peytons head from the pillow. She had just been lying on her bed, lost in her thoughts.

Prue sat down beside her and Peyton sat up.

Prue: "How you doing sweetie?"

Peyton: "I'm fine, it just bugs me sometimes, I try not to think about it then it springs itself upon me"

Prue put her hand on Peytons: "I know, it will get better though honey, you're still young" she smiled reassuringly.

Prue continued: "Anyway, whats this about this boy who stuck up for you today?"

Peyton shook her head: "Oh, he's just a friend"

Prue: "Do you like him more than a friend?" her eyes looking inquisitively at her daughter.

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows: "I hadn't really though about it, he's nice I suppose" she smiled, you could tell her mind was wandering off but reality snapped her back.

Peytons face dropped: "Its too soon after Thomas, I'm only 15, I just wanna be young, free and single for a while" she sighed as she lay back down dramatically.

Prue: "Best thing I've heard in a while, anyway, you get to sleep, I'll see you in the morning. Love you"

Peyton: "Love you too"

As she lay in bed, her mind wandered back to Liam, she hadn't thought too much about him before, maybe she did like him, but for now, best to have some fun, besides, she thought, she won't even get to see him till week.

Her heart sank slightly at this, but she rolled over, letting herself drift off to sleep, and determined tomorrow would be a better one.

**Ok guys I haven't updated for like months sooooooo PLEASE GOD leave me a review :D This has literally taken me forever, it's not perfect, I'm aware, but due to my lack of beta (I'm still recruiting btw!" then it cant be as awesome as they used to.**

**Again, PLEASE REVIEW and ill love you all FOREVER :D**

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


	31. Good News Author Note :)

**Hey guys :) Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but it's just to let you know that I haven't abandoned the fic and I'm writing the next chapter at this moment, aiming to have it up in the next couple of weeks so keep a look out for it :) Hope you all are well, **

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


End file.
